The Arrangement
by PurplePixie143
Summary: Both Emmett and Bella want a baby. And after a little mix-up the two just may get their wish, albeit in an unorthodox way. How do these two compete strangers cope with this arrangement?
1. Prologue

**A/N: So Emmett's whining has finally gotten through to me. Jealous of all the attention Jazz has been getting, he demanded his own full length story...so here we go. *kisses Em* stop being a pain now ok? Sheesh :D**

**In this story, we find independent Bella who wants a baby, but doesn't necessarily need the man to come along with said baby. She decides to get artificially inseminated. Enter Emmett McCarty; successful sports mogul and bachelor. He needs to have an heir as per the stipulation in his grandfather's will. He hires a surrogate, who kinda flies the coop at the last minute. **

**There comes the problem. There was a huge mix up and instead of Bella being inseminated with an anonymous donor's sperm, she get's Emmett's. How are these two gonna cope with these unexpected events? Let's see shall we. **

**Disclaimer: I am no Stephenie Myer. I just like playing with her babies. **

* * *

**Prologue**

**KPOV**

I couldn't go through with this.

Yes I was throwing away a lot of money, but I just couldn't tie myself to a man, and possibly ruin my figure.

I'm not shallow by any means, but I would be throwing away a great opportunity to become an actress. The one thing I've always wanted in life.

Maybe I was too hasty to accept the proposal.

It had sounded good at the time. I was at a dead-end. I hadn't been getting any call backs from my many auditions and I was running out of cash. So the offer sounded really good.

But here I am sitting in this room, with all these contraptions and I can't help but feel I'm making the biggest mistake of my life.

I wanted a baby, yes. I just didn't want a baby now. Especially one where I was practically giving up all rights. I guess when it came down to it, I wanted the full shebang. The house, the husband, and the two point five kids.

I couldn't do this.

I scrambled off the bed and grabbed my clothes. I'd have to apologize later, right now I needed to get out of there. And I'd have to return the money.

Oh well.

I dressed quickly and made my way to the door, my breath catching as the door started to open.

Shit.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw a brunette woman walk in.

"Oh," she said with a shocked gasp. "I must've gotten the rooms mixed up."

I smiled. "No, I was just cleaning it up for you," I said offering a smile.

"Oh. Thanks," she said stepping aside letting me pass.

"Good luck," I threw over my shoulder.

"Thank you," she replied as I made my way down the hall.

That was close. No one was around, so I snuck out the back door of the clinic.

**-.-TA-.-**

**BPOV**

I can't believe I'm doing this. I was actually doing it. I was going to be a mummy. Hopefully.

If all goes according to plan, in nine months, I will be holding my own bundle of joy.

Without the help of a man.

Well not literally, because I am using a man, well at least a part of him. Other than that small factor, I was doing this all by myself. I've always wanted to be a mother. My grandma always said it was in my bones. I was always the child to rescue some stray animal and nurse it back to health when I was little.

I smiled at the memory. I used to drive my parents nuts with that. My parents. They were not happy with me at the moment. They thought I was crazy for doing this. They wanted me to get married and have the full works before starting a family.

I thought differently.

I didn't need a man to give me a family. I made enough to support myself and my little treasure, and I just wasn't doing so well in the relationship area now.

Everyone was all wrong, at least to me. I was too picky, at least that's what my friends say. I like to think of it as being sure of what I want, and none of the men I had dated so far, had what I wanted.

So this was my option.

Artificial insemination.

I had taken my time with this; reviewed the ton of potential donors the clinic had to offer. Went through family histories, and all that other stuff that was important. Health issues, you know, all of that.

I had made my choice last week and thanks to my little ovulation machine, here I was sitting waiting to have the procedure done.

My mind drifted to the girl who had exited the room when I arrived. She wasn't dressed as staff, hell she had looked downright spooked when I walked in. Wonder what her story was. I didn't have much time to think on it because the nurse chose that time to step into the room.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a smile.

As I'll ever be.

I smiled and gave her a nod. She instructed me to lie back and relax. Not really an easy task when some strange woman is poking around in your vagina. I kid you not, it was the strangest feeling ever, but in a few minutes she was done.

"There we go Ms. Denali, in just a few weeks we'll be able to tell if this took," she said with a smile.

"Denali?" I asked with a confused frown.

She looked down at her chart, "Aren't you Kate Denali?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm Bella Swan."

"Oh shit," she said.

_Oh shit? What did that mean?_

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Let me know what ya think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you darling for the reviews so far. **

**KCLutz445, please keep Em calm. Tell him I love him and I miss his sexy ass too. **

**Disclaimer: I am no Stephenie Myer. I just like playing with her babies.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**EmPOV**

Something was wrong. I could just tell. I had watched as the nurse entered Kate's room, I checked my watch, fifteen minutes ago. It shouldn't take that long to get the job done right? But what did I know?

Okay so the length of time didn't signify that something was wrong, but when the nurse flew out of the room, that sent of the warning signals in my head.

Ten more minutes passed before the nurse returned with the head doctor in tow. They were headed towards me. Yup. Something was definitely wrong.

"Mr. McCarty would you please join me in my office?" the doctor asked.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Let's go to my office," he replied averting my question.

I stood up and followed him, and the extremely nervous nurse into the office. I eyed the door of the room Kate was in again, before closing the door behind me. The doctor was already seated at his desk, rubbing an aged hand over his tired face.

"Dr..." I began.

"Gerandy," he supplied.

"Yeah, Dr. Gerandy what's the problem? Did something go wrong with the procedure?" I asked dropping into the chair.

"Well, that depends on how you look at it," he said with a grimace.

"Did it happen or not?" I asked impatiently.

"Go ahead Nurse Selby," the doctor said with a nod towards the still jittery nurse.

"Mr. McCarty, I'm afraid there's been a mix up of sorts," she said.

"A mix-up?" I asked.

"Would you care to describe Ms. Denali to us?" Dr. Gerandy asked.

Okay, now I was lost.

"Model-like, blonde hair, green eyes..." I paused. "Why?"

"The procedure was a success, however it seems that it was a success on the wrong woman," the good doctor said.

_Wrong woman?_

Okay this was getting more confusing by the minute, and I was getting agitated. I had other things to do, and this was almost a waste of my time. Damn my meddling grandfather and his stupid clause. If I didn't love the old coot, I would've told the lawyers to go fuck themselves. I wouldn't even have to be here had he not stipulated in his will, that I produced an heir so that I could obtain the full amount of the trust fund he had put in place for me.

Back to the wrong woman.

"Wrong woman?" I asked foolishly.

"Yes," the doctor replied. "It would seem that Ms. Denali had a change of heart and left."

**_Left?_** _Left and gone where?_

"That's not possible," I said.

"I assure you it is, and she has," the doctor said.

Wait a minute. The procedure had been a success. Wrong woman.

"Who the hell did you inject my sperm into?" I asked angrily.

"We were getting to that," he said turning to the nurse. "Nurse would you please get Ms. Swan?"

The nurse bobbed here head and flew out of the room.

"How did this happen?" I asked rising to my feet.

"I assure you that this has never happened before," Gerandy said.

"With all due respect Doc, telling me that at this moment doesn't mean shit to me," I snapped.

"I'm truly sorry," the doctor said.

"So what happens now?" I asked running a hand through my hair. I needed a haircut.

"That's entirely up to you," the doctor said.

Just great. I should sue them for fucking incompetence or something.

How the hell was I going to sort this mess out?

There was a tumult of emotions coursing through my body. Of all of them anger was most prominent. Anger at the incompetence of a clinic that obviously didn't think to verify the name of a patient before carrying out a life altering procedure, and anger at the bitch who had seemingly run off with my money.

Somewhere I could hear my grandfather laughing his ass off at me.

_"Serves you right for trying to usurp me boy."_

Old coot.

I wanted to punch something. Hard.

That however would have to wait, because the door opened and the nurse and the woman who could possibly be the mother of my child walked in.

**-.- TA -.-**

**BPOV**

Well this day was obviously destined to go to shit.

I could already hear my mother bitching about how she knew this was a bad idea.

This was just my luck. I came to get pregnant by some unknown man, and instead I could now be carrying someone's, a real someone's baby. The someone who was in the doctor's office.

Could I sue?

I should sue. This was not what I had planned. At all.

I had no idea what kind of person I was about to meet. I had no idea what to expect from the man who I could be having a baby with.

I groaned and fiddled with the hem of my shirt. Where the hell was the nurse anyway? Probably gone to break the news to the poor guy.

I felt for him somehow. He didn't have me figured into his plans either, so this probably was just as big of a shock to him as it was to me.

The door opened and my head swung around to land on Nurse Incompetent, came in.

"The doctor will see you now," she said looking at the floor.

_'Can't look me in the eye huh?'_

Dumb ass.

I took a deep breath. This wasn't entirely her fault. Then something clicked in my head. The blonde who had rushed from the room.

_That witch._

She was the one who was supposed to be here.

Now I felt really bad for the guy. Maybe she couldn't have gotten pregnant the conventional way and this was his way of assuring they got a family. And she ran. Selfish cow.

I hopped off the table and followed the nurse out of the room. My mind was whirling. with scenarios. How was I going to deal with this? How were we going to deal with this? I wasn't giving up my baby.

The nurse pushed opened the door after knocking once. I saw the doctor, who smiled apologetically at me and then I saw him.

_Oh sweet baby jeebus._

This was him?

He was abso-freaking-lutely gorgeous.

From the tip of his very expensive looking shoes, to the loosened tie at his neck. My eyes travelled up and I swore I stopped breathing for a minute. The most gorgeous blue eyes were boring into me, and an errant blonde curl slipped on to his forehead, making me want to brush it back tenderly.

Well at least if I did get pregnant, my baby would be beautiful.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Then he opened his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Next we see what Emmett says, knowing Em...it's probably going to be something he's going to regret or is gonna bite him in the ass. **

**Now I'm off to watch Captain Jack Sparrow. (God I love that man)...RL sucked ass today. Meh. Laters lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the delay. RL sometimes kicks our ass, I'm sure you all understand that. Without further ado. Chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**EmPOV**

I watched as the woman appraised me from head to toe. Her eyes lingered on my face and her eyes widened, but that was the only show of emotion on her face. That was cool. I was used to women lusting after my body. I worked out everyday, and playing pro football for a while, did have its benefits.

She was looking at me with guarded curiosity. I, on the other hand was regarding her blatantly. She was so...plain...looking. Her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail, and she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

This was the woman who could be carrying my baby?

Fucking perfect.

"_This_ is what I have to work with?" I asked waving my hand in her direction.

"_**Excuse me?**_" she asked, a frown on her face.

"No offense lady, but you're not what I had in mind to be the mother of my child," I said.

"And the bimbo who ran off was?" she snapped.

The nurse and the doctor had their mouths open as the two of us squared off.

Although she did have a point.

Shit.

"What is the point of this?" she asked turning to the doctor.

"Well, it seems that if you do get pregnant, Mr. McCarty is going to be the father," Dr. Gerandy said.

I waited for her reaction, didn't have to wait long.

"Well fuck me," she moaned. "I should sue your asses. I didn't come here to get pregnant by some yuppy asshole, who obviously thinks he's God's gift to mankind."

"What?" I sputtered.

"I didn't stutter, you prick," she said coming up in my face. "God I hope your sperm doesn't stick."

Then she turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Leaving us all in stunned silence.

Well that certainly went well, I thought sarcastically.

I turned to the doctor.

"Now what the hell am I supposed to do?"

**-TA-**

**BPOV**

The nerve of that jackass!

I slammed the door of my car and took a deep breath before starting the engine.

Seriously, someone was fucking with my happiness. My mother must've gone to a voodoo priest or some shit, because this was just not turning out the way I wanted.

I groaned as I turned into traffic. I did not want to be pregnant for that asshole I left in the doctor's office.

Sure he was gorgeous, but he had the brain the size of a peanut. No wonder the girl left. I tipped my imaginary hat to her. She had all the sense God gave her, and she made the right choice to get out.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Did you actually go through with it?" Alice asked without even a hello.

"Unfortunately yes," I sighed.

"Unfortunately?"

I could hear the _'I told you so'_ coming. "Meet me at Sue's in half an hour and I'll tell you all about it."

"Fine, I'm just a few minutes from there, order for you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Thanks."

I hung up and called my mother, thankfully there was no answer, so I just headed over to the diner to meet Alice.

Alice had been one of my closest friends for as long as I could remember, So even if she wasn't pleased with my decisions, she'd back me no matter what.

Forty-five minutes later I sat down at the table and huffed.

She rose a brow at me and motioned to the waitress, who came over with a large glass of juice.

"Thanks," I said taking a long sip.

"So what happened?" she asked nibbling on her sandwich.

"The procedure went well," I said pausing to bite into my sandwich.

"So what's the problem?" Alice asked. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"Yeah, until they fucked it up," I said with a grimace.

Alice had a confused look on her face, so I enlightened her to my _'wonderful'_ morning's events.

I was halfway through when she started cackling. I mean, the extremely tiny woman sitting across from me, was belly laughing. I stopped and glared at her, which only made her laugh harder. I really couldn't see the hilarity in this.

"Can I continue?" I said rolling my eyes.

She snorted and nodded, I continued the story and she was once again, braying like a donkey.

"He really said that to you?" she asked when she had calmed down.

"Yes. Can you believe him?" I asked.

"What did you say his name was?" Alice asked chuckling.

"McCarty or something like that," I said.

"Emmett McCarty?" Alice asked spewing some of her drink on me.

"Ew Ally," I said wiping off my face with a tissue. "I think so why?"

"He's only the hottest bachelor on the market at the moment," she said, looking at me as though I was crazy.

"And?" I asked not seeing her point.

"You must be clueless. He's offering a shit load of money to the woman who carries his child," Alice said.

"I don't care how much money he's offering," I said.

"One point five million dollars of not caring?" she asked.

Whoa.

That gave me pause.

That was a shit load of money.

"Yeah," Alice said with a smirk. "You let that soak in your cranium for a bit."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so now Bella's curiosity is peaked. And no she's not a money grubbing skank, lol. ****And yes, Em will continue to be a prick for a bit...forgive him. **

**Toxic Angel: He's blonde because this story was prompted by KCLutz445 and she prefers him blonde, there's no changing that lol sorry. And yes, there will more than likely be an out take providing that info :)**

**Mickeyluver33: I'm glad I have you here with me. You know I love your input. **

**Cevvin: Emmett says: "I'm not just all muscle and no brain, thank you." I tend to agree with him. Please be nice to my Emmy Bear. lol**

**jessa76: Thanks for the pm, you helped kick my butt into action. *tons of love***

**To all my other reviewers, I will reply to you all next time...right now I have a freaking earache and a sinus headache, so my butt is going to bed, but this weekend holds lots of promise for more updates. :D I love you all, and thanks for taking the time to review/follow this story *BIG KISSES* ~ Riney**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the love I've been getting so far. Hope I don't disappoint. **

**And I get to have my Jazz tonight! WOOOT. **

**And TVD starts back tonight too...*squeals* **

**I don't own em, just like to play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**EmPOV**

I didn't know what the hell to do.

I couldn't just let her walk away.

She could be carrying my child.

How the fuck did I get myself in this predicament anyway?

Oh yeah, my moronic grandfather, who was probably laughing his ass off at me from the other side.

After I had left the clinic, I called my buddy James and he was waiting at the house when I pulled into the garage.

"Hey dick-face," he said taking off his sunglasses.

"I've had the most shitty morning ever," I said getting out and walking over to him.

"Tell me about it over a few beers," he said with a grin.

"I can't, gotta get to this stupid meeting in an hour with the lawyers and the parents," I said with a grimace.

"Sucks to be you," he said patting my shoulders consolingly. "Hey, where's Blondie?"

"The reason behind my shitty morning," I snapped opening the door.

"Care to elaborate?" he said following me.

He listened as I told him about the morning's debacle.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked from his seat.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Fuck if I know."

"Seems you need to talk to this girl, get things straightened out," James said.

"I don't think she wants to see me," I said.

"I wouldn't want to see you either," he said. "But the thing is, neither of you have much of a say in the matter."

He had a point. If this Bella Swan turned out to be carrying my child, we would have to be a part of each other's lives. I took up the phone and called my secretary and gave her a few instructions before hanging up.

"I'm going to grab something to eat and then head over to the office," I said. "Make yourself at home and we'll talk when I get back."

"Thanks for the offer, but I have a date," James said standing.

"Ah," I said. "Are we going to get to meet this one?" I asked. James was very private about his 'dates'.

He shrugged, "Time will tell. This is only the first date."

"I hear you," I said with a smirk. "Just don't knock her up without our approval."

"I doubt that will happen," he said. "I'll see you later."

I waved nonchalantly as he left me alone with my thoughts. I really had to get this situation sorted out. Maybe she wouldn't get pregnant. I scoffed at my own thoughts. I was not that lucky. I grabbed a sandwich out of the fridge and then headed out to the car to go to the meeting with my parents.

**-TA-**

"Emmett, how lovely of you to join us," my mother said, her blue eyes twinkling.

I smiled and bussed a kiss on her cheek. "Hey mom. I'm not that late. Traffic was a killer."

"You could've called," a voice behind us said.

I turned to greet my father, a scowl on his face. Bernard McCarty was not someone to mess with. He was also a stickler for time; he and I always got into it over my tardiness.

"Dad," I said with a nod.

"Bob and Diane are already in the conference room," he said in his no-nonsense tone.

I bristled but kept my peace before following him and my mother into the conference room. I greeted my grandfather's lawyers with a smile. And then we all sat to hear what other surprises the old coot had left for us.

"Good morning," Diane Wheeler, one of the hottest lawyers this side of the hemisphere said with a smile. Pretty little thing.

We all replied and then she started talking.

"As you know Mr. McCarty has left most of his estate to his only grandson Emmett McCarty, with the provisions that Emmett can produce an heir by year-end," Diane said.

I wanted to throw something. I still couldn't believe those stipulations.

"We know this already," I said petulantly.

My father glared at me, but I didn't care. This was a crock of shit and they all knew it. I was only twenty-four years old. Why the hell would I want a child at this time in my life?

"Well," Diane cleared her throat, "what you don't know is that there is more to the stipulation."

What the hell?

What more could there possibly be?

"Forgive my son," my father said, his glare biting into me. "Please continue Diane."

"If Emmett somehow manages to produce this heir by year-end, he and the baby's mother have to get..." she paused and sipped her water.

"We have to what?" I asked, not liking the direction this was headed.

"You have to live together until the child is five," Diane finished softly.

"The fuck we do!" I shouted pushing away from the table.

"Emmett Dale McCarty, mind your language in front of your mother," my father bellowed.

"Darling, sit down," my mother said looking quite concerned.

"Mom, you know this is shit," I spat.

"Bernard, is this really necessary?" she asked turning to my father.

"Darling, you and I both know my father meant well," dad said.

Meant well my ass.

"I'm not doing it," I said.

"You have no choice," my father said.

"I don't need the old man's money," I said. "I make my own damn money."

"Isn't there a way around this?" my mother asked Diane.

"I'm not sure there is," the lawyer replied looking at me pitifully.

_Screw her pity._

_Screw the whole fucking thing._

I was not doing it and that was that.

"Mom, I'll talk to you later," I said giving her a quick kiss. "Dad."

Then I stalked out of the office and headed over to my own. I could not believe the fuckery that had just went down. I was being forced by some eccentric old man to create a family that I didn't want or need at the moment.

My secretary jumped a mile in the air when I slammed the door shut.

"Sorry Lynz," I said trying to muster a smile.

"It's ok sir," she said with a pleasant smile. "I have the information you requested," she said giving me a piece of paper.

I scanned the paper and nodded my thanks before heading into my private office. I sat down at my desk and punched a few digits into the phone.

"Yes, this is Emmett McCarty. I'd like my usual room and Jane tonight," I said to the person on the other end.

No one ran my fucking life.

No one but me.

To hell with all of them.

_Fuckers._

**-TA-**

**BPOV**

I was tired as hell when I crawled into my small apartment that evening. My room-mate was in the kitchen banging on the pots and pans.

"Eddie, I'm home," I called as I kicked off my shoes.

"Dinner will be done in a few babe," Edward called from the kitchen.

"Thanks," I murmured. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and come back to join you ok?"

"Ok sweetie," he said and I headed into my room. I threw my bag on the bed and stripped off my clothes. I hardly got anything done today at work. I was distracted and even my boss, Rose noticed.

"Are you ok Bella?" she asked after I had messed up the fourth order.

I was totally distracted.

You would think working at a flower shop was a breeze. Obviously I had proven that wrong today.

"I'm fine," I had told her with a forced smile.

"Just take a break and I'll handle things for a bit," she had told me. I felt like crap. How unprofessional was that?

I finally had gotten my head out of my ass and made it through the day without anymore mistakes. I tried not to think about what happened earlier in the day, but that was hard to do. If all went well, I'd be having a baby.

With a douche-bag.

Ugh.

I took a quick shower and headed into the living room, where Edward was just putting the plates on the table.

"What did you make?" I asked flopping down on the couch.

He ruffled my hair and smiled, "Your favorite."

"Something with pasta?" I grinned.

"Yup," Edward said with a laugh.

Edward and I had been roomies for a while and I loved him to death.

"Rough day?" he asked giving me a sympathetic pat on the back.

"That's an understatement," I told him, picking up my plate.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked digging into his meal.

"Well for starters, I could be pregnant," I said.

_"W-what?"_ he sputtered, almost choking on his food. I patted his back and handed him a glass of water.

"Easy there champ," I said as he chugged down some water.

He took a few large gulps before putting down the glass and looking at me, his eyes popping out of his head. "Say what?" he asked.

"I coud be pregnant," I repeated with a smile. "Remember I told you that I was thinking about the artificial insemination thingy?"

"You said thinking about it, not that you were gonna do it," he said with a stunned expression.

"Well I decided to go along and do it," I told him, chuckling at his expression.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Not really," I said making a face.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown.

So I told him all about the mix up and Emmett McCarty.

"Wow Bells, that's one serious mess you've gotten yourself into," he said shaking his head.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I said rolling my eyes at him.

He leaned over and tweaked my nose then a huge grin spread over his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" he squealed hugging me to him, nearly making me drop my plate.

"Oh geeze, we still have a few weeks before we know for sure," I said, finding myself grinning along with him.

"Did you tell your mom and dad?" he asked.

"Not yet," I said sobering a bit at the thought.

"Well whatever happens, you have me and Alice," he said.

"That means so much to me," I said. "Love you Eddie."

"Love you too Belly."

We finished our dinner and watched some movies before I called it a night. And despite the drama surrounding the day, I found myself dreaming of the most beautiful baby.

* * *

**A/N: Up next, Emmett has to fix the mess with Bella. Will she give him the time of day? And yes James will be a permanent fixture in the story, and no, he won't be a douche this toss. I wanna make him likeable at least this toss around, lmao. **

**The money is quite a bit isn't it. The boy is arrogant, and desperate. And NO Bella is not doing this for the money...remember she wanted a baby and she didn't know anything about Em and his baby ploy. **

**KCLutz4475 you know Em loves the naughty corner..smh...I'm beginning to think you like it just as much as he does :D**

**Mickeyluver33: LOL I love how your devious mind works...the boy will have a serious foot in mouth moment eventually. Tsk. And Emmett says, he loves that finger wagging. **

**Cevvin: Yup, we can definitely add arrogant to the list...*rolls eyes* some men never learn. Hopefully this lug will learn soon. **

**sweetebs21: Thank you. **

**To everyone else: I LOVE YOU! **

**Vampire Diaries has begun so I'm OUT! MWAHHHH**

**Until next time darlings. **


	5. Chapter 4

**TVD was GREAT!...woot! #thatisall**

**I don't own them. I just have fun with them.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**EmPOV**

I groaned and rolled over, the sun hitting me full in my face. The smell of sex still lingering in the air. I flung my hand and nearly jumped out of my skin when my hand connected with something warm.

I forced an eye open and was met with a sea of blonde.

Jane.

Everything came rushing back.

I was pissed and needed to get some steam off so I had called Renata's. One of the best high-end escort services around. I was a regular there and Renata herself always knew what I wanted. I was never disappointed.

Last night, however I didn't need one of the usual girls. I wanted something edgier. Jane fit that bill perfectly. The naked girl in the bed with me, was every man wildest dream come true. There was nothing that she wouldn't do.

She rolled over and opened her ice blue eyes, then she gave me a smile.

"Morning handsome," she purred.

"Morning," I said.

"Got that edge off now?" she said stretching her lithe body.

I stifled a yawn and nodded. "Yeah, thanks for that."

She sat up and shrugged, making her breasts jiggle with the movement. "You pay well."

That answer brought me crashing back to reality. And it _me_ feel cheap, even though _she_ was the prostitute. I watched as she rolled out of the bed, completely comfortable in her nudity.

"I'd love to stick around and have mindless chat with you playboy, but I have an early client," she said throwing on her silk robe. "You know the way out don't you?"

And she was gone before I could even reply.

With a sigh I got out of the bed pulled on my clothes. Twenty minutes later I was pulling up in front a very old-looking apartment building.

_This was where Bella Swan lived?_

Maybe she wouldn't say no to the money after all.

If she did get pregnant, she wouldn't want her baby growing up in a place like this.

_Right?_

I got out of my car and headed towards the door of the building. A small old lady smiled at me as we passed each other in the door way. I stepped aside to let her by.

"Good morning young man," she said with a smile.

"Good morning," I told her, returning the smile.

She went out and I continued in; apparently Bella lived on the third floor. And the elevator was broken. Lovely. I started the climb lost in my thoughts. The few people who passed me were polite but didn't seem too interested in me. Which was good and bad at the same time.

Didn't these people read the newspapers? Or watch television? I was practically a celebrity and none of them seemed to recognize me or even care. I didn't know if my ego could handle much more today, and it was barely eight in the morning.

Finally I made it to Bella's door. Apartment 143. I knocked on the door and waited.I'm betting she wouldn't be too happy to see me, especially this early in the morning.

The door opened and a shirtless man, with a head full of copper hair stood there yawning.

Wait a minute.

Was I in the right place?

I checked the number on the door again. 143. Yes. I was in the right place.

"Who the hell are you?"

**-TA-**

**BPOV**

Some idiot was banging on the door.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. Eight-oh-five. Were they fucking serious? Today was my day off and I never got up before ten on those days. Edward better get the door or he'd have to bail me out of jail.

I could hear him grumbling as he shuffled towards the door.

_"I'm coming,"_ I heard him muttering. _"For fuck's sake stop with the knocking."_

I agreed with him there. I was gonna kill whoever was at the door. Seriously. Finally the knocking stopped. I figured Edward had answered the door. It was really quiet. I yawned and stretched a bit. Then I heard his voice. A voice I really didn't want to hear again in the near future.

_Emmett fucking McCarty._

What in the blue blazes was he doing at my place?

_Just great._

Now I _knew_ I was going to jail.

I scrambled out of the bed and flung open my bedroom door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he asked looking over Edward's shoulder. "Who the hell is this?"

Edward was standing there with an amused smirk on his face. I grinned at him. I took a deep breath and tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"I got this babe," I said ducking under him to stare at the imposing intruder.

"Who I have in my house is none of your business Mr. McCarty, now how can I help you?"

I watched as he took a deep breath and started to talk again, "I'm sorry. I had a rough day yesterday..."

"No shit," I interrupted. "Like I didn't."

"Are you always like this?" he snapped.

"Like what?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Such a..." he sputtered. "Such a bitch!"

_Oh!_

_I was a bitch huh?_

He thought I was being a bitch? He hadn't even scratched the surface.

I stepped back, gave him a smile and slammed the door in his face.

I could hear him sputtering on the other side.

"You haven't seen bitch yet buddy."

I turned around and looked at Edward and we both broke down into giggles.

"I take it that that's the baby daddy?" he said nodding his head towards the door.

I groaned.

"Please don't remind me."

"He's gorgeous. His pictures do him no justice," Edward said as we made our way into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes at Edward.

"Could you not mention the obvious so much?" I asked sticking my tongue out at him.

"Just stating the facts hon," Edward said with his patented crooked grin.

"You're lucky you're so cute," I told him.

He batted his eyes and placed a hand on his bare chest dramatically, "I do declare, are you saying you would throw me out if I wasn't?"

I giggled, "That is the worst Southern accent I've ever heard."

"Hater," Edward said rummaging around in the fridge.

"Nah, I love you."

"Think he's still out there?" Edward asked.

"That's his problem," I said.

"You know eventually you'll have to..."

"Don't wanna think about that now," I cut him off. "Six weeks is a long time."

Edward held up his hands and turned back to whatever it was he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making breakfast," he said.

"See? Another reason I keep you," I said reaching up to kiss his cheek. "I'm going to bathe be back in a bit."

"You're lucky I love you too. This slave work is _not_ me," he said waving the spatula at me.

I laughed and went to my bedroom. I looked out my window just in time to see Emmett climb into his fancy car.

Ugh.

Well there went my perfectly happy day.

* * *

**A/N: Since TVD was so good tonight, I had a burst of inspiration. Now I'm all tuckered out and my ear is still hurting...sigh. Meh. Anyways...Mickeyluver33...for the millionth time...GET OUT OF MY HEAD! lol Love you chica. *hugs* As for forgiving Em...pffft not happening anytime soon. He has a lot to learn, and Bella is just the person to teach him ;)**

**Night darlings. ~ Riney**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to play with them. **

**Oh and Em, don't you dare threaten me. You won't like the repercussions. *wicked grin***

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

The weeks flew by. And thankfully Emmett McCarty got the picture and backed the hell off. I didn't need him adding to my already stressful life.

My parents were as I suspected, less than thrilled with my methods, although my mother was quickly warming to the idea. The way she saw it, she got her wish regardless of how it came to be. My dad, was a bit tougher. He wanted me to get married and all that ish. I really didn't need that drama in my life.

Men were douche-bags, except my daddy. He was wonderful.

I had, had my share of idiots walk in and out of my life to know that I would be fine doing this on my own.

Take Tyler for instance, we were happy. At least I thought we were, until I came home early from work one day to find him screwing some bimbo in our bed.

Needless to say that didn't end prettily.

Then there was Paulo, the Italian who wreaked havoc on my life. I had fallen completely in love with him, and him seemingly so with me. I should've known something was up when I insisted we go to Italy to meet his family. You see, the dick had proposed to me, and I being the idiot I was, thought it would be better if I met his parents before hand.

He had met my parents. Rene had loved him, of course, but my dad Charlie, bless him, hated him the moment he laid eyes on him.

"Something's off with this guy Bells," he had said to me.

I brushed it off as the whole dad wanting me to be his little girl forever thing.

Boy was I wrong. Turns out Paulo the skeez was already married. To a beautiful Italian woman, and they had two beautiful children to complete the package. Paulo was only using me to get citizenship.

That was my last straw. I went on a man sabbatical. I completely immersed myself into my work and forgot about men. This didn't curb my need to become a mother however, so that's where the idea of artificial insemination blossomed.

So that brings us back to the present where I was sitting on the toilet floor, spilling my guts literally into the bowl. Edward was standing nearby with a sympathetic look on his face.

It had been four weeks to the day, that I had been turkey basted and my period was late. I was never late.

"You finished?" Edward asked, handing me a wet washcloth.

I nodded, not trusting to open my mouth just yet.

"I think it's time you call the doctor sweetie," he said crouching next to me with the phone in his hand.

I think he was right. I had been trying to put this off, but for days I had been in this same position. I was having Emmett's child.

I was happy and completely sad at the same time.

I was still convinced God was punishing me.

I took the phone from Edward and called Dr. Gerandy's office.

**-.-TA-.-**

**EmPOV**

I hadn't heard or seen Isabella Swan for weeks. I thought maybe it was a good idea to back off for a bit. Give her some space. It wasn't as though we were the best of friends or anything.

My mother was watching me over her tea cup at breakfast.

"Are you ok dear?" she asked.

I looked up at her, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been awfully quiet these past few weeks," she said buttering her toast.

"I haven't had much to say," I said. "Besides nothing I say matters much anymore."

I spared a look at my father, who was buried in the newspaper. He didn't even bother looking at me. I sighed heavily and turned back to my mother.

"I've just had a lot on my mind mom," I said.

"You can still talk to us dear," she said reaching for my father's hand. "We love you very much."

Yeah. Right.

"Master Emmett, there's a phone call for you," George, our butler announced.

"We're at breakfast," my father said.

"Yes sir, but the person on the phone says it's a matter of great importance," George said.

"Who is calling?" Bernard asked.

"Dr. Gerandy," the butler replied.

My mother gasped and her hands flew up to her chest, "Are you sick darling?"

"Wouldn't be a surprise," my father said. "Probably caught something from one of those whores he's always dealing with."

That hurt. Bad.

_Is that what my father really thought of me?_

"Bernard McCarty!" my mother cried. "Don't you dare insinuate such a thing."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me dad," I said pushing back my chair. "George I'll take the call in the study."

George nodded and exited as quietly as he had entered.

I stalked over to the study and slammed the door behind me. My father was a mean prick, but I couldn't focus on that right now. I was wondering why Dr. Gerandy was calling. I hadn't heard him since the day in his office.

I took up the phone. "Dr. Gerandy, Emmett McCarty, what's wrong?"

I listened as the doctor spoke, and five minutes later I hung up the phone and flopped into the chair.

_Bella Swan was pregnant._

* * *

__**A/N: Mickeyluver33 I wouldn't torture you all with six long weeks...pfft I don't have the patience for that, neither does Em lol**

**No, Alice and Edward are not together. Is Edward gay? I'm not sure yet lmao KimberlyAnnT.**

**Emmett can be a moron at times Nonita...lol**

**I wish she would slap him, good and hard Cevvin. And yes, we'd all be tempted to rub other parts of him ;)**

**No probs sacoyawild ;)**

**Things have a way of working themselves out hun, and nine months is a long time jessa76 :)**

**MarieOne...I love how your mind works and since a certain monkeyman has been rude to me recently...the punishment will continue :D**

**KCLutz445 you'll have to hold Em close (not that you're gonna mind), he needs to be taught a lesson.**

**scigeekgirl, yes...I'm kinda tired of reading all these stories where Bella is the 'woe is me, 'i can't do anything' 'oh i'm so retarted and need a man to live my life for me' Bella. My Bella will always have a backbone :D**

**That's about it for now. Will probably update a little later. I'm in that writing mood so yay! *smooches***


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**BPOV**

So here I am sitting once again, in the incompetent doctor's office. I sighed, okay so maybe the whole mess wasn't entirely the doctor's fault, but I felt the need to blame someone. Oh, if only I could see that stupid girl again...the punch I'd give her.

Dr. Gerandy had offered me some tea, and since I obviously couldn't even stand the scent of coffee at the moment, I accepted. Said tea was now going cold in the cup. I really hated tea. This child was already like its father. Hell bent on making my life difficult.

_Be good for mummy please,_ I pleaded silently.

_Mummy. I was going to be a mummy._

Still hadn't gotten used to the idea yet, and the thought sent a fluttering to my stomach.

"Did you call him?" I asked drumming my fingers nervously on his desk.

"Mr. McCarty is aware and should be here soon Ms. Swan," the doctor said.

"Good, because I just want to get this over with."

"That is easier said than done," the doctor said.

"I'm well aware of that, I just meant this part of the mess," I said with a frown.

I was now stuck with Emmett McCarty for life. Oh happy day.

We would have a lot to discuss when he finally graced us with his presence, that much was sure. The sound of the door opening drew my head around, and there he was. The handsome yet idiotic devil.

He looked...bedraggled.

There were dark circles around his eyes and he just looked...tired.

And in that instant of insanity, I felt sorry for him.

_Perfect. Stupid hormones._

**-.-TA-.-**

**EmPOV**

She was already there waiting. I wasn't surprised when her angry face turned towards me. Huh? She didn't look plain today. Her hair, which I hadn't noticed before, was a sea of mahogany framing her face.

She was kind of pretty, now that I had a chance to see her again.

_How had I not noticed that before?_

Didn't matter, she was still the most horrific female I'd ever met.

"Sorry I'm late," I said in apology to her and the doctor.

She grunted something and turned away from, "Can we get this over with?"

Yup, she was still the unbearable shrew I had met a few weeks earlier.

"I take it you're pregnant?" I snapped.

"As a matter of fact, I am," she snapped back.

"Good," I said. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

That gave her a pause. She gnawed on her bottom lip, and I found myself drawn to the sight. I shook my head slightly and looked away.

"You're right," she said finally, softer this time. "That is what I wanted, and I'm very happy about it. Thank you."

_That_ was unexpected.

Her thanking me, that is.

"Well I'm glad that at least some bit of good has come from this," Dr. Gerandy said.

"Before your arrival Mr. McCarty, we did a check on Ms. Swan and she's perfectly healthy and is indeed carrying your baby. I've already prescribed some pre-natal vitamins for her and given her details on what to expect in the first trimester. You two can discuss that on your own," the doctor said.

_That was it?_

He stood and excused himself, "I have other patients to see, you both can see your way out."

He left us alone after that. It was mighty quiet in the office now. I cleared my throat and she rose a brow at me.

"Would you like to go somewhere where we can talk?" I asked.

"You're actually making an attempt to be civil?" she asked.

"And you're making it very hard," I retorted.

She shrugged, "Fair enough. I am quite hungry now that you mention it."

"I know of a place where we can talk without interruption," I said rising as she did.

"Cool, I'll follow you there I guess," she said pulling on her worn jacket.

I nodded and waited until she went through the door before following her.

We really had a lot to talk about. Now how to make her listen, would be another task. I had my work cut out for me.

**-.- TA -.-**

**BPOV**

The man was insufferable.

Now he was being nice. It was unsettling. I was more prepared for the asshole he had been of late. Maybe he was in shock. I followed him along the highway until he pulled off the road and into what appeared to be private property.

_Where the hell were we?_

I pulled in next to him and waited as he got out of his car before I got out of mine.

"Where are we?" I asked locking my doors.

"This is my home," he said.

"Your _home_?" I squeaked out.

He nodded and walked over to me, offering his arm. I ignored it of course. I didn't want to touch him, well unless I was going to slap him. He shrugged and moved off in the direction of the pathway, passing the door.

"Aren't we going inside?" I asked walking quickly to catch up with him.

"This is the Great House," he said nodding to the imposing building. "We're going to my cottage."

"So who lives there?" I asked.

"My parents," he said in a brusque tone.

_Didn't he and his parents get along?_

We walked down the winding path until we came to the most beautiful house I had ever seen.

"This is your house?" I asked.

He nodded, looking at me curiously. "You hate it don't you?"

I turned and glared at him, "Because it's yours, you think I'd hate it?"

"I wouldn't be that surprised with that reasoning," he said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes, "I think it's beautiful."

"Thanks," he said unlocking the door and stepping aside to let me enter first. I had died and gone to heaven, the inside of the house was simply stunning. It was beautifully decorated, obviously by a woman, but there was still something undeniably masculine about it.

"My mother decorated," he said startling me a bit.

How did such a big man be so damned quiet?

"She did a wonderful job," I said looking around.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said reaching for my coat.

"Uh huh," I said shrugging out of it and walking over to the plush couch.

He hung up the coat and then rejoined me, "What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Anything that is not chicken," I replied wrinkling my nose.

"You don't like chicken?" he asked.

"I _love_ chicken," I said ruefully. "But this baby obviously doesn't."

His gaze wandered down to my stomach and his eyes widened, "Oh."

"Yeah...she's a little hellion already," I said placing my hand on my still flat stomach.

"_She?_" he asked, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

I nodded, "I've always wanted a little girl."

"Ok."

He headed into the kitchen I presumed and I got up to follow him. He was cracking eggs into a bowl, when I walked in.

"_You can cook?_" I asked completely shocked.

He rose a brow at me and started beating those eggs, "Why shouldn't I be able to cook?"

"Men whores usually don't know how to do simple shit," I answered with a smirk.

"Touché," he said pouring the egg into the sizzling pan on the stove. When did he turn that on?

Ten minutes later, I was sitting at the island munching on the most amazing omelette I had ever eaten.

"This is..." I paused to take another bite, "...delicious."

"Thank you," he said. "So what do you want to talk about first?"

I pushed away my plate and took a drink of the water, before looking at him.

"How about we start with why the hell were you willing to pay some floozy that shit load of money just to have your baby."

* * *

**A/N: It's really about time these two started getting along right? Still they're a long way from being best friends, but I guess they have to start somewhere. At least they've been able to be in each other's presence for more than five minutes without murder taking place. LOL**

** Up next Bella hears the reason behind Emmett's desperation, and she gets to meet daddy dearest...wonder how that meeting is gonna go? *snickers* **


	8. Chapter 7

**I just want to personally thank all of you lovely ladies for reading this story. I'm working on not being such an ass. It's a work in progress for me, but Bella can be quite stubborn and drives me up a wall. ~ Emmett**

**I'm adorable. Ignore the monkey man. ~ Bella**

**I'm Stephenie Myer...okay so maybe not, I just use her characters for my own fun times. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**EmPOV**

I had to admit, that was a really good question. One I hadn't been ready to answer.

Bella was looking at me, waiting for my explanation.

"Um," I said, trying to figure out where to start.

"Quit stalling and try honesty," she snapped.

_Did she have to be so damned crass?_

_Jesus._

"I'm not stalling, I'm trying to get the story straight," I told her.

"I don't need it to be straight, just truthful," she said pulling her hair back off her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Braiding my hair, it's getting in my face," she said giving me a strange look.

"Sorry, let me get to the story," I said.

"That's what I wanted to hear," she said as we headed into the living room.

So I found myself telling Bella the story of my insane grandfather's dying wishes and the stipulations of his will. When I had finished I looked over at Bella who was looking at me with a weird expression on her face.

"You ok?" I asked.

"And your parents have gone ahead with this?" she asked.

"My mother isn't too keen on it, but my father insists it would be good for me," I said scoffing.

"Good how?" she asked.

"When you figure it out let me know," I said.

"And they added on something to it recently you said?" she asked with a frown.

I nodded and swallowed.

"Yeah, apparently the mother of this heir must move in with me and we have to live together for five years," I said quickly.

"Say again?" she asked.

"We have to..." I began.

"No I heard you, I just can't believe I was actually hearing that shit," she said getting up from the couch.

"Your parents have to be fucking crazy," she said.

I couldn't fault her that. I thought the same thing sometimes myself.

"Tell me more about yourself," I said suddenly wanting to change the subject.

"More about _me_?" she asked looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, we really should get to know each other," I said.

"Hmm, I guess that's true," she said.

"How old are you?" Emmett asked.

"Old enough. Has your mother never told you its rude to ask a woman her age?" she snapped.

"Jesus woman, it was an honest question," I said even though I already knew the answer thanks to the thorough check I had done on her.

"I know that," she said moving to sit back down. "I'm twenty-four. How old are you?"

"Twenty- three," I said.

"How old was the floozy?" she asked.

"She wasn't a floozy," I said. "Her name is Kate."

"She wasn't? That explains why she ran out with your money," Bella said.

"She returned the cheque," I said not knowing why I was defending Kate.

"Well oh happy day for you," she said sarcastically.

"What do you like? In general," I asked trying to ignore her barbs.

"I _don't_ like you," she said. "I think you're spoiled and arrogant."

"I think you're a bitch so we're even," I snapped getting up.

"Fuck off," she said.

"I wish I could tell you the same thing," I said.

"I wouldn't give a shit if you did," she said glaring at me.

"Ugh!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. "Why the hell did it have to be you in that room?"

"I ask myself that very question every time I look at your face," she said getting up and marching over to me.

"And yet you wonder why none of your boyfriends would stick around long enough to get you pregnant the old-fashioned way."

I didn't expect the slap that came next.

My face stung from the impact.

"You know _nothing_ about me, you fucking _prick_!" she cried. "I'm happy that I'm going to have a baby, but I am sorry that the father is you!"

Then she turned away from me and promptly burst into tears.

Oh shit.

I didn't mean to make her cry.

Great going Emmett.

**-.-TA-.-**

**BPOV**

The nerve of that fucking asshole.

I was not crying.

Oh, but I was. Big, fat, stupid tears.

How could he even say the shit he did?

If I killed him I would get off right?

I think I read somewhere that pregnant women couldn't be charged for those sort of crimes. Something to do with hormones or something to that effect.

"You are such a jerk," I said brokenly between the sobs that were escaping my mouth.

"Oh hell," he said coming over to me. "I'm sorry."

"Yes you are. The sorriest bastard I've ever met," I told him.

"I didn't mean to say that," he said touching my shoulder.

_"Don't touch me!"_ I hissed whirling around to face him. "Don't you dare!"

The tears were flowing more. I really wanted to hurt him.

"Bella," he said.

"Just shut up," I told him, my voice cracking from the emotion.

"Come here," he said pulling me into his arms.

I tried to fight him, but I was too emotionally wrung out and even though I would never admit it openly, being in his arms felt so good. I pounded my fists against his chest before finally giving in and just sobbing into his shirt. And he stood there, just taking it all. He rubbed my back and murmured words I couldn't make out.

I sniffed and pulled back, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry for being an insensitive bastard," he said looking me dead in the eye.

_He had great eyes, and gorgeous lashes._

_Whoa there, back up Bella. We're not supposed to be thinking that sorta ish. You hate this guy._

"Well you_ are_ an insensitive bastard, so I guess it's really hard for you to step out of character," I told him.

"I guess I deserve it," he said letting me go, and oddly enough I missed his warmth.

"You do," I said taking the tissue he offered me to wipe my face.

"Can we just start over?" he asked looking put out.

"I don't know if I'll ever like you," I said. "But I guess for the baby's sake we have to try to at least get along right?"

He looked over at me and nodded. "I'm willing to try."

"Fair enough," I said. "I'm Isabella Swan," I told him putting my hand out for him to shake.

"Emmett McCarty," he said shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same, but hopefully you'll work on that," I said.

"I thought you said..." he began.

"I'm being honest," I told him.

He nodded, "Okay."

"Let's discuss the terms of your previous arrangement and see if I can alter it to best suit me," I told him.

"You mean the money aspect of it," he said.

"I don't want your money," I said.

"But you're not turning it down are you?" he asked.

"The money won't be mine," I said trying to reign in my anger. "It will be for our child."

"This child will want for nothing, so you getting money is not necessary," he replied coldly.

"The fuck it isn't," I snapped.

"How much do you want?" he asked.

"Not as much as your floozy agreed to," I said pissed that he was willing to give her his money but acted all offended when I did it; to him I was a money grabbing whore.

"How much?" he repeated.

"Ten thousand dollars," I said.

"Done," he snapped. "Do I make out the cheque to you?"

"No," I said. "Make it out to the bloody tooth fairy."

"Whatever," he said. I'll have my lawyers draw up a fresh contract for you to go over and sign.

"Seems logical," I said. "Just so you know, I'm not going to be using any of your money on me. All of it goes to my baby."

"How saintly of you," he snarled.

"Doesn't matter what you think of me," I said.

"Good, because it's not much," he replied.

"Trust me, I think less of you."

He didn't get a chance to reply because we were interrupted by voices coming into the house.

_"Emmett are you home?"_ a woman's voice called out.

_"He has to be here, his car is parked out front,"_ a male voice replied.

I looked over at Emmett and saw him pale visibly.

"Guess I get to meet the parents sooner rather than later," I said to him just before the middle-aged couple turned the corner and joined us in the living room.

**-.-TA-.-**

**EmPOV**

What the hell were my parents doing over here?

They couldn't have picked a worse time to come pay a parental visit.

"Hi mom," I said rushing over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh darling, I didn't know you had company," my mother said peeping over my shoulder to see Bella.

"Dad," I said addressing my father.

"Is this another one of your whores?" my father asked and I heard the sharp intake of breath from both my mother and Bella. I turned to her and offered her an apologetic glance, before turning to put my father in his place.

I didn't get the chance.

How the hell did she move so quickly, I'd never know, but before I could blink Bella was standing there in front of my father.

"Now I see where Emmett gets his classic assholism from," she said looking my father dead in the face.

"Excuse _me,_" he sputtered.

"You sir," she said. "And the sir is used very lightly, are a first class asshole."

My mouth dropped open in shock, and I cheered inwardly. For the first time in my life, my father was speechless. It was a good look on him.

Bella Swan just earned a bit of my respect.

* * *

**A/N: More of Bella and Bernard next chapter, which won't be until tomorrow...its a holiday tomorrow, although I shouldn't tell you greedy ppl that...you'll expect more lol not to worry that was the initial plan anyway. Smooches. Night lovelies ~ Riney.**


	9. Chapter 8

**After this chapter Em is gonna need some consoling. Poor little darling. And Bella really does have a big mouth. Gotta work on curbing that.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe the nerve of the man standing before me. How dare he come in here and blatantly call me a whore. He knew nothing about me.

_Fucktard._

He was now gawking at me with a look of incredulity on his face.

_Yes, Mr. Asshole. I am not your son._

"_How dare you_?" he sputtered.

I rose a brow at him, "How dare _I_? You are the one who came in here and called me a whore. How dare _you_?"

His mouth gaped a bit, and he reminded me of a guppy. Had him there didn't I?

"Well..." he began.

"Well nothing," I snapped. "You have no idea who I am or why I'm here. Is that how you treat all of your son's guests?"

"My son hardly ever has guests," he spat.

"That is besides the point," I snapped back. "Do I look like a whore to you? Am I naked and panting? Am I riding your son's dick in the middle of the living room?"

"Well...no," he said having the grace to look embarrassed.

_Good._

"Exactly," I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Bernard, I believe that you owe this young woman an apology," the woman I assumed was Emmett's mother said with a fierce frown on her face.

"I apologize Ms..." he paused.

"Ms. Swan," I supplied. "The acceptance of the apology is pending however."

He looked at me in total disbelief. Yeah, bub. I am not someone to mess with.

Emmett chose that moment to find his voice back.

"Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan," he said coming to stand next to me.

"Bella this is my mother Patricia and you've already met my father, Bernard," he said with a small smirk.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. McCarty," I said offering her a smile.

"Lovely to meet you," she said returning my smile. "I do apologize for my husband again."

"You have no reason to apologize, he was the one being an ass," I said.

She flushed and nodded, turning to Emmett. "You didn't mention you were having guests darling."

I turned to Emmett and gave him a wicked grin.

"Emmett!" I said in a high-pitched voice. "You didn't tell them yet?"

Emmett's eyes bugged out and he shook his head, "Told them what?" he asked through gritted teeth.

I smiled totally ignoring him, "Why the good news silly."

"What good news?" his mother asked. "What is she talking about sweetheart?"

"Nothing," Emmett said catching my hand and pulling me close to him.

"Whatever you're up to, stop it now," he hissed in my ear.

"Relax," I whispered. "Why Patsy, Bernie I'm having your grandchild."

The look on both their faces was priceless. I turned to Emmett and grinned, he didn't return my grin. In fact he looked positively dangerous.

"Great going Bella," he snapped.

What? I did nothing wrong.

It wasn't as if they weren't going to find out anyway.

**-.-TA-.-**

**EmPOV**

I never wanted to strangle a female before now.

What the hell was she playing at?

I looked at my mother and father to see their shock written all over their faces. Bella turned and walked to the couch and sat down with a smug expression on her face.

Did she think that her little revelation was going to make things better?

"Emmett you better start explaining and fast," my father said being the first to snap out of the shock.

"Is it true? Is she _really_ having your baby?" my mother said.

"I have no reason to lie," Bella said from the couch.

"Bella. _Shut. Up_." I said angrily.

Her mouth snapped together so hard, I heard her teeth clink together. Finally.

"Yes, she's pregnant," I said to my parents.

"Is it even yours?" my father asked eyeing Bella warily on the couch.

"Yes it's mine," I said softly.

"Oh darling, you didn't tell me you were seeing anyone," my mother said throwing her hands around me in elation.

"We're not seeing each other," I told my mother.

"Then how?" she asked looking between me and Bella with confusion.

"Probably one of his many girls who he knocked up and now she's here trying to get money from him," my father snapped.

"That's enough!" I shouted.

"Bella and I have never even seen each other naked," I said trying to control my anger. "She was artificially inseminated."

"What?" my father asked.

"You know? Turkey basted?" Bella said coming to rejoin me.

I rubbed my face with an agitated swoop. _Why wouldn't she just shut up?_

"Someone better start explaining what the hell is going on around here this instant!" my father bellowed.

"You wanted this!" I shouted. "You wanted me to produce an heir, it's done. Now get the fuck out!"

I was tired of this. Of them. Of everything.

"Honey," my mother said.

"Not now mom," I said sinking into the chair, my face buried in my hands.

"I'm sorry baby," she said touching my hand sympathetically.

"This is far from over," I heard my father say.

"Bernard, shut up!" I heard my mother snap and the two of them continued arguing on the way out.

It was blissfully quiet after a few moments. I had forgotten that Bella was still there.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Just get out," I said not even looking up at her.

"Em..." she began.

"Get the fuck away from me," I said angrily. "You have just made my already fucked up life worse. I'm sure you'll go home and laugh about it into the night."

I turned and walked away leaving her there.

* * *

**A/N: And I just wanna hug him close and never let him go. *sigh***

**Bella's made a mess, is she going to try and fix it? Don't worry I won't make you wait too long to find out :) ~ Riney.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yes I have a big mouth and I know how to use it. I also know when to admit I'm wrong, I might've gone a little too far this time, but I'm gonna fix it. ~ B.**

**I don't own them, I just make them do strange things in my world. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**BPOV**

And just like that I felt horrible.

Gone was the arrogant man who had dropped into my life. He had been replaced by a sad and angry little boy who had spent years of his life living in the shadow of his verbally abusive father.

I had watched him walk away leaving me staring after him, not knowing what to say.

This was my fault.

I shouldn't have mouthed off to his father like that. I shouldn't have spilt the beans about the baby in that way.

Me and big mouth.

My mother always said it would get me in trouble.

I had made a big mess. Now I had to try to fix it. I pulled out my cellphone and called Edward.

"Hey doll where are you?" he asked when he answered.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said opening the front door and walking out.

"Try me," he said with a laugh.

"I'm at Emmett McCarty's house," I said.

"_You lying bitch!_" he cried making me laugh.

"Would I lie to you?" I said walking briskly. Outside had gotten chilly. The sky had darkened, with the promise of rain.

"What are you doing there?" Edward asked.

I told him off the past few minutes events and he was tsk'ing into the phone.

"You and that mouth," he said.

"I'm going to fix it," I said.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know yet," I admitted.

"Well you better get your cute little ass on it," Edward said.

"Yeah, and I've told you a million times to stop checking out my ass," I said with a laugh.

"Tell your ass to stop being so darned cute then," he joked back.

"I might not come home," I said.

"Ohhh," Edward said making kissy noises into the phone.

I rolled my eyes, "Get real Masen. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I would say use protection, but he's already knocked you up," Edward said with a big laugh.

"Edward Anthony Masen you are such a slut," I cried with a giggle.

"And you love me," he said.

"And you love me," I replied.

"Don't you ever forget it," he said.

I smiled and ended the call. I had reached my destination. The Great House. Bernard McCarty and I had to have a discussion.

**-.-TA-.-**

**EmPOV**

I heard the door close behind her and I felt the wave of pain that had been threatening crash over me. The tears came then, I was so tired of all this crap.

The tabloids believed I was a happy, carefree playboy who had everything served to him on a silver platter.

Yes I had an assortment of women to my disposal and I was less than proud of some of the things I had been involved in. After I had to stop playing football professionally because of a busted knee, I decided that it was time to live my life.

My father had other ideas for me. He wanted me to take over the family business. That was not me. I didn't mind taking over the sporting aspect of the business, because that was my first love and it gave me the opportunity to be still involved in the world I had been thrust out of.

I was young and I used that as basis to go out there and party away my life. I was having fun. I didn't want to be in a serious relationship. I didn't want to be tied down with a wife and a baby. It wasn't even in my thoughts.

Then my grandfather died.

And my world changed. Suddenly everyone wanted me to settle down and be something I was not ready to be. My father, who had never been supportive of my sports career, started to come down on me harder.

_I was not being a man._

_It was time to leave the stuff of kids behind._

_Who the fuck made him boss of my life?_

And now this mess with Bella and the baby. I wasn't ready to become a father. I made that stupid decision on a whim, now I couldn't even take it back. How the hell was I going to cope with this.

I just lay on my bed, letting the tears fall.

**-.-TA-.-**

**BPOV**

I rang the doorbell and waited, rubbing my hands together.

A few moments later the door opened, and Emmett's mother stood there with a look of surprise.

"Ms. Swan?" she asked.

"Please call me Bella," I said with a smile.

"Please, come in," she said stepping back to let me in.

"Thank you," I said as she closed the door behind us.

"How can I help you Bella?" she asked.

"I've come to apologize to both you and your husband," I said quietly.

"I see," she said.

"What happened over at Emmett's house was me throwing a tantrum," I said. "I was mad at Emmett and I wanted to hurt him because of something he had said to me earlier."

"Hmm," was all she said. "Please follow me."

I followed her down a long hallway into a cosy sitting room.

"Please make yourself comfortable," she said. "Would you like to something to drink?"

"No thank you Mrs. McCarty," I said sitting down.

"Please, call me Patricia," she said pouring herself a cup of tea.

She sat down and she looked at me intently for a few moments without saying a word. I felt like I was back in highschool, in the principal's office.

"How did you and Emmett meet?" she asked finally.

"At the fertility clinic," I replied.

"So you really are pregnant?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes, we found out today."

"I'm completely confused, how did this happen?" Patricia asked putting down her teacup.

So I spent the next few minutes explaining to her the events that led up to today.

"Oh my," she said covering her mouth.

"Why would he feel so desperate to do something like that?" I asked.

"His father is not a bad man," Patricia said.

I snorted then apologized. First impressions counted alot for me, although I probably hadn't made a good first impression on them either.

"He's just a bit hard," Patricia said.

"Too hard," I said.

"Perhaps," she replied.

There was no perhaps to it. The man was a bully, and he was bullying his own son, who from what little research I had done, didn't deserve it.

Just then the man in question walked into the room and his he smiled at his wife before turning to face me. The smile died on his lips and his face hardened.

"What is she doing here?" he said.

"Mr. McCarty," I said standing up to greet him. "I have come to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"Well you should," he retorted.

"I believe you owe Emmett an apology as well," I said waiting for the outburst.

He laughed.

"Whatever for?" he asked.

"He has done nothing wrong here," I said.

_If anyone had told me two hours ago that I would be standing here defending Emmett McCarty, I would've laughed in their face._

"Oh and I assume you know everything about my son," Bernard said with a sneer.

"I know enough," I said trying to reign in the anger that was bubbling in my chest. "Like how your son looks up to you and only wants you to accept him for who he is."

"And what is that young lady?" he said. "A playboy who has no plans of growing up?"

I gritted my teeth, "Yes, Emmett may have some unorthodox ways with women."

I snorted mentally at my own description of him. I personally thought he was a man-whore.

"That's an understatement," his father said.

"Fine, you win," I said. "But have you ever just talked to him?"

"About what?" he asked.

"About anything," I replied trying to understand if this man was honestly that clueless.

"Or have you ever told him that you're proud of him?" I continued.

"Of what? His short-lived football career?" he said with a derisive laugh.

"Short-lived as it may have been, it was pretty impressive," I said.

"Huh," was the reply I got.

"She's right you know darling," Patricia said joining the conversation. "Maybe the way you've been dictating to Emmett is causing his rebellion."

"He's almost twenty-five, he's had enough time to rebel Patty," he said turning to his wife.

"Not when you have a bully of a father, who all you want from him is acceptance and love," I piped in.

"I love my son," he said looking at me with shocked eyes. "He knows that."

_"Does_ he?" I asked. "I'm carrying your grandchild Mr. McCarty and I do not want my son or daughter growing up with a tyrannic grandfather."

"I see," he said regarding me thoughtfully.

"Well I figure that I've given you something to think about, I have to get back over to check on Emmett. He wasn't in a good state when I left," I said heading towards the door.

"Ms. Swan," Bernard called as I stepped through the door.

"Yes?" I said turning around.

"I think I might like having you in my son's life," he said and I could've sworn I saw a glimmer of a smile on his face.

"Good evening," I said with a smile.

Patricia followed me out, and surprised the hell out of me when she gave me a fierce hug.

"Thank you," she said.

I didn't know exactly what for but I smiled and headed back to Emmett's place.

Now to fix the mess with the big boy.

* * *

**A/N: All Bernard needs is someone to stand up to him. Bella has the balls to do it. Will her little talk with the patriarch solve some of this family's issues? We'll see. Now she has to go back and fix the mess with Emmett. Wonder how that's gonna turn out. Until next time duckies. *mwah***


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own these wonderful characters, S.M, the genius, does. I just make them a bit ruder and they have more sex ;)**

**I apologize for the lateness of this update...writer's block bit me in the ass...ugh...if Jasper bit me in the ass or Em, I wouldn't mind, but don't worry; I'm kicking back. Thanks for sticking with me :) ~ Riney**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**EmPOV**

I don't know if it was the sound of the rain hitting on the roof, or the smell filling my nostrils that roused me from my sleep.

How long had I been sleeping?

Ugh.

It had been a little after one in the afternoon when I fell asleep, or at least when I had closed my eyes. I glanced at my watch; it was just after four now. I got off the bed and crossed to the window and looked out. It was storming out there, the wind was blowing so hard it was bending the trees. I wonder if Bella got home before it started storming.

I tried telling myself I was just worried because she was carrying my child in her womb, but I knew that it was a lie. I liked Bella Swan. She was a little rough around the edges, but she was a tough cookie. She stood up for herself and she was brutally honest. Half of the time, I didn't want to strangle her. The other half...well let's just say I might go to jail for the thoughts she incited.

Now to investigate that smell.

I padded down the hallway and into the living-room, no one there. "Mom?" I called noticing Bella's jacket on the back of the couch.

Didn't she take that with her?

"Mom? Are you cooking?" I asked heading towards the kitchen. I could hear the music now, it was actually loud. _Why hadn't I noticed that before?_ God, I needed to get back in the game. When I turned into the kitchen the sight before me nearly knocked me off my feet. Dancing in the middle of the room, eyes shut and going all out was definitely not my mother.

Bella was shaking her hips in time with the music, and singing, if you could call it that, along with the song. Which happened to be Milkshake by Kelis.

_"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours!"_ she sang while she stirred something on the stove.

Ah, there was the source of the smell. Bella was still gyrating and doing these insanely cute pelvis thrusts. That's when the laughter started; I couldn't believe it. All the stress that I had been going through lately seemed to evaporate as I watched Bella dance her ass off and sing in the worst voice I had ever heard.

I couldn't stop laughing, this big belly laugh was pouring out of my mouth and tears of mirth were building in my eyes. I didn't even notice that the music stopped abruptly, I was too busy grabbing the counter for support. I had laughed until I was weak.

"How long have you been there?" Bella said poking me in the chest.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but one look at her face sent me into hysterics again. Her lips twitched and pretty soon we were both laughing our asses off.

"You sounded so terrible," I said holding my sides.

"Bitch _please_," she replied with a grin. "I could give Kelis a run for her money."

I snorted, "Ha!"

"You sir, are a hater," she said giggling.

We laughed a bit more before she moved away to check the stove, the smell hit me again, making me realize just how hungry I was.

"What are you cooking?" I asked walking over to join her by the stove.

"Just a quick meal, I was hungry and I figured you could use something to eat too," she said looking up at me with a smile.

_Did she smile at me? Like a real smile? Wow._

"Okay," I said warily.

"What?" she asked frowning at me. "Think I poured rat poison in here?"

"Of course not," I said with a nervous laugh.

She rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't kill the father of my baby," she said. "Even if he deserved it."

My eyes flew to hers in shock and then I relaxed when I realised she was teasing. "Ha, ha, very funny."

"I thought so too," she said with a smirk. "Can you grab two plates?"

"Sure shorty," I said humming the song she was singing a few moments ago.

"I know you were checking out my booty," she said waving the wooden spoon at me.

She had me there. I believe I _had_ checked out her 'booty'.

I handed her the plates and watched as she dished out whatever it was she had cooked. One thing was sure, it smelt delicious. Or maybe I was just hungry.

"Seriously what is that?" I asked.

"It's pasta and sausage, in a cheese sauce," she replied handing me a plate. "Nothing fancy and you didn't have much in your fridge so..." she trailed off with a shrug.

"Yeah, I don't really eat at home," I said taking the other plate from her.

"I would never have guessed," she said with a grin. "We're eating by the fireplace."

"Yes ma'am," I said heading to the livingroom. Maybe I was still sleeping and this was some sick dream I was having. She couldn't actually be being nice to me, not after today...hell not since we met.

"I made some kool-aid," she called from the kitchen. "I figured you wouldn't mind since it's the only thing you had in your cupboard to drink."

I loved kool-aid, sue me.

"That's fine," I replied setting the food down on the coffee table. The rain was coming down harder and the house was getting kind of cold. I got the fire started up and was about to go back to help Bella when she came into the room.

"Oh wow," she breathed as she walked towards the fireplace. "This really makes in here pretty," she said handing me a glass.

"Cushions," I said pulling a few down to the ground.

"Thanks," she said sinking on to one of them and resting her glass on the table.

I quickly joined her and took up my plate, "I hope this tastes as good as it smells."

"I'm an excellent cook," Bella said stabbing one of her pasta shells with the fork and taking a bite. "Hmmm."

"Here goes nothing," I said lifting my fork to my mouth.

When my mouth closed around the fork, I swear I was Remy the rat from Ratatouille. Sparks went off in my mouth and I would've cried, if it didn't make me seem like a pussy. When I opened my eyes, Bella was looking at me expectantly, "So?" she asked.

I swallowed and took a sip of my drink, "It's aight."

Bella rolled her eyes, and took a few more bites of her food. "You're full of it."

I shrugged and dug into my meal. It was great, really. Maybe I could make her stay and cook for me forever.

We ate in silence for a bit, when she put down her fork and looked at me. I rose a brow at her, and waited for her to start talking.

"Emmett, I think we really got off on the wrong foot," she started.

"That's an understatement," I said.

That earned me a glare.

"Sorry, you were saying."

She cleared her throat, "Right, as I was saying...we got off on the wrong foot, and today was exceptionally terrible."

I nodded, not saying anything, waiting for her to continue.

"And I'd like to say I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Huh?" I said.

She laughed, "I said I'm sorry."

"I heard you, but I really don't know if I'm hallucinating," I replied honestly shocked.

"Please don't get all excited," she said picking up her plate and resumed eating. "This is a very rare occurrence."

"That I believe," I said with a grin. I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry too."

Her brows raised high enough to reach her hairline, "You are?"

I nodded, "I wasn't exactly Mr. Sunshine and rainbows myself."

"True," she said looking at me thoughtfully. "So what do we do about this mess?"

"Start over?"

"I guess we could."

"Hi, I'm Emmett. It's nice to meet you," I said stretching out my hand.

She put down her plate and looked at my hand.

**~.~ TA ~.~**

**BPOV**

Here it was. The moment where we could start fresh and make good for our baby.

And after what happened this afternoon with Emmett and his father, I didn't want to add to any of his issues. He probably had enough to last him a lifetime, without adding me to the equation.

I looked at his outstretched hand, then I looked back up into his light blue eyes.

_Gosh his eyes were pretty._

I wonder if our baby will have his eyes.

Okay, I was getting side tracked.

I held out my hand and grabbed his, feeling slightly flushed when his warm skin connected with mine.

"I'm Bella," I said looking down at our joined hands. "Nice to...um...meet you Emmett."

He shook my hand up and down a few times and then let me go.

I really tried to ignore the feeling of loss when my hand dropped into my lap. I didn't even like the man, a few hours ago.

Hormones. Yup. I'd blame it on the hormones.

"You look scared," he said causing my eyes to flash up to his.

"Scared?" I said with a nervous laugh.

He nodded, "Yup. Did you think my hand was gonna spring teeth and bite you?" he asked.

"_Hardy har-har,_" I said sarcastically.

Then he grinned. Okay, I really needed to start paying attention to my surroundings.

When did those dimples grow?

And why the hell did I suddenly want to bury my tongue in them.

I must've turned red, because he leaned in closer, a look of concern on his face.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, scrambling to my feet. "I'm fine, probably just something not sitting well in my stomach."

"Oh," he said. "Do you get morning sickness?"

I scoffed at him, "Morning sickness, midday sickness, night sickness."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For?"

"I don't know, I just figured since I'm the one who got you pregnant, I should be held accountable for something," he said.

I smiled, that answer earned him a few brownie points with me. "Apology accepted."

I headed into the kitchen with the plates, needing to get some space between us. The rain was still falling steadily outside and now there was lightning flashing. I hated thunderstorms. The rain, I didn't mind but the lighting and thunder...creeped the hell out of me.

I scraped the food off the plates and put them in the dishwasher, Emmett was still in the other room.

I was heading to the fridge when there was a very bright flash of lightning, and everything went black.

My scream and the roll of thunder that followed that flash of lightning, were in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Mickeyluver33...You'll get your wish soon. Love you! KCLutz4475...I love you too! You're always there to kick my ass into action. Thank you.**

**JessJess76: I really am sorry about causing your addiction to grow...*giggles* :D**

**To all the others who reviewed and are following, thank you all so very much for putting up with my brain freezes. I'm gonna go finish watching American Idol...some of these auditions are fuckin hilarious...pahaha. Laters, babies. **


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own them. I just like to play with them. ~ Riney**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**EmPOV**

Bella had disappeared into the kitchen when her phone started ringing.

I looked at the Caller-I.D and saw a picture of her and Edward.

_Why was he calling her?_

Okay stupid question; he was her room-mate and probably was just worried that she was out in this weather.

I grabbed the phone and hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hel...Hello?" the voice on the other end faltered.

"Is this Edward?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Is Bella near by?"

"She's in the kitchen," I replied. "Is something wrong?"

"It's storming out," he said.

"I'm aware, and?" I asked wondering where he was going with this.

"Bella hates storms," he said. "She gets really freaked out by the lightning and thunder."

_ Big Bad Bella was afraid of something? Interesting._

"Thanks for the heads up," I said.

"Please take care of her," he said finally after a long pause.

"Sure," I said clicking end.

I got up to go to the kitchen with Bella when there was a brilliant flash of lightning and the lights flickered.

_Oh great._

I sped up but when I was halfway there, the lights went out just as the thunder boomed. It almost covered Bella's scream. Almost.

Luckily I knew my house like the back of my hand and I was able to get to the kitchen quickly.

"Bella?" I called.

She didn't answer.

"Bella? I can't see anything, answer me please," I tried again.

"I'm here," she said, voice whisper soft, fear lacing it.

"Where? Be specific honey," I said moving forward.

"Fridge," she said softly again. The rain was pouring so loudly, I had to strain to hear her.

Ok I had to keep her talking, ease her nerves a bit.

"Edward called," I said conversationally, inching forward.

"He did?" she asked.

Good. She was talking.

"Yeah, called to check on you," I said.

"He loves me, you know," she said, her voice nearer this time.

Why did my mother insist that the kitchen I hardly use be so freaking big?

"He does?" I asked, not even wanting to understand why that statement made my stomach clench.

"Yeah and I love him," she said.

_Clench._

"That's...nice," I said through gritted teeth. I hated the little copper haired freak a bit more.

"Emmett?" she called.

Her voice was just ahead of me, I was sure if I reached out, I'd touch her.

"Yeah?" I said taking another step.

"I'm scared."

I reached out and she was there, I reacted without thinking, and pulled her into my arms. "It's just a storm."

She buried her face in my chest, and I was bombarded with a light fruity scent. Her entire body was shaking, and her skin was ice-cold.

_What the hell?_ She _really_ was afraid. I thought she was just, you know, over reacting.

Boy was I ever wrong.

I rubbed my hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her.

"I got you," I said hugging her close.

"The lightning..." she said.

"I know, come on, let's get you back to the living room," I said moving her to my side.

"It's too far," she said still shaking.

I had heard that fear was really irrational. I wasn't afraid of much, and not to this extent.

"The fire is still going, so we'll have light in there," I said reassuringly.

"Can't walk," she said with a death grip on my bicep.

'Okay. Let's try to be rational here Emmett,' I thought to myself.

"I'll carry you okay?" I asked.

I felt her nod into my shoulder and I bent my knees and scooped her into my arms. She instantly buried her face in my neck, sending a shock through my system. She settled comfortably in my arms, which welcomed the weight as if it were always there.

I made my way gingerly out of the kitchen, another flash of lightning helping to light the way; Bella burrowed closer to me and I felt her entire body tremble. I gripped her body a bit tighter as I walked out the door and into the hall. The glow from the fireplace on the walls, as we continued. When I reached the living room I put her on the couch and sat down beside her. Her eyes were shut tight, her breath coming out in erratic spurts.

I reached over and brushed her hair out of her face, "Hey," I said tilting her chin up. "It's ok. You're not alone."

"I hate it so much," she said inching closer to me.

"Are you gonna be ok if I go grab a few pillows and a blanket from my room?" I asked.

"You're gonna come right back?" she asked, her big brown eyes looking up at me.

I nodded, "Right back."

"Ok," she said with a sigh and snuggled into the couch.

**-.-TA-.-**

**BPOV**

And now I was a sniveling fool afraid of lightning and thunder.

Earth swallow me whole now please.

Where was my phone? Ah, there it was. I grabbed it and dialed Edward's number.

"Sweetcheeks are you ok?" he asked sounding frantic.

"I want to crawl into a hole and never come out," I whispered into the phone.

"Aww honey, what happened?" he asked.

"I freaked out. In front of Emmett," I said sinking deeper into the chair.

"And that's a problem?" Edward asked, and I could hear the interest in his voice.

"I'm just embarrassed Eddie," I said.

"Where is he?" Edward asked.

"Gone for pillows and blankets," I told him.

"Okay, well try to get some sleep ok? They said on the news that this storm will last out the night," Edward went on.

_Until morning? Oh joy._

"Thanks for calling earlier hon," I told him.

"Love you," he said making me smile.

"Love you too," I replied going to hang up.

"Bella?" Edward said just before I hung up.

"Hmm?"

"Play nice," he said then hung up.

What did that mean? I always play nice. Well okay, not always but the majority of the time, I did.

Emmett came back then, his face buried behind a sea of fluff.

I stood up and helped him with the bedding; I wasn't as shaky as a few minutes ago.

"Thanks," he said smiling at me. "But you just sit your butt down and let me get this sorted out."

"Edward said its going to last the night," I told him, sitting back down and watching him make a make-shift bed.

"He called again?" Emmett asked without looking at me.

"No. I called him," I said noticing how the muscles in his neck tightened.

"Oh," was all he said, then returned to his task.

"I brought you a shirt to sleep in," he said when he was finished.

"Thank you."

He handed me the shirt and I hugged it close to my chest, I wasn't sleepy. I doubted that I was going to get any sleep tonight anyway.

"No problem," he said. "So you gonna tell me why you're so afraid of..." he gestured to the outside with his hand. "...this?"

"I'd rather not," I told him, my hand going around my stomach in a defensive way. I watched as his eyes took in the movement, and he shrugged.

"That's cool," he told me. "I'm gonna get ready for bed."

What? He was gonna leave me out here alone?

"Calm down," he said looking at me.

How did he know I was freaking out?

"I'm sleeping out here with you," he said taking off his shirt.

Well hello.

"I'll turn around so you can get dressed," he said lying down on the comforter and facing away from me.

I stared at his muscular back for a moment, before jumping up and taking off my jeans and shirt. Emmett's shirt was ten times my size, yes, that was a major exaggeration...still. It was huge. The thing practically swallowed me, and fit me like a dress.

"You can turn around," I said quietly.

"You can come and lay down," he said turning to face me, his eyes clouding over momentarily when his eyes perused my body. I blinked and the moment passed, he looked normal again. Well if by normal, I meant exceptionally sexy with the shadows that the flames were casting on his face.

I went down on my knees and crawled over to the bed, as he raised it so I could crawl under.

It was warm under there. I felt as snug as a bug as the covers settled around me. I could hear the rain beating steadily on the roof, the thunderstorms were still going on, but it was considerably far and few between now. So the room was quieter, I liked that.

The lights were still off, and the fire was dying down.

No one said anything for a while, but I knew Emmett wasn't asleep. His body was too tense next to me.

"Emmett?" I whispered as a sudden boom of thunder shook the room.

He grunted something incoherent and turned his body, "Come here," he said opening his arms.

I hesitated for a minute or two, then the lightning flashed again, forcing my hand so to speak. I was in his arms in a heart beat.

_Ohhh he was so warm._

"Quit fidgeting," he said, his voice sounding husky in my ear.

His arm was thrown over my stomach, pinning me to him. My ass was firmly against his groin.

_Oh my._

_Hormones. Hormones. Hormones._

Yup, I'll keep chanting that.

Or it was the storm that had my emotions out of whack.

_That **had** to be it, because there was no way in hell I was attracted to the man lying behind me._

I could feel his every breath and I wiggled a bit; oh God was he hard?

"Bella," he growled sexily. Okay, it was _definitely_ the storm.

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Go to sleep," he said.

"Okay. Good night Emmett."

He sighed, "Good night."

It was quiet again, with the exception of the flames dying out in the fireplace and the thunder rolling in the distance.

My eyes drifted close, and I focused on the sound of Emmett's breathing as I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I did it! Emmett is MINE! Tash, send him over...mama's missed him soooo much. For all of you looking for them to get it on during the black out, sorry if I disappointed you. I want this to be as realistic as possible, although if it were me, I would've jumped his bones a longggg time ago. Anyways, as I was saying, they did NOT like each other, so we can't go from intense feelings of dislike to screwing like hamsters...it's a process. Sooo that said, just bare with me ok? Spank you :D**

**JessJess76: I'm completely torn...teehee. I look forward to the 'bonding' myself ;)**

**KCLutz4475: Deadline met! Riney FTW! Woot :D**

**MoeBop: LOL kidnapped you huh? Lovely...I'm now a drug dealer AND a kidnapper. My parents will be so proud :D**

** : Thank you sweetie :)**

**Mickeyluver33: LOL you can have him when I'm done...God knows when that will be. I need him for 'research' purposes ya know...so he and Bells can get their 'bonding' on. :) **

**jessa76: LOL it'll get there...I'm not fast fowarding that...this'll take time, but don't worry, I won't keep you waiting for too long. The five yr deal is not over yet...lol...hasn't even begun. Time will tell ;)**

**danimcket: Aren't they though? And yes...black outs...**

**Marie One: Thanks babe :)**

**brosserrat: Thank you honey :)**

**Nonita: Glad you're loving it hun :D**

**KimberlyAnnT: But of course :)**

**emma217: Thanks darling, more soon. **

**That said, I'm going to bed...I have not one, but TWO SMEXY men waiting for me *winks* Until next time girlies... that was said in Maury's voice (yes I'm crazy) love you all ~ Riney**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry about the 'no action' in the last chapter, despite all your darling reviews about black-out sex lmfao. I love you guys so much. You really know how to boost my ego, and make me write more :)**

**I do not own Emmett, Bella or the others. I just play with them :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to brilliant sunlight shining on my face.

I rolled over expecting, what exactly, I don't know, but that didn't quell the disappointment when I realized Emmett wasn't there.

Then the nausea hit; I scrambled to my feet, twisting in the covers and barely made it to the bathroom and emptied my stomach.

I was in there for a long time, cursing in my head every time I retched into the bowl.

Damn stupid morning sickness.

_Baby, please be good for mommy,_ I pleaded silently.

Finally after a few more minutes of endless vomiting, my stomach settled enough for me to get up and wash up. I left the bathroom and headed back to the living room. It was still empty and the house was quiet.

I gathered up the bedding and folded them neatly, putting them on the couch.

When I was finished I went into the kitchen to see if Emmett were in there, not that I expected him to be. Sure enough he wasn't.

_Where the hell was he?_

I rummaged around in the cupboards and found some biscuits, and while I was waiting for some water to boil for my tea, I nibbled on a few. It actually kept the nausea in check. Thank God.

I was halfway through my tea, when I heard the door open. I whirled around expecting to see Emmett, instead I saw a slim blonde man.

He was looking down and I coughed, alerting him to my presence. His head snapped up and his eyes flew up to my face, the shock quickly melted away to a smile.

"Well hello there," he drawled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"He was right," he said with a chuckle. "You are rude as hell."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I'm James," he said stepping closer and stretching out his hand.

"I don't care who you are," I replied eyeing his hand disdainfully.

"And you must be Bella," he went on as if I hadn't spoken. "I'm Emmett's best friend."

"I'm amazed he has friends," I said snappishly.

"You really are a first class bitch huh?" James asked cocking his head on a side to regard me closely.

_Well fuck you,_ I thought.

"Anyway, Emmett had to leave early this morning, something came up," he said walking over to the fridge, completely ignoring my lack of conversation. I turned to watch him with a frown.

"So he asked me to come over and let you know," he continued. "Although I can see that you couldn't be bothered."

"Don't come in here assuming you know me," I snapped.

"You've done a pretty bang up job of letting me know who you are," he said turning to face me, the bottle of juice halfway to his head.

"Do you live here?" I asked, getting up and snatching the bottle from him just as he was about to put it to his mouth.

"Do you?" he replied.

_He had me there. I didn't. I wasn't even Emmett's friend._

"You're right," I said handing him back the bottle. "Tell Emmett I went home. He knows how to find me if he needs me."

I turned to walk out of the kitchen when James said something, "I'd really like you to stay, so we can get to know each other."

"I have no clothes here," I replied quietly.

"Emmett has tons of T-shirts and boxers," he replied.

_Gosh, this man had an answer for everything under the sun, didn't he?_

I sighed, knowing I was defeated. "Fine, can I at least take a shower?"

"By all means, go ahead," he said. "I'll make breakfast. Do you want anything in particular?"

"No..." I said. "Make whatever."

"You sure? Pregnant women usually have very demanding tastes," he said.

"I'm good, as long as it isn't chicken," then I continued to the bathroom.

_Stupid girl. You don't know where anything is,_ I thought to myself.

I opened the bathroom door and let out a small scream; James was standing there, with a very amused look on his face.

"Sorry," he said. His hands were full of...what were his hands full of?

"These are the clothes you're going to need," he said. "And a fresh towel."

"Um...thanks?" I said.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "Now get your cute little tush in the bath, so we can get on with the niceties."

I gave him a fake smile, took the things and went back in the bathroom. I could hear him laughing as he walked away.

_Jackass._

The bathroom was actually quite lovely, now that I could see it, in its entirety. My previous visit, I had only noticed the intricate detail on the porcelain toilet bowl. And when I got some money, I would definitely be investing in one of these shower heads. I was in Heaven.

By the time I was dry and dressed, James had the house smelling wonderful.

"Oh my goodness, in here smells lovely," I said taking a deep breath when I stepped into the kitchen.

"Thank you," he replied putting a plate in front of me.

Everything looked lovely, I didn't waste anytime. I grabbed a fork and dug in, I was starving.

"If only I could get everyone to eat my meals with such gusto," he said sitting across from me.

I swallowed and looked up at him, "What do you do?"

"Absolutely nothing," he replied cheerfully. "I live off my parents at the moment."

_Was he serious? He looked serious._

"Well good for you," I said returning to my plate.

"Thanks," he said with a laugh. "Maybe you should speak to my parents so they could understand how good it is for me."

"I was being sarcastic," I told him.

He gasped and held his hand over his heart dramatically, "What? You weren't being real with me? Oh God, no."

I put down my fork and looked at his smirking face, and then I was laughing. James laughed right along with me.

"You have a nice laugh, and it totally makes you look younger when you do it," he said.

"Are you implying that I look old?" I asked raising a brow at him.

"Nope, not at all," he said his lips twitching.

"Screw you," I said with a smile.

"Nah, I'm good," he said taking a bite of his breakfast. "So let's start over shall we?"

"I guess," I said finishing up the last of my French Toast. "I'm Bella."

"I'm James, it's nice to meet you Bella," he said holding out his hand.

I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too."

"So Bella, what is it that you do?" he asked.

"I work at a flower shop," I told him, sipping my juice.

"That must be fun," he said. And he didn't say it in a derogatory way either, which was a refreshing surprise. Most people from his obvious status, usually treated my job as something to be ashamed of.

"It has it's moments," I said.

"How'd you and Emmett meet?" he asked switching subjects.

"I'm sure you already know that," I said giving him a pointed stare.

"Oh I know from Emmett's point of view, I'd like to hear your interpretation of it," he replied sitting back and watching me.

"Do you have to do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Stare at me like that?" I said.

"Sorry, I like to look at the person I'm talking to," he said. "Nasty habit."

"Huh," I said shaking my head.

"I met him at a fertility clinic," I said.

"Lovely, why were you there?" he asked.

"Oh I was just passing through the neighbourhood and decided, 'Hey I'm here I could as well try to get pregnant!'," I told him.

"I like that spontaneity in a person," he replied.

I laughed at that, I actually liked this guy. He wasn't pretending with me. Hell, it was like he was me with balls.

"Yeah, so they got the specimen, mixed up and bada bing, bada boom, I'm carrying Emmett's baby," I finished.

"You poor thing," he said leaning forward with a wistful smile on his face.

"Thank you!" I cried out.

"So now you're stuck with the asshole," he said sympathetically.

"Oh my God, yes!" I told him emphatically.

"I know how you feel, well sort of," he said. "Emmett's my best friend so I know he probably reacted badly to it at first."

"That's an understatement," I said with a snort. "He was a total dick."

"Opposed to you being a total bitch?" he asked.

Wait a minute, what? I didn't see that coming.

"Yeah, you're trying to figure out how I switched teams so smoothly huh?" James said with a smirk.

What the hell? He was good.

"Okay," I said. "I bite."

"Both of you were shell-shocked by this whole thing right?" he said. "And both of you are obviously spoiled and used to getting your own way, so neither of you took the time to sit back and come at the situation calmly and like responsible adults."

_I think I hate him now._

"Yes, I know I'm right," he said with a grin.

"Bite me," I snapped.

"Again...nah I'm good."

"So you're saying we were both wrong?" I asked.

"Yip," he replied.

"I see, fine. Maybe you're right."

"I am right," he said.

"Right, so tell me about Emmett," I said, suddenly curious to know more about the man who I was going to have a baby with.

"What do you want to know?" James asked getting up to clear our plates away.

"Anything you can tell," I told him.

So I spent the next few hours talking to James, and learning all things Emmett. I listened as he went on and about, how great Emmett was, could be, if I'd just give him a chance. I was surprised that he was so adamant about it, but I guess that's what best friends are for, right? Still, there was more to it than met the eye, I'd think about that later. But listening to him, was way better than resorting to the tabloid write ups about Emmett. When my stomach grumbled, signalling time for lunch, James got up with a smile.

"That baby is just like his father," James chuckled.

"_Her_ father," I replied.

"Sorry, _her_ father," James said with a laugh. "I take it you're ready for lunch."

I smiled, "I guess I am."

James stood up, "What are we having?"

"Pizza?" I said hopefully.

"I know this great pizza place close to here that delivers," he said. "Want anything specific on it?"

"No I like most everything, oh can I have extra mushrooms?" I told him.

"Sure," he said grabbing the phone. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," I told him pinning him with my gaze, "How long have you been in love with Emmett?"

* * *

**A/N: And yup...I've left it there. *goes off to take a nap* Will probably post again later :D Toodles ~ Riney**


	14. Chapter 13

_**"How long have you been in love with Emmett?" ~ **_**Let's go from there shall we? **

**I don't own them, I just like to play with them from time to time. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**EmPOV**

As I closed the door behind me I heard voices coming from the living-room.

Bella was still here.

I was actually surprised. I thought she would've high-tailed it out of here as soon as she opened her eyes.

They were laughing and talking, I couldn't make out the words as I threw my gym bag into the closet.

"_Pizza...mushrooms..._" words filtered to me as I made my way closer.

I heard James ask if she wanted anything else and I listened for her reply before moving forward. To say what she asked next, blew me away, was an understatement.

_"How long have you been in love with Emmett?"_

She had to be out of her ever-loving mind.

Bella Swan had crossed the line.

How dare she ask my best friend something like that?

To insinuate that he was in love with me?

I barged into the room, startling both of them.

James' face was pale, and her brown eyes widened when she saw me.

"Oh," she said. "You're back."

"_Are you out of your fucking mind?_" I snarled at her.

"_Excuse_ me?" she said a frown on her face.

"No I will not excuse you!" I said angrily. "What the _fuck_ are you insinuating?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, rising to her feet.

James was still just standing there.

Under different circumstances, I would've laughed because of all the time I'd known James, this was the first time I ever saw him speechless.

"That question you just asked," I said turning my attention back to Bella.

A look of understanding dawned on her face. "Oh. That question."

"Yes that question," I said, my teeth bared.

"Well it was a relevant question," she said with a shrug.

"How the fuck was it relevant?" I asked trying to calm down.

Again, she was the only woman who made me want to snap her neck.

"Because it's as plain as the nose on your face that he's in love with you," she said looking over my shoulder at James.

"Are you trying to say you think my best friend is gay?" I asked.

"I don't think," she replied rolling her eyes. "I mean, I didn't figure it out at first but..." she trailed off.

"Hey Jamie are you ok?" she asked moving around me to stand in front of James.

"You are such a bitch," I said turning to follow her the short distance. "Stay the fuck away from him."

"Get over yourself Emmett," she snapped, waving her hands in front of James' face. "He's in shock."

"You don't say," I said sarcastically. "You're accusing him of being someone who fucks other men in the ass. What do you expect?"

She glared at me, and made a sound in the back of her throat.

"Why he's in love with you, I'll never understand."

"He is not gay, you stupid little ass," I cried. "I would know if _my_ best friend were gay."

"Sure you would," she fired back. "And I'm an ass? Fuck you."

"Fuck you!" I said getting right up in her face.

This little trouble maker needed to get the hell out of my house.

"Emmett," James choked out. "Stop."

_Oh. He was still breathing._

"No James, she's gone too far," I said.

Bella folded her arms and glared at me. "You didn't answer me James."

_She was gonna ignore me?_

"Get out!" I shouted.

"Screw you!" she shouted back.

"**_Enough_**!" James shouted, silencing both of us.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Would the two of you spoiled brats shut the fuck up!"

"Hey buddy, I was just defending you," I said to him.

"Defending me?" he asked.

"Yeah, what she said was..."

"Oh you mean when she asked if I was in love with you? Or you mean when she was accusing me of fucking men in their asses?" James snapped.

Okay. Maybe I had gotten a bit too heated. Still, doesn't mean she was right.

"Well guess what buddy," he said quietly. "She was right."

_Well of course she...wait. **What?**_

"Now if you'll excuse me," James said, his voice thick with emotion. "I'm gonna take my gay self home. You children can continue to bicker."

And with that he turned and left us standing there. I heard the door slam behind him.

_What the hell just happened?_

I turned to look at Bella.

"And now who's the ass who's hurt his best friend's feelings?" she said shaking her head and going out the of the room.

I sunk into the chair, my mind flying at warp speeds, trying to process everything that just happened.

_James was gay?_

_How the hell did I miss that?_

_And he was in love with me?_

_What the fuck?_

_I had to go find him. He must think I hate him._

**_Fuck._**

* * *

**A/N: Emmett is always putting his foot in his mouth isn't he? Tsk. And I have nothing against gay people. Hell, I get accused of being a lesbian all the time lol. So yeah, nothing but love. **

**Cailley Rachelle: No, I don't have an update schedule...I'm terrible at keeping dates so I won't even begin to promise you something I can't deliver, I do, however try to update regularly unless RL gets in the way. Thanks for loving my baby :D**

**Not all of twilight is gay: I LOVE your DP *giggles* **

**MoeBop: HAHAHAH your aunt petunia? *cackles***

**girlcanwrite16: Of course they will...just takes time. They're both so damn stubborn. **

**JessJess76: I love you...undignified snorts and all ;)**

**Mickeyluver33: *fist pump* FINALLY! I was able to get one over you :p lol you're always in my head, so I'm really pleased that you didn't see this one coming :D**

**Cevvin: :p I loveeee your sarcasm :D What thoughts? Come on pm me, lemme know what's going on in that head of yours :D**

**To all my reviewers, followers and ppl who've favorited this story : *BIG KISSES* love you all muchly. Until next time lovelies :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**FFN sucks ass sometimes. Just saying. I was trying to get this on here for soooo long...ugh. Anyways here it is. Emmett talks to James. **

**SM is no me, and I'm definitely no her :D**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**BPOV**

I didn't mean to out James like that.

Honestly.

I am not a malicious person.

How was I supposed to know that idiot Emmett was gonna come barreling in like that and cause a scene?

The man had the worst case of foot-in-mouth disease I ever saw. Hell, he was worse than me.

I grabbed my jacket and purse; I had to get out of here.

I think I had over stayed my welcome.

I walked back in to the living room and found Emmett the same spot I had left him, although he was sitting now. Looking completely lost.

Dammit.

"Um," I said drawing his gaze. "I'm leaving."

"Right," he murmured. "Drive safely."

_Wow._ He actually sounded like he cared.

"Oh. Yeah, thanks."

His head dropped again, and I sighed.

"Just give him a little time," I said. "And I'm sorry that I had any part in all of this drama."

"You're a ball of drama," he said quietly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"He hates me," he groaned, running a hand through his hair with frustration.

"No, he loves you," I said fiddling with my purse. "He's just confused now, but when you talk to him reassure him that he hasn't lost his best friend."

"Yeah."

Nothing more could be said, at least not on my part. I really didn't want to talk to Emmett anymore at this point. I needed to get a breath of fresh air, and staying there with him was suffocating me.

"Goodbye," I said moving towards the door.

He didn't answer.

I called Rosalie when I got in the car, making sure she had been good through the stupid storm.

"Hey Bella," she answered breathlessly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm good," I replied with a smile. "How are you? Did you brave the storm?"

"Bella please, it was just a ton of rain and a few thunderstorms," she replied with a short laugh.

I grinned, "I should've known it wouldn't have bothered you. What time do you want me to come in today?"

"Hmm?" she said.

"Did I call at a bad time?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No," she said hastily. "Well sort of, Jake came over last night..."

I laughed, "No need to go on."

"Good, I'm not opening today, so you have a day off," she said with a giggle.

"Tell Jake I said thanks," I said with a grin.

"You're welcome," Jake's deep baritone said in the background.

"See you in the morning," I told her ending the call.

Great. The day off. What was I going to do with my time?

I shrugged and turned on the radio, letting the music fill my car. Edward had probably gone off to work already, maybe Alice was free. I'd call her when I got home.

Then maybe later I could find James and apologize for causing him any embarrassment.

Yeah. I'd do that.

Maybe then I wouldn't feel like such a horrible person.

**-TA-**

**EmPov**

Bella Swan.

The woman had become a thorn in my damn side.

And the worst part, was that I couldn't just ignore her ass.

Shit.

I finally moved from the living room and took a shower. Letting the hot water run over my too tight muscles, trying to ease the tension that was coursing through my body.

My head was so full, I feared it would explode.

I still hadn't figured out how to talk to James.

I mean, how did one approach the subject?

Call me clueless because I couldn't think of anything.

Oh well, I'd just wing it.

James was still my best friend, and perhaps that should be how I started the conversation.

He was more than likely beating himself up, thinking that I hated him.

Poor idiot.

I loved him.

He was the brother I had always longed for, and I'll be damned if something as trivial as his sexuality got in the way.

I sighed and finishing up my shower, turned off the water and stepped out onto the soft mat.

Grabbing my towel I made quick work of drying my skin as I headed into the bedroom.

Throwing on some clothes I grabbed my car keys and headed out.

Hopefully James had gone home, because he sure as hell wasn't answering my calls.

Stubborn ass.

The drive to James', which usually lasted fifteen minutes, seemed much longer today.

As I got closer, the nerves started gnawing at my stomach.

What if he didn't want to see me?

Did I just lose my best friend?

I was going to strangle Bella.

Turning into James' driveway, I was relieved to see his car. I parked behind him and got out.

As I made my way to the door, I tried going over an opener.

I didn't even bother knocking, since I had a key. I pushed the key in the door and pushed open the door.

"James?" I called.

I could hear music playing. Loudly.

What the hell was he listening to?

I headed towards the sound of the music and found my friend curled up on the couch looking like someone had just kicked his puppy.

"Buddy?" I said quietly.

He started and his head snapped around towards me.

His eyes were bloodshot.

_Oh man. Had he been crying?_

I felt lower than pond scum.

"Hey," I said.

He sniffed and blinked rapidly, as though he thought he was hallucinating.

"What are you doing here?" he croaked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" I asked moving to sit on the couch next to him.

"I thought that..."

"You're not really good at thinking buddy," I said cracking a smile. "So what ever you're thinking is probably shit."

"I doubt that," he said dryly.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

He didn't say anything for a while and I just watched him as a play of emotions ran over his face, the extremely weird music he was listening to filling the silence.

I couldn't catch the lyrics, it was mostly melody anyway, but it was fucking weird.

"What the hell are you listening to dude?" I asked not able to bear the silence anymore.

He grabbed the remote and shook his head at me before lowering the volume.

I cleared my throat, "Jay I don't hate you."

He looked up at me, shock on his face.

"What?" I said grinning at him. "You think that your little revelation changes things between us?"

"I thought for sure that you wouldn't want me around anymore," he said softly.

I scoffed at him. "Are you kidding me? How could I hate you? You're my brother. I love you."

"Oh," he said, eyes widening.

"Besides, how can I blame you for wanting," I paused and ran my hand over my body, "all of this."

He rolled his eyes, "Obviously Bella thinks I can do better."

"Bella is a pain in the ass," I groaned.

"A cute pain in the ass none the less," James retorted with a smirk.

"Not here to talk about her," I said shaking my head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He didn't pretend not to understand, "I didn't think that you'd react well."

"Do you think I'm that shallow?" I asked with a frown.

"No, I was just scared," he said.

"I don't care if you cross dress on the side, I love you no matter what," I told him pulling him in for a hug. He stiffened in my arms and then relaxed and hugged me back.

"Love you too," he said.

"Good, now you've got to tell me everything, and when you find _'the one'_ you know he's gotta go through me first," I said as we sat back.

"Jesus Em, you barely just found out I was gay and already you're marrying me off?" he said.

I shrugged, "Whatever I just don't need the details you know?"

He grinned, "You mean I can't tell you about my hot sessions with my latest conquest like you do to me?"

I made a face, "Do that and I'll punch you in the balls."

"I'll have to remember that the next time you go on and on about your latest piece of ass," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and slapped him behind the head.

"Remind me to thank Bella," he said breaking into my thoughts.

"Thank her? For what?" I asked.

"Because had it not been for her, I wouldn't have been able to come out," he said with a smile.

"I like her," he continued.

"You do?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yup, she's gonna be great for you."

"Yeah right, now what do you say we order some food and let's test out your PS4," I told him.

"You're on, I'm gonna kick your ass," he laughed, getting up to get the phone.

"You wish," I said throwing a cushion at his back.

Everything was going to be ok.

Disaster averted.

Our friendship was still in tact.

* * *

**A/N: So Emmett, fixed it. Yay. Now to work on him and Bella. These two are giving me a headache lol. **

**brooklynsam3: Don't be too hard on Bella, it wasn't asked maliciously. She genuinely likes James, and she's just a straight forward person. If she wants to know something, she doesn't beat around the bush, she asks. So that said, I don't think that will make her a bad mother. And remember, this situation is still fresh, they just have to find a balance and work on it. Don't worry they'll get their shit sorted. **

**jessa76: Yes my babies are jerks...sigh. I'm trying to get them to play nice. Hopefully they will soon ;)**

**Nonita: LMAO...awww Em is not a complete moron...he's just stressed. Give him a bit more time.**

**AndiCullen104: Thank you for taking the time to read it. Yes I love writing AH...idk...the supernatural thingy isn't for me just yet :)**

**Marie One: Thanks for sticking this out hun :D**

**teamhotmen: I like the way you're thinking :D**

**Cevvin: LOL hate birds...they are that aren't they? Sigh...and yes we do love the big idiot...too much. I'm gonna make sure he redeems himself. Bella too, gosh the two of them are beyond stubborn. James will be just fine :)**

**To my darling guest reviewers...please leave a name at least, so I can say thank you personally. *kisses***

**Until next time lovelies ~ Riney**


	16. Chapter 15

**I am Stephenie Myer. I am also the Queen of Pixies, so yeah. Let's just run with all that :D**

**Bella: I am not the bitch all of you think I am *glares at Riney***

**Me: Shh, I'll make it up to you.**

**Bella: Emmett is getting preferential treatment *pouts***

**Me: His dimples are cuter than your pout *shrugs* sorry lol**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**BPOV**

I stopped by the grocery store before actually making it home, so my hands were full as I struggled to balance the bags on the way up the stairs. When I finally made it, I put them down with a groan.

Edward was always saying that I bought too much things in one go, and it was just the two of us. I looked down at the bags and decided that maybe he was right.

I put my key in the door and kicked it open while grabbing the bags and going inside.

Music was playing.

_Odd._

Edward was supposed to be at work.

_Oh God, were we being robbed?_

_'Okay Bella that's stupid. I'm sure the thief took time to put on music to accompany his act.'_

I rolled my eyes at my internal conversation.

Edward probably forgot the radio on, he tends to do that from time to time. Must've been rushing.

I headed towards the kitchen and walked right into a very naked chest.

Our shrieks mingled and I nearly dropped the bags, but a steady hand reached out caught the bags.

My eyes popped open when I realized the naked chest was accompanied by a naked...well _everything._

I could feel the blush spread right up to my roots, as I turned away hurriedly.

"I'm sorry," I said shaking my head.

"Oh my God no, I'm sorry," the naked man said. "Edward didn't tell me that you were gonna be back home today."

I was gonna knock Edward up against the head.

"It's really ok," I said listening as he put the bags on the counter.

"I'll be right back," he said and I caught the blur of him in my peripheral vision.

I dug my phone out of my bag and sent Edward a text.

**Thank you for warning me about the naked guy in our apartment buddy. - Shock and Awed B.**

Two minutes later my phone was ringing.

"Oh dear sweet Jesus, Bells I'm soooo sorry," Edward gushed. "That idiot was supposed to be gone by now."

Said idiot took that moment to stroll back into the kitchen, fully clothed this time.

"It's ok," I said to Edward. "Just give me a heads-up next time ok?"

"Ok, I'll make it up to you," he said.

"Go do your job sweetie," I said ending the call.

"Alec," I said turning with a smile.

"Hi Bella," Alec said, a flush against his pale skin.

Alec and Edward had a rather interesting, yet complicated relationship.

Where as Alec was head over heels in love with Edward, the other man just saw the young man standing before me as a distraction of sorts.

A fuck buddy.

Hey, no one is perfect.

And Alec already knew how Edward felt, I guess that somehow it worked out for them both.

I felt sorry for Alec though, Edward would never fall in love with him. We all knew he was waiting for that to happen.

"How are you?" I asked moving to unpack the bags. "Haven't seen you in a while."

He grinned at me as he helped me put away the groceries, "Been busy with school ya know?"

I nodded, "How's that going?"

"Graduation is next week," he said flashing me a brilliant smile.

"Bet you're happy about that," I told him, putting the milk in the fridge.

"Yeah," he said, goofy grin in place. Such a cutie.

There was a moment of quiet as we moved around the kitchen, he knew where everything was. He was bound to, he spent most of his free time here anyways.

"So..." I said breaking the silence.

"It's not gonna happen is it?" he asked softly, his eyes looking suspiciously moist.

I didn't insult his intelligence by asking what was he talking about. Instead I walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug. "No honey, it isn't."

"He made me sleep on the couch last night," he sniffled, nose buried in my neck.

_Please dear God, do not get snot on me._

"I'm sorry," I said rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"It's not your fault. He told me ages ago, I was just being stubborn," he said rising up. "I'm gonna go now ok?"

"Take care of yourself Alec," I said with a sad smile. "You'll find someone who is gonna love you so hard."

He threw a wink in my direction, making me realize how that had sounded. "I most definitely hope so."

We burst into gales of laughter, and I walked him to the door. Giving him one last hug, I watched as he loped down the stairs.

I closed the door and sighed.

**You are such an asshole sometimes. The couch Eddie? - B.**

**I didn't invite him over. Besides, you're always the one telling me not to lead him on. - E.**

**I don't think you have to worry about him anymore. Sigh. I'm heartbroken and its not me. Bastard you. - B.**

**He's a great kid, just too damn clingy. He'll get over me in no time. I love you too. *smirks* - E.**

I chuckled and went to put away my phone when it buzzed.

What did Eddie forget now?

_It wasn't Edward._

**Darling Bitch, Em fixed things with us. Now I'm going to fix things between you two. Get your cute ass over to my place, the directions are attached. See you soon. - Jay.**

_How the hell did James get my number?_

_How the hell did I get his?_

_God, save me from sneaky gay men._

_And what the hell was wrong with them and my ass?_

_Sheesh._

I looked down at the phone again. Did I actually want to see Emmett just then? Probably not, but it's not like I really had a choice in the matter.

'_This is your baby's father,_' I thought to myself. '_You are not doing this for you_.'

I groaned aloud and made my way to the door. I grabbed the keys out of the bowl, (Edward watches too much of The Big Bang Theory), and I was back on the road, en route to James' house.

* * *

**A/N: Up next: Bella and Emmett have an _actual__ conversation. *gasps* _LOL **

**KimberlyAnnT: We'll see if that works. LOL**

**danimcket: I'll run it by Bells, and see what she thinks. ;)**

**jessa76: Have faith! :D**

**Nonita: Ur welcome babe :)**

**teamhotmen: You know how Em is lol. Rose and Jake...yeah lol**

**Bobbie Jo 1975: Yes! *hugs* thanks for believing in them :D**

**brooklynsam3: Of course I understand your rant *grins* Professional ranter myself :D Don't be too hard on Bella, she's gonna come around. Pwomise.**

**Cevvin: You are running fast for my favorite reviewer on this story :D LOL Yes, our Monkey Man will definitely be making more mistakes ;) Re: James and Bella...*grins* yup.**

**Ms Inferno: LOL give Em a break lol**

**Guest 1: What didn't you see coming into play?**

**CowgirlKelly: I'm glad you're enjoying yourself :D**

* * *

**Ok darlings, gonna go work on making Em and Bells play nice...*sigh* the drama of that :D **

**Until next time lovelies :)**


	17. Chapter 16

***gulps* Here goes nothing. Hope there's no permanent damage when they get through. **

**I'm the Queen of the Pixies. I don't have time to be SM. **

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**EmPOV**

I wanted to slap the smug look off James' face.

I should've known that he was up to something.

He let me have the last wonton. He never lets me get the last of anything.

And the extra order of mushroom noodles should've tipped me off too.

Fucking douche.

"Glaring at me isn't going to change anything," he said sipping on his water.

"If I beat you to a pulp, would that be considered a hate crime?" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes.

"Get over it," he said. "You two are going to be parents. You have to get over this childish bullshit you've got going on. Children can not raise a child."

"I'm not a child," I said petulantly.

"Well stop acting like one fucktard," he said. "Ohh sounds like she's here."

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically.

He got up to go let her in, and I could hear them talking quietly.

I smelt her before I even saw her.

Fruity. Flowery._ Amazing._

I stood up and forced a smile on my face before turning towards them.

"Bella," I greeted.

"Emmett," she said with a nod.

She looked...nice.

James came over and smacked my arm, "Quit staring," he whispered before smiling at Bella.

"I have food," he said drawing a grin from her. "And it's pestered in mushrooms."

I think she just rivaled the Christmas tree at Rockefeller with the smile she gave him.

_What was so great about mushrooms?_

"Baby seems to like them," she said with an embarrassed flush spreading across her cheeks.

"Oh," I said realizing I must've asked the question out loud.

"We already ate," James was saying as he thrust the plate into her hands.

"Thanks," she said with a soft smile.

I just realized she never really smiled at me.

"So about this little bambino you and Emmy Bear are gonna have," he said winking at me.

_Emmy Bear? Seriously?_

I'm sure he noticed by my frown, that I did _not_ care for that nickname.

"What about the baby?" she asked.

"How are you two going to deal with this?" James asked propping on the chair arm.

"We are dealing with it," I said.

"Well if _this_," he motioned between the two of us, "is _dealing_ with it. You're both doing a piss poor job."

_Gee thanks buddy._

I sighed, he was right though.

We both had to work out our differences if we were going to be suitable parents for this baby.

Bella looked at me, slurping on her noodles, a curious expression on her face.

"Fine, we work on this," I said.

"Great, I have to go do...nothing," James said with a grin. "But I'll do my nothingness out of the house."

_Thank you friend, throw me to the she-wolf why don't you._

I spared a glance at Bella, she looked positively scared.

_Gosh, it wasn't like I was a monster._

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Anywhere but here, now would the two of you try not to destroy my house?" James said putting on his jacket.

We watched him head out the door, leaving us in silence.

Our gazes met.

Oh boy.

**~*~TA~*~**

**BPOV**

That sneaky bastard.

He planned this all along.

Get us together and then desert us.

I was gonna punch him in that pretty face of his.

_Ugh._

"Would you quit the staring thing?" I said to Emmett.

"Sorry," he replied.

"Yeah," I said digging into my meal. It was beyond delicious.

"I'm sorry about James railroading you into this," he continued.

I nodded, "Not your fault," I said after swallowing.

"You can leave when you're finished your meal," he said.

_That **would** be the easy way out, wouldn't it?_

But one thing I've learned in all my years, nothing worth it is easy. I wanted us to be good parents. I didn't want my baby to come into this world with parents who couldn't stand the sight of each other. We could at least learn to be civil.

"No, despite his tactics, he's right," I said. "It's not about us anymore."

I looked over to him, to see him nodding his agreement.

"So how do we do this?" he asked.

"I have no idea," I said getting up with my empty plate.

I had become a vacuum.

"Where'd you grow up?" he asked taking the plate from me.

_Okay, jump right in huh?_

"Forks, Washington."

"Dreary place," he stated. "Well at least that's what I've heard."

"Yeah, it kinda is," I replied with a small smile.

"You hardly do that when I'm around," he said once again staring at me.

"What?" I asked following him into the kitchen.

"Smile."

_Oh._

"There hasn't been much to smile about when we're in the same vicinity," I told him.

"I guess that's fair," he said washing the plate.

He had nice hands.

_Okay. I noticed that why?_

"You should do it more often," he said turning around and drying his hands on the front of his jeans.

My gaze followed the movement and I could feel the blush start to spread.

He was wearing tight jeans. Well worn, tight jeans.

_Damn._

No wonder he was a hit with the ladies.

Mr. McCarty seemed to be packing some heavy artillery.

"Huh?" I asked shaking my head, raising my eyes back to his amused gaze.

"Something wrong?" he asked. "You looked...flushed."

"I'm f-fine," I stammered. "Just a bit warm. Pregnant and all."

_Thank God for that excuse. There was no way I was gonna admit that I was ogling him._

"Want something to drink?" he asked.

"Um, a glass of water would be nice," I said.

"Okay, one glass of water coming up," he said heading for the fridge.

James' kitchen was beautiful, I noticed. I would love to cook here.

I was brought out of my musings when Emmett placed the cool glass in my hand. "Thanks."

"Wanna go back and sit down?" he asked.

I nodded, chugging down the water, and following him back into the living-room.

I saw the games strewn around the floor and shook my head.

"You guys really got into it didn't you?" I asked nodding towards the mess.

"I creamed him," he said with a grin.

There were those dimples again.

"Boys and their toys," I said shaking my head.

"It's a new system, so we had to break it in," he said with a shrug.

"Hmm," I said. "I'm sure you did."

"Do you play?" he asked.

"I can," I said eyeing him warily.

"How about a game?" he asked.

"What are we playing for?"

He raised a brow at me, "Who said we were playing for anything?"

"It's more fun, if you have a goal," I said with a nonchalant shrug.

"I see."

"So what do you say?" I asked. "You can even chose what we're playing for."

"Twenty questions," he said after thinking for a minute.

He went on to explain, probably noticing my 'huh?' expression.

"If I win, I get to ask you twenty questions that you have to answer honestly," he said.

"And if I win? Cause let's face it, I can just Google you," I said.

"Google isn't as good as the real thing," he said, his jaw tightening.

_Touched a nerve didn't I?_

"It was a joke Emmett," I said, not wanting to start anything.

"You need to work on your comedic expression then," he said.

"Okay, we do the twenty questions thing," I said with a grimace.

"Good, I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked," he said turning on the game.

"Bring it pretty boy," I said taking up one of the controls.

Emmett McCarty was going down.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm in a giving mood. Two chapters in one sitting :) The convo continues in the next chapter...come on guys you can do it! **

**I just finished watching TVD's ep from last Thursday...*sobs* Jer :'(**

***sniffles***

**jessa76: You have no faith in my ability to deal with these two. I am the boss here LOL (sometimes)**

**KCLutz4475: I've missed you *kisses***

**danimcket: I'm not done with Alec yet *mysterious smile***

**shadow kissed 4eva: I was wondering where you were. *hugs* Is this soon enough for you?**

**scigeekgirl: I knowwww :D**

**brooklynsam3: Edward's not an ass lol. You know you have that one person you sleep with, and then u realize it was a mistake and you never want to do it again, but they think that you're in a relationship? That's Alec. Edward was honest with him from the beginning, told him that he wasn't about the relationship thing, even Alec himself said it. So don't go blaming my poor Eddie :p LOL. As for Bella, I swear she's trying :D**

**adrianiforever: Thanks lovely :)**

**foreverbeginsnow: MWAH :D**

**teamhotmen: That's what I told her! XD **

**Nonita: LOL I'll see what I can do :D**

* * *

**Okay gonna go take a shower and get ready for Monday Night RAW...so see you guys next time, same Pixie channel *sprinkles Pixie dust and flutters away* ~ Riney**


	18. Chapter 17

**The game of 20 Questions begin. Let's see if our favorite dysfunctional non-couple (for now) can survive the game unscathed.**

**I do not own the characters, SM does that. I however own a very vivid imagination. *wink* ~ Riney**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**EmPOV**

_The little weasel knew how to play._

She was currently kicking my ass, and doing a little victory dance.

"You're cheating!" I said with a frown.

"I am not," she said rolling her eyes in my direction.

"You're just a pansy ass loser," she said grinning as she once again killed my character.

We had worked out the stipulations of the game; the person to win five games first, got to ask the first five questions.

That was Bella's fifth win, consequetively.

"I win," she said smugly, resting the control on the table.

"I'm aware," I said through gritted teeth.

"So I get to ask the first five questions," she was smiling.

I threw my control down in frustration.

"Ask away."

"Okay question number one," she said pausing to bite her lip.

_Distraction much?_

_Stop that._

"What's your favorite color?" she asked.

_Brown. Like your eyes._

_Where the hell did that come from?_

"Um, I don't think I have one," I said. "Probably earth tones."

She nodded, "Cool. When was your first kiss?"

"Seriously?" I asked with a smirk.

She shrugged, "We're getting to know each other."

Fair enough.

"I was thirteen. She was older than me, by two years. It was terrible. I bit her lip."

Bella doubled over and a burst of laughter flew out of her mouth.

"Smooth," she said between guffaws.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Next question."

"What's the longest relationship you've been in?"

_That was a really good question._

_It made me think._

"Probably about eight months," I said with a small frown. That wasn't very impressive.

Bella nodded, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth again.

_I wonder if her lips were as soft as they looked._

"What went wrong?" she asked finally.

"She wanted more than I could give," I said, feeling my frown deepen. "I wasn't ready for what she wanted. The house, kids, dog and cat, you know? I just wasn't ready for that."

She nodded before asking her final question this toss, a question that I myself hadn't thought about.

A question that should've been on my mind without any prompting from Bella.

"And you're ready for it now?"

**-.-TA-.-**

**BPOV**

I could practically see him thinking, the wheels turning in his head.

I was really interested in this answer. My first few questions were there to just get him comfortable. Humor tended to relax a situation. He hadn't thought about it before, I could tell. He was thinking about it now. I wish he'd think faster, I had to go to the bathroom.

"Am I ready for it now?" he finally said, startling me when the lips I had been staring at, moved.

I must've made a sound of some sort, because he leaned forward and touched my hand.

A gush of wind flowed out of my mouth, coming out as a squeak when my eyes flew down to where our skin was joined.

"Are you ok? Is it the...the baby?" he finished in a frantic whisper.

_I was shocked._

_He cared._

_About the baby, at least._

"I...we're fine," I said, flexing my hand under his, breaking the spell.

He leaned back too quickly and hit his head against the back of the chair, "Unf," he said throwing his arm up to rub his head.

"I was..."

_Hell I don't know what I was._

I cleared my throat, "I'm fine. Answer the question."

"I don't know if I'm ready," he said pinning me with his gaze. "Is that what you wanted to hear? To throw my immaturity in my face?"

Whoa there big boy, I'm not saying anything.

"Emmett," I said. "Calm down. It was just a question."

Yes. I can be the peacemaker if I choose to be.

His mouth snapped shut and he closed his eyes, cutting our connection. I surged to my feet, "I'm going to the bathroom."

I was out of his vicinity before he had a chance to react.

I used the bathroom, and washed my hands and threw water over my face.

My skin looked horrible. All splotchy and pale.

_How was Emmett standing to look at me?_

_Not that I cared what Emmett thought._

"You ready for the next set of games?" he asked holding up the control, when I walked back in to the room.

_So he was just gonna drop it?_

If that's what he thought.

I grabbed my control and the game began.

I lost the first game, and the second game.

I was too busy looking at Emmett's face as we played.

He seemed so young and carefree then. Nothing like the guarded man he showed the world.

"You're not even trying," he said snorting a laugh out.

I flipped him the bird and continued playing. I won the next three games.

"I'm thirsty," he said a few seconds later, pausing the game. "You want anything?"

"No, I'm good for now," she replied.

"Ok," he said standing up.

I stood up and followed him, "Emmett?"

He stopped and looked at me, "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know that, I didn't know if I was ready yet either," I told him.

His eyes narrowed for a minute then he replied, "Oh."

I nodded, "I've always wanted to be a mother, but I wasn't sure if I was ready."

He nodded, getting the juice from the fridge. "That's nice, but save all that for my questions."

I almost smiled, the next set of questions had my name on them.

"Believe what you must," I said with a sly smile.

That smile left my face fifteen minutes later when Emmett broke our four game tie, earning him the right to the next five questions.

Dammit.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanna say a great big thank you to all of you who sent your questions. I love you! So you know the usual, let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I do not own these darling characters, I however have given them attitude. ~ Riney**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**EmPOV**

_And the game goes to me._

_My turn to ask the questions._

"You said you're not ready, yet you're not ready. Then why did you chose to get pregnant now?" I asked.

She looked over at me, a weird smile on her face. Almost wistful.

"Jump right in there buddy," she said dryly.

I nodded, "Quit stalling."

"Not stalling," she said rolling her eyes. "You want an honest answer don't you? Gotta think about wording and what's not."

_Okay. Maybe she had a point._

I waited.

She cleared her throat.

"I'm not getting any younger, and I want to be able to enjoy my time with my child. And like I said, I've always wanted to be a mother. So now is as good as a time."

I nodded. Okay. Question number two.

"Why IVF and not the more popular way of getting pregnant? And by that I mean having a baby with someone you love, conceived by actual sex."

I watched as her lips curved downwards into a frown, "I don't have someone I love right now. Would you like me to elaborate?"

_Wasn't that against the rules?_

_Honestly. What were the rules anyway?_

_It didn't really matter anyhow because I wanted to hear the reason behind it all._

"Go ahead," I said with a nod of my head.

"I have terrible luck with men," she said. "For the past five years, every time I become romantically involved with someone, a little piece of my heart ends up getting chipped off," her frown deepening.

_I see. Maybe that explains what little heart you have left._

I took a breath to ask my next question, but she continued before I could get a word out. I closed my mouth and leaned back, waiting to hear what she was going to say next.

"It started with my very first boyfriend, Mike. Ugh," she said making a face. "He was such a...well he was special."

I wanted to ask how, but that would be using up one of my questions. I waited to see if she would continue; she didn't disappoint.

"I was madly in love with him, so of course I was blinded by that fact. I couldn't see what everyone around me saw. Mike Newton was not in love with me. He was in love with someone else," she said a smile that more resembled a grimace, on her face.

"He was in love with himself, and that night after I confessed my undying love for him," she paused to snort derisively, "he said I couldn't possibly believe that this was forever. He was merely with me so that he could boost his public image.

Needless to say, I was devastated. I got over him quickly enough; I realized that he was right all along. We would never have lasted."

"Cue Tyler," she said sarcastically. "We dated for two years, bought a house together, well I bought the house. I came home early one day, to find him fucking the life out of some slut."

_I frowned, my hands curling into fists. That was just disgusting. How the hell could a man stoop so low?_

"I'm sorry," I said leaning into her.

She shook her head and put up a hand, "Don't. I'm not finished, and I don't need your pity."

A low rumble left my chest, she was so damned aggravating. I wasn't giving her any pity, dammit.

"Finish the story," I ground out.

"Then there was Paulo, two years ago. I met him at work, he came in to get flowers for his great-aunt. It was her birthday," she said with a wry smile.

"We connected almost instantly. There was just something about him, that drew me to him. Despite his stunning beauty, I was surprised that, that wasn't what had attracted me to him.

It was a whirlwind romance, and before you knew it, he was proposing and foolish me, was saying yes. That's when the real issue began. I wanted to go to Italy and meet his parents, seeing that we were getting married and all. His parents lived in Italy. Did I mention he was Italian?" she paused looking at me.

I shook my head.

"Oh," she said, shaking her head. "Well he was. Italian that is. So right, like I was saying. I wanted to go to Italy to meet his family, the people who were going to be my family."

She laughed then, well sort of. The sound she made was a cross between a laugh and a sob.

_Please don't cry._

"He kept making excuses, something to always thwart any plans we had made to make the trip," she said softly. Her eyes became vacant and I could tell that she was back in that time. Reliving the memory.

"Then one day a woman turns up on my doorstep, with two beautiful children. She said she was Paulo's wife, and the two little boys, were his sons. I called her a liar, saying she had made this all up somehow.

Even with the truth staring me in the face. She showed me pictures of them. Their wedding. The day when their children were born. So happy. Family. And I was the one breaking them up, stupid, gullible Bella," she said making that half sob/half laugh, sound again.

"Turns out Paulo was lying to both of us," she said glancing over at me. "He told her that he was in the U.S working on papers to get her there with him. He told me that he wanted me to have his babies. He said he loved me."

I wanted to reach out and touch her, she had gone so still. Her arms wrapped around her middle in a defensive manner.

"He wanted me to marry him for citizenship," she said laughing bitterly. "I was a pawn in his plans."

"I apologized for having any part of her pain and I left. Didn't look back. Took a break from men since then."

_Wow. No wonder she had trust issues._

I knew about the last two men she mentioned from the report I had drawn up, I didn't know the reasons behind their break-ups.

_The two deserved to be locked away from society._

They used her and discarded her.

_Disgusting._

_A thought crossed my mind just then, **'What if I had a daughter and some sleaze-ball treated her like that?'**_

_I was gonna go to jail._

"I'm truly sorry," I said. "I'm not pitying you. In fact, I envy you."

Her brow rose, "_Envy me_?" she asked, disbelief coloring her voice.

"Yes," I nodded. "I wish I was as courageous as you. If that had been me, I would've given up on the baby and everything."

"Oh," she said. "Next question."

I let the abruptness of her tone slide. I understood that telling me that little tale, had worn her out. I was gonna ask light questions for a while.

"I'm gonna lay off the heavy stuff for the time being," I told her with a grin.

"Gee thanks," she said grinning back at me.

_I wanted to see that grin more._

_Don't ask me to explain that, cause I can't. Good._

_Ok, on to the question._

"Why are you so afraid of thunderstorms?"

She laughed, "Obviously I need to get you a dictionary to see the definition of 'not heavy'."

I shrugged, "Well I guess you'll have to sometime."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't count on it."

I was beginning to like that eye roll.

_Fucking weird._

**~*~TA~*~**

**BPOV**

_Were we flirting?_

_Gah._

_We couldn't be._

_Could we?_

I so did not need to think about this right now.

What was the question again? I know he asked one, just couldn't quite remember it.

_He chuckled._

An addictive sound. Smooth and rich. Full of real joy.

_Oh boy._

"Thunderstorms," I said snapping out of my thoughts.

He nodded and I took a steadying breath before I answered.

"One summer, my parents left me at my grandparents so they could have a romantic get-a-way. I didn't want to go. I threw a tantrum the entire drive there," she said with a half-smile.

"Such a darling child you were," he said with a smirk.

"I was. As I was saying, threw a massive tantrum, I didn't mind staying with my grandparents. I love them dearly, but it was summer and I wanted to be home with my friends," I continued.

"I decided to run away," she said shaking her head. "I waited until my parents and grandparents were busy chatting, before I snuck out.

I was gone for ten minutes before the rain started, and I mean it just started to pour. It came down around me in heavy curtains of water. I got lost. Then the thunder started, and the lightning," she said giving a small shudder.

I was probably seven. Lost and alone in the middle of a forest with a thunderstorm going on around me. I was petrified, and then with my luck, a bolt of lightning hit a tree and started to burn. The tree was so huge that despite the amount of rain falling, it still caught afire and stayed lit for a while."

_Why was he making me talk about this?_

_'Shut up. Twenty questions was your idea,'_ the voice in my head taunted.

"When they found me, I was a mess. I've been afraid of them since then."

"Jesus, that's really something," he said after scrutinizing my face for a bit longer than necessary.

At least to me.

"Next question, and seriously try something light this time," I told him.

He grinned, "Fair enough," he said. "Let's see, something light."

He snapped his fingers and smiled broadly at me.

_Good Lord, those dimples._

"What's your favorite food?" he asked.

"You're wasting your question with one like that?" I scoffed at him.

He shrugged, his muscles tightening as he moved his arms, I licked my lips.

I wanted to feel those..._whoa. Hold the fuck on. I was **not** thinking **that.**_

_Fucking hormones._

They were making me conjure up the craziest notions.

Let's get back to answering the questions.

"I'm a pasta whore," I told him. "I love pasta with anything. And all types of pasta except those 'healthy ones', they taste like dirt," I said.

"Cool," he said. "I love pasta too."

_Wow. Something in common. Will wonders ever cease?_

"Why'd you tell me?" I asked, realizing what he had done.

"This way you won't have to waste any of your questions on silly questions like this," he replied.

Smart ass.

I smiled.

"Okay. Last question."

He shifted in his seat, "When was your first time?"

I sputtered helplessly when I looked at his face. Was he serious? He sure looked serious.

He wanted to know about my_ 'first time'_.

Then he was going to tell me about his.

I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks.

"Do you want the actual date?" I asked.

"If you can remember that, you're damn good," he said chuckling.

"I can remember the actual date," I said, sticking out my tongue at him.

He clapped his hands together and rolled his eyes, "I wanna know everything. Details woman."

I laughed and proceeded to tell him about my first time.

The look of rapt attention on his face was priceless.

Silly man.

* * *

**A/N: Ten questions down. How do you think it's going so far? And thanks again for the help with these questions. I love you guys so much :D**


	20. Chapter 19

**And here we go again: I do not own them, I just like to play with them.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**EmPOV**

I couldn't stop laughing.

I literally had tears running down my face.

"You're such an ass," Bella said laughing along with me.

"But," I wheezed. "That was just too damned funny."

"It was not," she said giving another round of giggles. "It was quite humiliating and could've scarred me for life."

That just made me laugh all the more.

"I can't believe he bit your..." I broke off laughing again.

She reached over and slapped me on the arm.

"It's not that funny McCarty," she said giving me her patented eye roll.

I took a deep breath, trying to contain my amusement, "So you're trying to tell me, that after your little geeky lab partner deflowered you, lasting only twenty seconds I might add; he went down on you and nearly bit your vagina off?"

She glared at me, but I could see the smile threatening as she nodded.

"And this is not funny how?" I asked trying to keep the laughter out of my voice.

"Oh fuck off," she said without any real fire.

Cue the laughter again.

Man, my sides were hurting.

"You're an idiot," she said watching me with a smile on her face. "Tell me about yours."

"It wasn't nearly as bad as yours," I said composing myself.

"Whatever, just dish," she said grabbing some chips.

"Well of course I lost my virginity to an older woman."

Her brows rose at that comment.

"I was fifteen. She was almost twenty. College girl," I said with a smirk.

"Moron," Bella said.

"It was great for me. And it was great for her too, but she wanted to do things that I wasn't about to do, so she went around spreading rumours," I said.

"Oh don't stop there," Bella said. "I gave you the less than stellar details."

"She wanted to do role-playing. She was into some freaky shit," I said.

"Oh?" Bella said. "Go on."

I groaned, why did I say I was gonna tell her this again?

"She wanted me to dress as a farm girl while she fucked my ass with a strap-on," I said burying my head in my hands.

The room was silent for a few moments before Bella burst into wild gales of laughter.

I mean, she got really loud. At one point I thought she was going to hyperventilate. No sound was coming out of her mouth, and she looked like a fish out of water.

"Now who's being an idiot?" I said sullenly.

She leaned over and wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes, "Awww poor widdle Emmy, you didn't want to be dominated?"

"Shut up. Moving on," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"You wanna continue playing or should we just continue with the questions?" she asked.

I shrugged, "It's up to you."

"I don't mind kicking your ass again," she said with a smug smile.

"I believe I just kicked your ass," I told her with a smug smile of my own.

"To-may-to, to-ma-to," she scoffed. "Let's go," she said taking up her control.

I was gonna kick her ass again.

**~*~TA~*~**

**BPOV**

_This was actually fun._

I was having a good time.

_Who would've thought?_

I was once again on the cusp of kicking his ass.

"Wanna take a break before I win again?" I taunted.

"Shaddup," he muttered, focused on the screen.

I laughed, "Your attempts are futile."

"It ain't over until the fat lady sings," he said, his tongue peeking out from between his teeth as he concentrated.

"Well...I think I can hear her," I said as I delivered the kill blow.

I got up and did a little victory dance as I heard him curse next to me.

"There, there," I said patting his leg.

"You watch The Big Bang?" he asked.

"Of course," I said. _"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur,_" I sang.

"_Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr,_" Emmett finished.

"Wow, you may have just gotten cool in my eyes," I told him.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied. "Get on with the questions."

"Apart from the story about your grandfather's will, why did you opt to pay the bimbo to have your baby?" I asked.

He wasn't the only one who got to ask heavy questions.

"She's not a bimbo," he said snappishly.

"She ran with your money, what do you expect me to think?" I told him.

"She returned the money," he said. "Anyway I chose her because she had good genes, and to be honest I didn't really care about it. I just wanted the kid so I could appease my father and his deranged father."

"I see," I told him. "Okay."

"You see?" he asked.

"I guess," I said. "Next question."

He nodded, "Fine."

"You seem to have an aversion to relationships, well serious ones at least. Who was the person who hurt you?" I asked.

I watched his face for the emotions.

He looked at me, shocked at first, then his face closed off.

Blank.

I thought I was good at doing that.

"No one hurt me," he said.

"I thought we said total honesty," I told him quietly.

He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Her name was Thea. I was madly in love with her and I thought she was in love with me. We had only been dating for a few months, but it felt so real," he said.

I didn't expect him to actually say anything more on the subject, so I just listened.

"She was very high maintenance. Loved the finer things in life, and I being the son of one of the wealthiest men this side of the hemisphere, I was perfect for her," he went on.

"I was going to marry her, all of my friends thought I was being foolish, tried to dissuade me," he said giving a short laugh. "I refused to listen to them naturally."

Of course he refused. The man was as stubborn as a mule.

'Yes kettle, meet pot,' the voice in my head said. I chose to ignore it.

"I asked her to marry me; she said yes. Everything was right in my world."

"How old were you?" I asked.

"Eighteen," he said.

So young. I found myself trying to picture him at that age.

"So, as I was saying, she said yes. My parents were less than thrilled, but to an eighteen year old, what did I care?" he said bitterly.

"The night before the wedding my boys held a bachelor party for me, you know booze, strippers, the whole shebang.

Well the strippers all wore masks which was cool, I liked that. One of the strippers caught my attention particularly as she rode one of my friend's dick."

_Interesting party._

"We were young and horny all the time," he said as if that explained it all. "It was expected. I didn't care. I was glad he was getting some."

I nodded. I wasn't judging.

"Right, so she caught my attention, or more so something on her caught my attention," he said. "A small butterfly tattoo in the small of her back.

I moved closer to them unconsciously, wanting to see that tattoo closer. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

He looked so far away. I wanted to hug him right then, and bring him back to the present.

"I knew that tattoo. Thea had one just like it," he said whisper soft.

"The stripper was moaning as she bounced in my friend's lap, completely enjoying herself. She was whispering to him, I knew that voice. It was her. It was my fiancée, fucking one of my friends on the night before our wedding," he said.

_Oh God no._

What a blow that had to have been.

"What did you do?"

He shrugged, "I called off the wedding. And I fucked my way through the rest of college. She turned me off of relationships."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Shit happens," he replied with a shrug.

We were quiet for a while, I was trying to digest what he had just told me and I figured he could use a few moments to himself.

I cleared my throat, "You ready to continue?"

He nodded, "Sure."

"How did you meet James?" I asked.

He smiled, a real smile. I was glad I brought up James, he needed something happy again.

"I met James when I turned twenty, there was this huge frat party. I got pissing drunk and started doing a whole bunch of shit, he drove my drunk ass back to campus and stayed with me during the night," he said with a chuckle.

_And he never thought about James being gay? Slow much._

"He didn't stay for that reason," he said as if he had read my mind. "Well then again, it could've been part of the reason, but he stayed so that he could bang shit together in the morning."

I laughed, "I love that man already."

Emmett's brow rose and I shook my head, "Don't even go there."

"Next question," he said.

"Where would you like to vacation most?" I asked.

_It was a random question, but I didn't want to go back into anything heavy after my first question._

"I've never thought about that," he answered. "I can pretty much go where ever I chose so..." he trailed off.

"I'd love to go to Venice," I said. "And travel on a gondola."

"Sounds nice," he replied. "Last question now?"

I nodded, "What happened with your football career?"

"Busted my knee, it's fine now but not fine enough to go on to play pro," he said with a grimace. "I still love the game, hell, I love all sports that's why I do what I do now."

"Oh, okay," I told him. "I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

He looked down at his watch, "We've been playing for nearly three hours," he said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Really?" I said grabbing his hand to look down at his watch. "Wow, time flies..."

"When you're having fun?" he finished looking at me strangely.

I nodded.

I _was_ having fun.

_Amazing._

"Your eyes are really something," Emmett said suddenly.

_Huh?_

"Um..." I said. "Thanks?"

"Let's get something to eat," he said sitting back abruptly.

James took that moment to return home.

"Honies...I'm home!" he called loudly.

He came around the corner and into the livingroom and came to a halt, a big smile on his face.

"You're still alive," he half whispered.

Emmett rolled his eyes, and unfolded his large frame from the couch. "Did you think we'd murder each other Jay?"

"The thought crossed my mind," James said with a careless shrug.

I stood up and patted James' cheek. "You should have more faith in my self-control. Now could somebody get the pregnant lady something to eat."

James started to move, but Emmett beat him to it. "I got it, something with mushrooms...pizza?"

I nodded, pleased that he was listening earlier.

He went to order the pizza, leaving James and I in the living-room alone.

"So what did you two do while I was gone?" James asked.

"We played twenty questions, we're not done yet though," I said with a grin.

James looked at me, as though he didn't believe me.

I chuckled, "I'm not messing with you. We really did."

He leaned over and hugged me, "I'm so glad you're getting to know each other."

I sighed and hugged him back, "Me too."

_And I was._

* * *

**A/N: So the twenty questions goes on pause, don't worry they'll get to finish it eventually. **

**To my guest, who thinks it's a slow and torturous way to get to know each other, they needed it. And it wasn't just so they could get to know each other, it was to help them become comfortable with each other. To all my other darlings, thanks for keeping me going. *kisses* **

**I'm off to bed now. See you lovelies soon. ~ Riney**


	21. Chapter 20

**I don't own them, I just like to play with them. Let's meet back up with the most difficult non-couple of the century, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**EmPOV**

_'James, you know I love you buddy, but you have the worst timing ever,'_ I thought as I headed to make the order for our dinner.

I was amazed that we had actually been getting along.

We had a real conversation. Without any of us getting up and walking away.

I could laughter in the next room.

I flinched, wondering why it bothered me so much that she was laughing with someone else.

I refused to acknowledge that I could possibly be jealous.

_Why would I be jealous?_

I didn't even like the woman.

Right.

_Right?_

_Ugh_. It was all so very confusing. Getting to talk to Bella like this, was actually very insightful. She wasn't as bad as I thought she was.

I took up the phone and called one of my favorite pizza parlors and ordered the pizza, making sure to triple the mushrooms. Satisfied that the food was taken care of, I headed back to the living room.

James and Bella were busy playing the game.

I watched her as she played; I didn't get the chance to before.

Her tongue was caught between her lips, and a cute, determined look on her face.

I spared a glance at the screen; seems she was kicking James' ass.

Said ass-kickee threw up his hands in defeat, "I can't believe you beat me!" he cried.

Bella chortled, "What never met a girl with a bigger pussy than yours?"

I blanched at her crudeness, but James blushed and giggled.

_Fucking blushed!_

I watched as he leaned over and popped a kiss on Bella's jaw.

I cleared my throat and both pairs of eyes whirled to find mine.

"I'm keeping her, even if you don't," James said hugging Bella close.

I rose my brows at him and snorted. Bella blushed and looked away.

"The pizzas will be here in a couple of minutes," I said, sitting down.

"Great," James said getting up. "I'm going to take a shower, you can start without me."

"Pizzas?" Bella asked.

"James only eats vegetarian pizza," I said with a shrug.

Her brow wrinkled, yet another cute look on her.

"Is he vegetarian?" she asked.

"Nope," I said laughing softly. "He's just very special."

"I'm glad you have your friendship," she said, sadness tingeing her voice.

I'd have to ask about that later.

"Are we going to finish our game?" she asked.

"Up to you," I replied.

"Is James gonna make you uncomfortable?" she queried.

_Would he?_

I didn't know.

I don't think so. I just wanted it to be private.

"No, he wouldn't."

She nodded, "I want it to be private too."

_Did I say that out loud? Don't think so._

I just nodded.

"He's in the shower, we can still get a few games in before the pizza arrives," she said brandishing the control at me.

I grinned and grabbed the control

**JPOV**

Somehow I felt as if I had interrupted a _'moment'_.

Other than that, things seemed to be going well.

Even if they didn't like each other yet, they had survived in each other's company without committing murder or suicide.

Bella was amazing. I liked her so much already it was scary.

Emmett. We all know how much I love him.

And I wasn't gonna be one of those guys who got hung up on their straight best friend.

I knew that Emmett was strictly into women, so there was no ever-burning flame of unrequited love going on here.

That being dealt with, I guess it was up to me to make sure he was happy.

And Bella would be the key to that happiness. She and the little bundle of joy she was going to bring into the world.

I noticed Emmett's face when he came back into the room after ordering the pizzas. He looked put out, or more so, left out.

Oops.

I was encroaching on '_their'_ time, wasn't I?

Well can't have that now, can we?

I excused myself and headed into the bath.

Of course I would listen to them for a bit before I headed into the bath.

Yes. I'm nosy. I make no apologies.

This was my pet project, and contrary to what my parents thought, I always succeeded in anything I set out to do.

They were talking, too quietly. I couldn't make out what they were saying. Crap.

I thought I heard the game start-up again. Maybe they had been discussing the game. Yeah right. I didn't even believe that.

No worries though.

I had them both eating out of my hand.

To the shower I go.

**BPOV**

Emmett beat me.

Five games straight.

I was currently glaring at him, as he smiled smugly at me.

_Ass._

"A little off your game Swan?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up and ask the questions already," I said rolling my eyes.

"You're cute when you're mad," he said.

My eyes widened as he mouth snapped shut.

Where the hell did that come from?

"Um, so what did you want to be when you grew up?" he asked, an odd expression on his face.

Bet he didn't believe he said that either. Oh well.

"A veterinarian," I replied immediately. "Then I realized that I would have to deal with the animals dying, and I couldn't get past that."

He nodded.

"I wanted to be a footballer," he said.

"And you were," I told him, my heart aching for him.

"Yeah," he said. "Right, next question."

_We were gonna work on that. His avoidance of anything from his past._

"What do you do now?" he asked.

"I work in a flower shoppe. It pays the bills and its practically hassle free," I told him.

"Flowers huh?" he said.

I nodded. A lot of people didn't get why I was working in a flower shoppe, given my credentials.

If I chose to be, I could be a lawyer. And a damn good one too.

"I'm a licensed lawyer," I blurted out a moment later.

"You're what?" Emmett asked, his eyes popping out of his head.

I dipped my head and tried to curb my blush.

I didn't like talking about that part of my life.

It was a well-kept secret that hardly anyone knew.

_Why did I tell Emmett?_

"A lawyer," I repeated.

"Wow," he said with a small laugh. "I guess I can see it, with your cut-throat manner and all."

"Thanks," I said with a grin.

"Ok. What's your favorite movie?"

"The Little Mermaid," I replied without missing a beat.

His brow rose, "_Seriously?_"

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'. Who didn't love that movie?

"Ariel is my favorite princess, hands down," I told him.

"Never pegged you for a Disney brat," he said with a grin.

"You learn something new everyday," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Guess so," he replied, clearing his throat.

"What's your favorite ice-cream flavor?" he asked.

That was totally random.

"Um, Rocky Road," I said giving him a look.

"What?" he said. "I like ice-cream. Maple Almond is my favorite."

"I like that too," I told him. "But it would be my second choice."

"You're a weirdo," he said.

I flipped him off. He laughed.

"Last question," I told him.

"What's your relationship with Edward?" he asked, staring at me. Hard.

_Now I didn't see that one coming._

Not with the way the questions had been going.

I had expected something light and fluffy.

Sneaky bastard.

My mouth must've been gaping like a fish's.

The doorbell rang, saving me, for the moment.

Emmett gave me a look before getting up to go get our food.

I didn't want to tell him about Edward.

Not yet.

That segment of our weirdly intertwined lives, was just too funny.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Bella does know that Edward is a touchy subject for Emmett, being observant and all. And don't ya'll just love James? I do. I was tired of him being the bad guy so he's gonna be awesome in this :) **

**Okay gonna watch Idol. See you lovelies next chapter. ~ Riney **


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Howdy ya'll. Yup, another chapter because ya'll were so good :D**

**I don't own them...and you know all the rest of that jazz. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**EmPOV**

Saved by the bell. Literally.

I got up to get the door, tipped the delivery guy and headed back to the living room.

She was still there staring at the seat I had vacated a few moments earlier.

"Food's here," I said putting the boxes on the table.

"Smells good," she said.

"You want a plate?" I asked.

"Nope," she said shaking her head.

"Are you gonna answer the question?" I asked, opening the box and passing her a slice.

She bit into it immediately, giving a sigh of pleasure.

"Thanks," she mumbled around her slice.

I nodded, watching her get really into her food.

Her eyes were closed as her mouth practically worshiped the pizza.

"So the question," she said, swallowing.

"Yeah, the question," I said.

"I'm Edward's lawyer and best friend," she said.

"Best friend?" I asked, not believing that for one minute.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Why were you his lawyer?" I asked.

"It was a discrimination case," she said with a careless shrug.

"Discrimination against what?" I asked, none of this making sense to me.

Laywer turned best friend?

"He was wrongfully dismissed from a company and he came to me for help," she said. "It was my first and last case."

"Did you win?" I asked.

She gave me a look, and grinned, "Of course I did."

"So then you two became best friends?" I asked.

"Pretty much, he's a sweetheart," she said with a smile.

"That's really...weird," I said.

"What's so weird about it?" she asked, giving me that look again.

I bit the inside of my jaw, trying to find the right words; I really didn't want any misinterpretations.

"So you guys are best friends now, right?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah...where are you going with this?"

"I'm just trying to figure out the relationship between you two," I told her.

She scoffed, "You really are slow. I told you the relationship between us. We're best friends."

"That's it?"

She nodded, rolling her eyes at me.

"Why don't I believe that?" I asked, more to myself than to her.

She shrugged, "How would I know that?"

"You guys are too..." I paused, searching for the right word.

Her brows arched as she looked at me, waiting for what I was gonna say.

"I don't know too intimate."

She laughed at that.

I mean really laughed.

What the hell?

"Oh Emmett," she said when she finally calmed down. "There is nothing intimate going on between Edward and myself."

"And he lives with you because?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't he live with me?" she snapped.

"Just a question," I said, holding up my hand in surrender.

She took a deep breath, "He lives with me because I want him to."

Well that answered all my questions, didn't it?

"Why are you so concerned about Edward?" she asked.

"I don't want another man raising my child," I said, before I could think about it.

_Oh great. Now she was gonna get pissed. That sounded so...cave-man like._

"I see," Bella said, nodding thoughtfully.

She did?

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay," I said, when she didn't elaborate.

"You're not eating," she noted, nodding at my untouched slice of pizza.

"Oh," I said, biting into the pizza.

"This is really good," she said giving me a smile.

"Yeah always is," I replied.

"Where's James?" she asked suddenly.

"Drowning?" I joked. "He said to start without him."

"He's been gone for a bit though, should one of us go check on him?" she asked.

"Nah," I told her. "He'll be fine."

Can you switch the game off?" she asked. "Can we watch the tv or something?"

I nodded and switched back to cable.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter, it was just too quiet in here," she said.

"Cool," I said.

We watched some silly sitcom while we finished off the pizza. James still didn't come back.

Probably fell asleep after his shower.

I looked over at Bella and found her yawning.

"You tired?" I asked.

"A bit," she said.

"Let's get you home then," I said, grabbing the boxes.

"I drove here," she said with another yawn.

"I'll drive you home and you can always get your car back tomorrow," I said, hoping she didn't argue with me.

"It's not a problem," she said rubbing her eyes.

I wasn't that lucky.

"I don't want you driving sleepy," I said firmly.

"I'm not an invalid Emmett," she said with an eye roll.

"I never said you were Bella," I told her. "You're pregnant and I just want to make sure you're safe."

Her eyes met mine and I braced myself for the tongue lashing; I never got it.

"Really?" she asked, her face softening.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"That's really sweet," she said giving me a big smile.

That smile warmed me. That was the first time I had gotten one of those smiles.

A real smile.

Like the ones she had given James since she met him.

I wanted to do a dance.

"I'll put this up for James and then we can go," I told her.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and check on James ok?" she said.

I nodded and took the pizza boxes into the kitchen.

**BPOV**

I thought we were gonna get into it. I really did, because let's face it, I was not used to having anyone do anything for me and I liked it that way.

And this was Emmett we were talking about, yes the evening had proved that we could actually coexist, but the jury was still out on him.

Then he shocked me completely.

He just wanted me safe.

Well the baby, at least.

Still, it was really sweet what he said.

I headed to the bathroom and relieved my bladder, before checking in on James. Emmett had been right, he had fallen asleep right out the bath. He still had his towel draped around his waist, as he lay face down on the bed, snoring lightly.

Such a cutie.

I headed back out to Emmett and found him standing at the door, with a bag in his hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, you were right about James," I told him.

He nodded, "He does it all the time."

We headed out to his car and he opened the door and waited for me to slide in.

He could actually be a gentleman. I was impressed.

He drove me home with just the music playing between us.

It was nice.

"So um, we still have a lot to talk about," he said pulling up in front of my apartment building.

I nodded. I guess we did.

"Wanna have lunch tomorrow?" he asked.

"Can I take a rain check?" I asked.

He looked slightly disappointed and I almost took back my words.

"Sure," he said.

"Great, thanks for the ride home," I said getting out of the car.

"No problem," he said as I closed the door. "I'll have your car delivered in the morning ok?"

"Yeah thanks," I said. "Gotta go to work tomorrow."

"That's right," he said nodding. "I'll have it here by six."

Well that was that.

I said goodnight and headed inside, I did notice that he didn't start the car until I had gotten through the doors.

Emmett McCarty was turning out to be more of a panda-bear, than a grizzly one.

_What was I to make of that?_

**-TA-**

The next morning true to his word, Emmett had my car parked and waiting for me.

Edward hadn't come home by the time I went to bed, and he was still sleeping when I left. I left him a note telling him to meet me for lunch. I headed out to my car and headed to work.

Rosalie greeted me with a smile, "Hey Bella, you're early."

I looked at my watch; she was right. "I wanted to get an early start?"

She gave me a look and shook her head, "You're kidding aren't you?"

I shrugged and grinned, "Shut up and let me help you out already."

"Fine, you can start with putting out the tulips," Rosalie said.

I nodded and started putting out the flowers.

By the third batch of...whatever the hell they were, I felt absolutely nauseous.

"Are you okay Bells?" Rosalie asked. "You look a little green around the gills."

"Yeah, about that," I started, but I couldn't finish. I had to get to the bathroom. Pronto.

When I finished emptying my stomach over the toilet bowl, I found Rosalie outside the door with a brow quirked and a question on her face.

"Something you wanna share Bells?" she asked.

I grinned, "Guess who's expecting!"

Rosalie's eyes widened and she looked down at my still flat stomach, then back up to my face again.

Then she squealed.

I had to cover my ears from the shrillness of it.

She rivaled Alice in the squeal department.

"Jesus woman," I said covering my ears. "You're worse than Ally."

"You told Ally before you told me?" Rosalie asked with a pout.

"No," I said laughing. "I'm gonna tell her today, at lunch."

Rosalie grinned broadly, "Ha! I finally have something over the little pixie."

I shook my head, Rosalie and Alice had this weird rivalry going on. See who knew Bella better, or something like that.

It was actually hilarious at times.

"So come on, tell me everything," Rosalie said, clapping her hands.

"Nuh uh," I said. "Both of you will get the details together, at lunch."

"You are so unfair," she pouted. Yep, actually pouted. It was adorable.

"What are you, five?" I asked heading back to the front of the store.

"Kiss my ass," she said with a laugh.

"I'm sure Jake did that enough," I retorted with a wink.

"He did," she said. "And more," she gave a wink of her own.

"Eww," I said with a grin. "You two are so surprising."

"Why is that?" my boss asked.

"I don't know," I said sitting down. "He's so..."

"Wild," Rosalie said with a dreamy sigh.

I laughed, "Well that's not what I was looking for, but it could work."

Rosalie laughed, "He's amazing. Thanks so much for introducing us."

I smiled, I was glad she was happy.

"Ok enough of your sappy love moments, go away so I can get to work," I told her jokingly.

"Sure, sure," she said with a grin.

"God woman," I said, "You're even starting to sound like Jake."

We shared a laugh before she headed into the back and I opened the shop.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now to address one of my reviews. Yes I'm up to chapter 21 now, and I get you're looking for more of a connection between the two, but let's be real here. These two can't stand each other, they've just completed their _first real_ conversation. They will eventually get there, but I want this to be real. I'm not gonna go running into the arms of a man I can't stand just because he's gorgeous and has the cutest dimples in the universe :D So yeah, just give them a chance. Give _me_ a chance. Thanks lovely :)**

**To all of my other darlings, thanks for your reviews. MWAH !**

**Now Vincent and Cat are on, so...yeah. Imma go drool over the sexiness that is Jay Ryan. Toodles. ~ Riney**


	23. Chapter 22

**So we're back again with this crazy bunch. As usual, I don't own em, just like to make em say and do crazy shit SM won't :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**EmPOV**

I was back at James' house bright and early the next morning.

He was still half asleep when I walked in.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked grouchily.

Not a morning person.

"What, you didn't miss me?" I asked while heading to the kitchen.

He followed me grumbling, "Don't you have your own food anymore?"

"Where is the love?" I asked grabbing the juice and a few eggs.

"In my bed," he growled sitting at the kitchen island.

My eyes widened; did he mean that _literally_?

_Did he have someone over?_

Oh shit. I should've called first.

He must've noticed my expression, because he rolled his eyes, "I don't have anyone here Em."

"Oh," I said with a sigh of relief.

"I don't bring home anyone," James said getting up and turning on the coffee maker.

"How come?" I asked.

"Home is my sanctuary, anyone coming here would have to be in for the long haul," he replied simply.

Made sense.

"So are you dating anyone at the moment?" I asked.

He rose a brow at me, "Why the sudden interest?"

"Well maybe if you had the balls before Bella came along and told me you were gay, it wouldn't be so new to me," I said.

"Touché," he said. "No, I'm not dating anyone at the moment. I did meet someone last week though."

"That's good," I said turning the stove on. "You want an omelette?"

"Du fromage?" he asked with a grin.

"Dexter please," I said laughing at an endless joke between us.

"So what did you guys do after I fell asleep?" he asked pouring out two steaming mugs of coffee, and handing me one.

"Thanks," I said taking a sip. "We didn't do anything much, I guess," I said with a shrug.

"Meaning?" James asked.

"We ate, played a few more games, talked some, watched tv and went home," I said while cracking the eggs into a bowl.

"That's nice," he said with a smile. "Hey, where's my pizza?"

"In the fridge," I said giving him a mock glare.

"Then why the hell are you wasting my gas?" he said, jumping up and taking the pizza box out of the fridge.

"Because I want eggs," I told him.

"You can eat them all, I'm having my pizza," he said with a grin.

It was quiet for a few moments, as James heated up his pizza and I made my omelette.

"So why are you really here?" he asked when he was sitting in front of me, munching on a slice of pizza.

"Can't I visit my best friend?" I asked sliding my breakfast on to a plate and turning off the stove.

"Sure you can," he said frowning. "You do it all the time, but we both know that that's not the reason you're here."

"Then tell me oh wise one," I said sarcastically. "Why am I here?"

"I'm betting it has something to do with a pretty brunette who happens to be carrying your offspring," he said, his look daring me to deny it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied.

James shrugged, "Suit yourself," he said.

We didn't say anything for a while, he just kept watching me, waiting for me to crack. Smug bastard.

"I hate you, you know that right?" I snapped.

My idiot friend just grinned, "Sure you do."

"We talked a lot yesterday, Bella and I," I told him.

"About?" he asked.

"A lot of stuff," I told him, resisting the urge to smack him.

"Wow, that's...profound," he said dryly.

"Shut up dick-head," I said.

James made a show of zipping his lips before smirking at me, waiting for me to continue.

"She told me why she chose IVF," I said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"She had a lot of assholes in her life," I said, getting angry all over again, when I thought about the bastards that she had been with.

"Hmm," James said.

I glared at him, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Go on."

"I don't want to be another asshole," I said quietly.

"Then don't be," James replied.

"I don't know how not to be," I said lamely.

"Geesh, what the hell would you do without me?" James said, throwing up his hands.

"Be a basket case?" I said with a grin.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "Now we're going to turn you into the gentleman I know is lurking under all that bravado."

I laughed at his enthusiasm, but in all honesty, I was glad I had his support.

I have no idea what happened, and when I changed my mind, but I really wanted to be a father. A good father.

"Now here's what we're gonna do..." James said.

**BPOV**

Lunch time rolled around and Rosalie literally dragged me out the door.

"Where's the fire?" I asked struggling into my jacket.

"I want to hurry up and get there so I can find out all the sordid details of this pregnancy," she said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes as we walked up the block to the little café where we had lunch most days. Edward and Alice were already there waiting for us, talking animatedly with each other.

"Bells!" Alice cried when she saw us. The little sprite of a woman got up and crushed me to her. "Edward told me the good news," she said with a grin.

I glowered at Edward over her shoulder, the cocky bastard merely shrugged his shoulder and grinned at me.

"I'll straighten that crooked grin of yours one of these days Masen," I said.

Alice let me go and moved to embrace Rosalie.

"Rosie," she said. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Oh shut up," Rosalie said, peeved that she hadn't been able to rub her knowledge in Alice's grinning face.

"You'll never win," Alice said with a smirk.

"I'm the only adult here, aren't I?", I said sitting down.

Rosalie and Alice sat down, and rolled their eyes at me.

"So who's the baby's father?" Rosalie asked. "I know you haven't been dating anyone...have you?"

I shook my head, "No, I haven't been seeing anyone behind your back Rose."

She sighed, "Oh. That's good."

"_I know who she's pregnant for_," Alice whispered and I kicked her under the table.

"Ouch!" she cried giving me a nasty look. I folded my arms over my chest, daring her to say something about it.

"And you dare to say we're juvenile," she muttered, taking a sip of her latte.

"So apparently I'm the only one left out of the loop," Rosalie said with a frown.

I patted her hand, "You'll live."

"Bitch," she said smiling at me.

I smiled back, "Thanks."

The waiter came and took our orders, giving me a little breathing time. Not enough though, because as soon as he left, Rosalie was breathing down my neck.

"You better start talking Isabella Swan or so help me," she said.

"Do you know of an Emmett McCarty?" I asked.

"The name sounds familiar," she said thoughtfully. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He's one of the most eligible bachelors, filthy rich, and gorgeous," Alice said.

"Quite gorgeous," Edward added his two cents.

"Not that gorgeous," I huffed.

I was met with two pairs of indignant eyes, I threw my hands up.

"Whatever, anyway Rose, that's who I'm pregnant for."

"Do you have a picture of this guy?" she asked.

Alice whipped out her phone and showed Rosalie a picture of Emmett.

Rosalie gave a whistle, "Not so gorgeous eh Bells?" she said eye raping the screen. "This man is fuck hot."

He wasn't that bad. I guess.

"So how the hell did this happen? _When_ did it happen?" Rosalie asked.

"She got turkey basted," Alice said.

"You wanna tell the story?" I snapped at Alice.

She raised her hand and closed her mouth, "Sorry."

"I was, as Alice so eloquently put it, turkey basted," I said to Rosalie.

"IVF? Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Do I really have to give you every minute detail?" I asked, getting really agitated. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea.

I knew my friends meant well, but they could be a bit over bearing at times. Now, being a prime example.

"No," Rosalie said shaking her head.

"Good," I said. "I wanted a baby, to make a long story short.

I went to have the procedure done, and there was a mix-up; so instead of having an unknown donor, I ended up getting knocked up by the play-boy billionaire."

"How does he feel about it?" Rosalie asked.

"You can ask him when you see him," I said. "Now can we eat?"

"You are getting grouchier," Edward commented. "Isn't pregnancy supposed to make you nicer?"

"Fuck off," I told him.

"Guess not," he said with a snort of laughter.

"So when do we get to start planning the baby shower?" Alice asked, trying to change the subject.

"Alice," I said dryly, "I'm barely pregnant. Can you at least wait until I start showing?"

"Ignore her," Rosalie said and the two morons started planning the baby shower right there and then, they even got Edward involved.

_Traitor._

I ignored them and enjoyed my meal. I had other things on my mind, I couldn't worry about a baby shower that I wouldn't have a say in either way.

Edward leaned over and rubbed my hand, "You ok?" he asked quietly.

I glared at him, then relaxed when his brows furrowed together.

"You're beyond cute, how does anyone stay mad at you?" I said with a smile.

"You tell me," he said with a grin. "You do it all the time, sometimes for days."

"That's because I know you better than anyone else," I told him, ruffling his hair.

"Woman, not the hair," he said with a scowl as he batted my hands away.

I laughed, "Pretty boy."

He flashed me a grin, "Darling please, I'm beautiful."

I stuck my tongue out at him, because let's face it, the man _was_ beautiful.

"So when do we get to meet him?" Rosalie said, finally turning back to me.

I looked at Alice, who was watching me in rapt attention.

"I've met him," Edward said with a grin.

"You see?" Alice exclaimed. "How come he gets to meet him and we don't?"

I sighed and took a sip of my water, "I never said you couldn't meet him."

In fact I had hardly said anything about Emmett. Silly geese.

"So we get to meet him soon?" Alice squealed.

"I'll run it by him and get back to you," I told them.

"Run it by him?" Rosalie asked with a frown.

"Yes, he didn't sign on to be tortured by the likes of you two," I said glaring at my two friends.

The two of them shared a look and then turned to me, "We'll give you at least a month before we meet him," Rosalie said with a nod.

"Yes, a month is a long enough time for him to get to used to the idea of us," Alice agreed.

Well obviously I had no say in it.

"Fine," I snapped. "Now can we just eat and enjoy our lunch?"

"I can't believe I'm gonna be an aunty," Alice gushed.

"I know right?" Rosalie grinned.

"Just think of all the clothes we'll have to buy," Alice said.

I groaned, oh great, now it was going to turn into a baby fashion show and I wasn't even showing yet.

"Don't look like that Bells, we're going to shop for you too," Alice said with a bright smile.

Over my dead body, I snorted in my head.

"You are going to be the cutest mum-to-be ever," the psycho pixie said gleefully.

I didn't even bother to say anything. It was already in motion. I was out-numbered.

Edward merely chuckled.

"Pussy," I murmured under my breath.

He rose a brow at me and threw back his head and laughed.

"Don't worry babe, you'll live," he said with a wink.

_God save me from these crazy people._

* * *

**A/N: Loving all of your reviews, keep them coming. Yes, lots of progress was made last chapter. I'm so proud of my babies lol.**

* * *

**Chey: It's not a bad question at all. Maybe they will, maybe they won't. I have no idea yet lol and I hope you had a great birthday :) *hugs***

**Madmaxi: You're always welcome babe :) The whole one case/ lawyer thing will be explained later :)**

**Sushilover23: Most definitely will explain that hun :)**

**JessJess76: James is my pumpkin in this story. I felt bad for making him the dick in Private Thoughts, so I'm making it up to him :) And Em is beyond adorable floundering like that *grins***

**KCLutz4475: *does happy dance* :D**

**jessa76: re: is Eddie gay? How did you miss that? LOL Go re-read chapter 16. And Emmett never said Bella was ugly, he said she was plain looking. **

**manda2784: Thank you for seeing that my process makes it more realistic *kisses***

**To all you other lovelies, my eyes are burning so I'm getting off the laptop, you know I LOVE YOU ALL! Nighty night darlings. :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Look who's back? Missed me? :D It really hasn't been that long, has it? Just 8 little days :). Here we go again, into Emmett and Bella's crazy world. As usual, I don't own them, just like playing with SM's babies :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**BPOV**

The next month flew by, Emmett and I hardly got anytime alone, but at least when we did meet in the middle, we were pleasant to each other.

I was presently having lunch with James.

"When is your next doctor's appointment?" he asked around his sandwich.

I made a disgusted face, "For fuck's sake Jay, can't you at least wait until you swallow to talk?"

"Sorry," he mumbled wiping his mouth with a tissue. "You're not eating," he said giving me a frown.

"I ate already," I said snappily, "Besides this child has very selective tastes."

"I don't envy you," James said eyeing my stomach, which was still flat but a bit more rounded than normal. "How far along are you?"

"Almost three months," I replied unconsciously covering my stomach with my hand. "Why?"

"Your tummy isn't getting any bigger," he said the frown deepening. "And have you lost weight?"

I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes, I knew he was only concerned, "Some women lose weight during their first trimester, quit worrying."

"If you say so," he said not looking convinced. "So the doctor's appointment?"

"Monday," I said sipping my juice.

"Have you told Emmett?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

"Why not?" James asked giving me yet another frown.

"I didn't think he'd want to go," I told him, I honestly didn't think he would.

"Maybe you should try throwing it out there," James said. "Try not to be selfish."

_Why did everyone think I was being selfish?_

**_Because you are,_** the voice in my head said. I flipped it the bird.

"I'm not trying to be selfish James," I said using his given name. "I just didn't think that he would have the time for it, or be interested."

"He wants this baby Bella," James said giving me a reassuring smile. "Even if he doesn't say it."

"He wanted a mean to an ends," I protested. "This was not a planned pregnancy on his part. He did this for whatever his grandfather was threatening to take away."

I could see James thinking, and I wanted to hear him out. I didn't want to come across as the bitch not giving the guy a fighting chance.

"You have a good point, but you have to give him a chance," James said. "This is more new to him than it is to you."

"I'm hearing you," I told him. "I'll try to do better ok?"

You would think I had just told him he'd won a million dollars. He stood up, his body half across the table and threw his arms around me.

"Thank you," he said squeezing me tight. "You guys can do this."

I was glad he had that much faith in us, because I sure didn't.

We finished lunch and did a little shopping before he dropped me off at Emmett's place.

I flashed him an irritated look, he did that shit on purpose. I didn't have my car, so I couldn't even protest when he turned into the McCarty grounds.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," I hissed as he brought the car to a stop.

"No you won't, because no one gives better foot rubs than I do," the devil said with a smirk.

"I will not want any foot rubs," I said trying to stay mad at him. "Especially from the likes of you."

"We'll see," he said with a wink. "Now get your cute little ass out of my car, I have more of my adoring public to get to today."

"Bitch," I said getting out the car and shutting the door with a solid slam.

"If you break this car your baby daddy is just gonna buy me another one," he said and drove off with a laugh before I could say anything else.

I wrapped my jacket around me tighter against the cool wind, and headed over to Emmett's place.

**EmPOV**

I had just finished finalizing plans with the contractor, when there was a knock on my door.

I couldn't remember anyone mentioning they were stopping by. I didn't have much visitors at home and the few that came by had a key.

I made my way to the door, humming a Maroon 5 song.

I pulled open the door and froze. Standing on the other side of the door was the last person I had expected to see.

Bella.

She had been looking down when I opened the door, and when her head came up I almost fell back from the smile on her face.

"Hey," she said softly.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out.

The smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

Way to go Emmett, I chided myself.

"I'm sorry," I said tripping over my words to apologize. "I just wasn't expecting you. Come in."

I stepped back to let her through, she hesitated a moment before accepting my invitation.

"Are you busy?" she asked. "I can always go."

"No," I rushed to reassure her. "I wasn't doing much. Stay."

She looked at me, then nodded. "I have a doctor's appointment coming up, would you like to come?"

I was actually taken aback. I didn't expect her to openly offer me the option to be involved in this at all.

"You don't have to..." she said when I didn't answer after a few moments.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, "I'd love to go. Thank you for asking."

"This is your baby too," she said quietly. "The appointment is Monday at ten o'clock."

I nodded, "I'll be there."

"So..." she said looking around, fishing for something else to say.

"There's still a few things we have to work out," I told her.

She nodded, "I know. There's a few things I wanted to ask you too."

I sat down on the couch and she sat opposite me in the single-seater. "Go ahead."

"Well my friends want to meet you," she said in a rush. "They're really excited about the baby."

"I want to meet your friends too," I told her.

She looked over at me, shock written on her face, "You do?"

"Can't see what it would hurt," I told her with a shrug.

"Oh."

I could tell she was a bit shell-shocked. Did she really think I was that cold?

"They'll be really happy to hear that," she continued. "I have to warn you though, they can be a bit much."

I chuckled, the way she said it made it seem as though they were aliens or something. "I'm sure I can handle them. I've survived James."

She frowned, "Speaking of James, I think you had better start looking for a new best friend."

I was curious. "Why? What happened?"

I listened as she told me what James had done, I tried not to laugh, but the expression on her face was priceless.

"I'm glad you think it's funny," she said dryly.

"I'll take you home when you're ready," I said with another laugh at her expense.

"I swear, if he weren't so cute, I'd strangle him," she said, a tiny smile on her lips.

"You think James is cute?" I asked, trying to ignore the jealousy I felt when she said that.

She looked at me curiously, probably trying to understand the edge in my voice.

_Be cool Emmett._

"He's a nice looking man," she said, still watching me.

"I guess if you're into the pretty boy look," I said, trying to act nonchalantly.

"I'm not," she said.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm not into the pretty boy types," she said.

**_Oh? What is your type Ms. Swan?_**

"I like the rugged, sporty types," she said looking away from my face.

"Really," I replied with a nod.

There was moment of awkward silence and I bit the bullet, choosing to ignore the elephant in the room, for the time being.

"I was thinking," I said, "Maybe I could host a party, for your friends."

She blinked a few times, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Such a cute look for her.

"Bella?"

"You'll never get rid of them if you do that," she said with a laugh.

"Then it's settled, I'll host a meet and greet party," I told her.

"May God be with you," she said with a laugh.

I wanted to hear that sound more.

****TA****

**BPOV**

I was lost in my thoughts when the doctor came in the room, Emmett had to nudge me to get my attention.

"Isabella, how are you?" Dr. Gerandy offered a smile.

"I'm fine thanks," I replied.

"Mr. McCarty," the doctor went on.

"Emmett, please," Emmett said from his seat next to me.

The doctor nodded, perching his glasses on his nose and looking down at my file.

"Hmm," he said turning the page.

_Was something wrong?_

"Is everything ok?" Emmett asked, beating me to it.

The doctor looked up at as and smiled, "Everything's fine," he said putting my mind at ease. I could swear I heard Emmett sigh beside me.

"I see you've lost some weight," the good doctor said.

I spared a glance at Emmett before nodding. "Nothing stays down."

"Hopefully that will pass soon," Gerandy said.

"Does the sickness last long?" this from Emmett.

"It varies with each pregnancy," the doctor replied. "I'll give you something to help with the nausea Bella, we need you to gain a few pounds."

_Great, he wanted me to get as fat as a cow._

I nodded, refraining from speaking my thoughts aloud.

We spent a few more minutes in the doctor's office. I was healthy all to the weight issue, so we just chatted on a few concerns that I had, and a few Emmett bowled me over by having.

I hadn't expected that he would be so interested.

James, the little worm, was right.

Not that I'd tell him that, the slick fucker would gloat til the end of the world.

When we left the clinic, Emmett asked me to join him for lunch.

I could tell he was nervous about my answer, I had turned him down the last few times he had asked over the past month and a half.

"Sure," I said, deciding that it couldn't hurt.

His response was a huge smile, that showed his dimples.

_Wow._

"I know this great Italian place," he said.

"Sounds good," I told him. "I'll follow you."

We made it to the restaurant in one piece and sat down to our meal. Emmett ordered, in fluent Italian much to my chagrin and the delight of the young waitress.

She stood there rattling off in Italian for a moment after he had placed our order.

_Did she not have work to do?_

I cleared my throat, loudly. She turned and looked at my frowning face, excused herself and went to see about our meal. I looked over at Emmett, who was wearing an amused expression.

"What?" I asked grouchily.

"Nothing," he said with a shake of his head, ducking it to hide the smile that I still saw. I resisted the urge to kick his shin under the table.

Halfway through the meal, my phone rang.

"Sorry about that," I said checking the caller-ID. Edward was calling.

"It's Edward," I told Emmett pressing the answer button without waiting for his approval. I did notice the way his jaw tightened when I said Edward's name. I smiled at how funny that was.

"Hey Eddie, what's wrong?" I said into the phone.

He was talking really loudly, his voice high and panicked.

"Slow down buddy," I said. "I can barely understand you."

I listened again as he tried to slow down.

I could feel the blood drain from my face, and Emmett noticed because he sat up, "Is everything ok?" he asked.

I put down the phone on the table, my hands shaking.

"Bella," Emmett said sharply. "What's wrong?"

"Our apartment building's on fire," I said numbly. "We lost everything."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know. Another cliffy...I can almost hear your groans, and I gotta tell ya, they make me giggle with glee. I'm a sadistic pixie, sue me *shrugs*. Up next how Bella and Edward deal with being out of a home, what will Emmett do to save the day, and the party. He gets to meet Rosalie and Alice. Poor guy. There will be a few surprises thrown in along the way *rubs hands together gleefully* I'm on vacation and my brain is cooking up all sorts of intrigues. So hold on to your knickers girls! (*Note to self, stop watching Spice World.) lol. ~ Riney**

**Oh, I almost forgot. I started a new story (blasted plot bunnies). Picture Perfect, Bella/Peter pairing. Go check it out. Thankies :)**

* * *

**rrrarkansas: Glad you love it babe, here's a chapter just for you :)**

**KimberlyAnnT: Rose is with Jake. :)**

**teamhotmen: I don't think they were consciously ignoring her. They're all just pretty excited about the baby. This Bella isn't one to sit and take crap from anybody, I think we noticed that early on, she just didn't have it in her to fight a losing battle. Also, Rose isn't going to be the ice-queen in here. I like to take my characters and put them out of character from SM's version, at least some of the time :D**

** Chey: You can stalk my profile whenever you feel the need, I don't mind at all :)**

**To all the rest of you lovelies, MWAH! Love you all :) **


	25. Chapter 24

**See how good I'm being to ya'll? *bats eyes* Gonna work on Private Thoughts later today, so there may be an update for that tomorrow *keeps fingers crossed* **

**On with the reading of the story about the characters I don't own. See what I did there? :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**EmPOV**

Bella was visibly shaken, and I couldn't imagine what was going through her head.

To hear you've lost every possession you had, could not be easy.

I escorted her to my car, one hand on her elbow and the other on the small of her back. She was practically robotic.

She sank into the car, a vacant look on her face.

She was in shock.

Before moving off, I sent James a quick text, letting him know what had happened.

We saw the smoke before we saw the building, I spared a look at Bella, she was still in shock.

I parked the car and looked over at her, "I'll go get some information," I said, "You should stay here with all this smoke..."

"Not good for the baby," she murmured.

"Not good for either of you," I said softly. "Bella."

Her eyes came up to meet mine, glassy with unshed tears. "Everything is going to be fine."

She gave a nod and sucked in a breath, a broken sob escaping her throat.

"Just get me Edward," she whispered.

_Always Edward._

I tried to be rational, I really did. They had just lost their home. Of course she would want to see him. I just needed to keep telling myself that.

I found Edward talking to the fire-fighters. He gave me a wary nod, he knew I didn't like him.

_Good._

"Emmett," he said.

"Edward," I returned.

Geeze, we seemed like a bad Western stand-off.

"Bella's worried about you," I told him.

He rolled his eyes, "She always worried about everyone but herself," the other man replied. "Where is she?"

"Just down the block, in my car," I told him.

"Let me just finish up here and then I'll go," he turned around effectively dismissing me.

I glowered.

A few minutes later he turned and ran a hand through his messy hair, a look of despair on his face.

I immediately felt contrite for my feelings towards him at that moment.

He had just lost his home, now was not a good time.

"Time to put on a brave face for the missy," he said trying to smile.

I nodded, not knowing what to say. He followed me silently to my car, Bella was now standing outside of the car. She made a dash at Edward who caught her effortlessly, her head buried in his chest.

I felt like a stranger looking in on an intimate moment.

I could hear Bella's sobs as Edward murmured soft words to her.

_Was he crying too?_

_Well damn._

I cleared my throat and they separated, turning around to face me. The tear stains on Bella's face pained me, I wanted to do something to ease her pain, but what?

"I have nowhere to live," she stated, her voice breaking.

"Sure you do," I said.

She looked at me, eyes large and questioning.

"You can live with me."

"Live with you?" she repeated foolishly.

I nodded, now that I thought about it, the idea was perfect.

At least that's what I thought, Bella obviously disagreed. Why I was shocked by that, I'd never know. She seemed destined to challenge my every gesture.

"I can't live with you," she said shaking her head.

"And why not?" Edward asked.

_Yeah, why not?,_ I echoed in my head.

She turned away from me and faced him again, "What about you?" she asked, "We're a team."

"I'll be fine," Edward told her.

"No," her head was shaking more vigorously. "We're in this together."

"You're moving in with Emmett," Edward said. "End of discussion Isabella."

She glowered at him, then turned to me, "I'm not moving in with you."

"Yes she is," Edward pitched in.

I looked back and forth between the two of them as they had a staring match, it was quite entertaining.

"Bella, you're being unreasonable," Edward said.

"The fuck I am," she said, voice rising. "I am not leaving you out on the streets!"

"I can stay at a hotel for a few days," he retorted.

"And then what? Start hanging out on the street corner, singing for your supper?" she cried.

"I have a job you know," he said rolling his eyes.

Their relationship was baffling to me, before I felt the intimacy between them and now they seemed to be brother and sister bickering over who should put away their toys. Very odd, I tell you.

She gave him an eye roll of her own, "And? So do I, that doesn't mean I can't end up sleeping on the streets."

"The mother of my child is not sleeping on any street," I inserted there.

She turned and flipped me the bird.

_Feisty woman._

I almost smiled, but I was afraid she would throw something at my face.

Edward sighed, "B, please," he said. "I'll be fine. You can move in with Emmett and take care of yourself and the baby."

She paused, worrying her lip as she muddled over the situation in her head. I could almost hear the wheels in her head turning.

When she turned to me, a determined look on her face, I gulped.

What had she come up with?

"Fine," she said marching over to me. "I am willing to move in with you, on one condition."

Foolish me, answered without thinking. "Anything."

She smiled then, "Good, it's settled," she turned to face Edward, "Eddie, you hear that? Emmett's letting us move in with him."

_Huh?_

_Us?_

_What the hell had I just agreed to?_

BPOV

I was not backing down on this.

The way I saw it, we both won.

Emmett finally got to have me living with him under the terms of the stupid contract his insane grandfather had come up with, and Edward and I would have a place to live. At least for the time being.

Emmett could get over his animosity for Edward in his own damned time.

"So do we have a deal?" I asked.

I heard Edward groan behind me, smart man knew that he was beat.

Now if only the man in front of me would catch on just as quickly.

"You want to move in with me?" Emmett asked.

"Was that not the offer?" I replied.

He nodded slowly, "And Edward has to come with you?"

"We're a package deal," I said, folding my arms.

"Bella," Edward said from behind me.

That earned him a glare, and he zipped his lips and just stood there.

Good boy.

My gaze returned to Emmett's who was having a war with himself.

"Take it or leave it," I said, there was no way I was backing down on this.

There were no compromises here.

"Fine," he said.

"It..." the air whooshed out of me. I had expected a little more resistance from him.

"I'm going to take you back to the house, and then I have things to take care," he said.

My mouth was still hanging open, and Edward had to take my hand and lead me back to the car.

"Did he say yes?" I half whispered.

Edward's eyes were wide with disbelief, "I can't believe it either. The man hates me."

We didn't say another word on the way to the McCarty residence. The toil of the morning's events finally hitting home.

I was incredibly tired, and stressing. Stressing was not good for the baby. I needed to relax.

"Are you ok?" Emmett asked, when he helped me out of the car.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"Edward," he called.

"Yeah?" Edward replied, almost scrambling from the car.

"My mother is going to meet you at the door," I heard him say, "Take care of her for me ok?"

"You don't have to ask," Edward replied.

I didn't hear Emmett say anything else, had he gone already?

_How rude, didn't even say goodbye to me._

"Bella?"

Someone was talking to me, I needed to focus.

"Bella," came again, this time someone shook me gently. I blinked, and all I saw was blue. He hadn't left.

I could feel a smile growing on my face, "Hi," I said airily.

"She's going to have a panic attack," Edward murmured, coming to join Emmett at my side.

"Were the two of you insured?" Emmett asked, the question was more likely directed to Edward because I suddenly couldn't find my voice.

I watched as Edward nodded, I needed to sit down. I heard more voices.

_Oh joy, the parents_.

I felt someone embrace me and started to lead me away, I protested.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He'll be back soon," Patricia McCarty said. "I'm so sorry about the fire."

_Fire?_

_Oh God!_

_My apartment!_

The panic attack took over swiftly; the tears the absolute terror I felt was crippling. Edward was there, I had scared Patricia.

I'd have to apologize later.

"Bella," Edward was saying, "You have to calm down."

His words meant nothing. I was hysterical.

Patricia stepped back in, talking so quickly I barely understood her, giving Edward orders.

"Isabella," she said, her voice calm and strong as she held my hand.

_When did I sit down?_

"You have to calm down, stress is not good for the baby, and you're still in a fragile stage of your pregnancy," she said, "You don't want anything to happen to your baby, do you?"

I didn't want anything to happen to my baby.

I fought myself to calm down, I had to do this, for my baby's safety.

"She's calming down," Patricia said wiping my brow with a damp cloth. "Did you get the doctor?"

"I did," Edward said, coming into view as my clouded vision cleared. I reached out for his hand.

"Eddie," I cried clutching his hand tightly.

"It's okay B," he said sitting on the couch next to me, and drawing me into his lap. "I'm right here."

I listened to the steady beat of Edward's heart as he rocked me gently.

Everything was gone.

I still couldn't believe it.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the memory of the smoke billowing from the building we had called home for the last few years.

I tried to think of other things, something that would take my mind off of everything else.

I focused on the brilliant flashes of blue that kept popping up in my head, not able to place the memory.

It was only until the last moment before I dropped off to sleep, my last coherent thought, was I able to identify that particular shade of blue.

_Emmett's eyes were that shade of blue._

* * *

**A/N: So as usual, they've taken over. I didn't actually have this planned...it just happened. Oh well, I'm along for the long haul, hope you guys are too. Isn't it odd, how Emmett's eyes are what helped our little Bella relax? *smirks* There's still the party to come, Emmett meets Alice and Rose without Bella as their buffer pahahaha. That should be fun. Edward and James meet, dum dum dum dummmm LOL, (keep in mind these things are in no particular order)**

**Go read Picture Perfect, pretty please :) **

**Thankies ~ Riney**

* * *

**Okay now to address a few things in some of the reviews, Bella is not gonna bitch about getting fat, it's just common human reaction. She'll get over it, so don't worry about that too much. **

**jessa76: On behalf on my client Emmett McHotty...I mean McCarty, he didn't actually say that Bella was plain re: Chapter 3 paragraph 2. He merely thought this, never said it. It was probably implied that he didn't think highly of her appearance when he opened his big stupid mouth, but he never told her, he thinks she's plain! Hahahaha, so he's gonna get off with that one. **

**Emmett is NOT going to drool over Rose...ugh. No. This is an Emmett and Bella story, it's gonna stay that way. Rose is with Jake. And um...James is gay remember? LOLOLOL! So nope, no hooking up for him and Bella whatsoever. **

**As for my pushy KCLutz4475...sheesh...my ass is already back on the grind...so damned hard to please you. *grumbles* next there'll be whips and chains involved...*pouts* I deserve kisses dammit LOL**


	26. Chapter 25

**I have a cold, and I'm feeling quite miserable...meh. BUT I was looking at some pics of our boys (well mainly Jas) but still, inspiration hit home. :)  
As usual I don't own them**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**BPOV**

The next week and a half was sheer chaos.

Emmett had banished anyone from visiting, even James.

"I don't want Bella anymore upset than she is," I over heard him on the phone.

I almost cried.

Here I was having the most horrible time and this man, was being beyond sweet.

The man who I couldn't stand.

_Dammit._

Edward and Patricia were almost never there, out shopping for things for us.

He was in heaven, his inner queen finally getting a chance to shine.

I made myself busy, making lunch, tidying Emmett's cottage.

"You don't have to do that," he said one evening after work, he had come home and I was cooking.

I gave him a look, before turning back to the stove. "I want to."

He didn't say anything about it again, honestly we hadn't had any run-ins. It was almost surreal.

Where was the dick-head I had met months ago?

"We have to get you a dress for the party," Edward told me on Wednesday afternoon.

I looked at him as though he were crazy, "What party?"

Edward gawked at me, "The party that we're throwing so everyone can do a meet and greet," he said, "Did you really forget?"

Oh wait. _That_ party.

_They were still going through with that?_

"I've had other important things on my mind," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"This is important," he said returning my eye roll. "Alice and Rosalie have been going insane not being able to see you."

"They can just come over," I said with as shrug.

"Emmett wants to meet them," he replied, "Properly. How you planned it."

There was a strange look on his face when he said that.

_Hmm._

"Fine," I said. "Let's go shopping."

This was the first time I'd ever heard Edward do a squeal that rivaled Alice's.

"Did she agree?" a smiling Patricia asked coming into the room.

"I swear I usually have to bribe her to get her to do this," Edward said clapping his hands gleefully.

"Dude, you look like a seal," I said getting up and throwing on my coat.

"I don't care," he said. "Patty's gonna take us to one of her favorite dress haunts."

_Patty?_

I watched as the older woman giggled and patted his cheek gently as Edward put her coat over her shoulders.

_Wow._

Edward had a new mom.

The dress hunt was not as bad as I had pictured it being. I just let Edward and Patricia do their thing. I trusted their judgement.

When they had found 'the absolutely most perfect' dress, we went to get accessories and then lunch.

Patricia was actually very nice and always made Edward and myself feel as though we were part of the family.

When we got back home, the house had been taken over by decorators, caterers and whole set of people who had the place seem like a circus.

"I'm gonna go take a walk," I said.

Patricia and Edward were already caught up in the mêlée and just waved distractedly.

I shook my head and smiled, before heading through the door. I pulled my coat around me as a crisp wind blew over the ridge.

I hadn't been around the grounds as yet, even though I had been there for over a week. Now seemed like a perfectly good time to get out and explore.

Somehow I made my way to the stables, always enthralled with horses, but never lucky enough to actually see on up close and personal.

The smell hit me first, and my nose crinkled a bit and I paused, waiting for the ever-present rolling of my stomach. I was pleasantly surprised when it didn't come.

A smile on my face, I continued in, the horses whinnied and nickered softly and I felt so warm.

These creatures were magnificent and beautiful in every way, I was in awe at the size and beauty of them.

It wasn't until I had come to a complete stop in front of a gorgeous midnight black horse, did she hear it.

Someone else was in there with me.

"Hello?" I called as I walked towards the back.

"Isabella," Bernard McCarty's voice sounded behind me.

"I didn't know you were here," I said starting to back up.

He and I still weren't chums. Not by a long shot.

"Stay," he said quietly.

I stopped moving, wrapping my arms around me, not saying a word. Not knowing what to say.

"You like horses?" he asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

I nodded, "This is the first time I've seen one...so close."

"Really?" he said coming forward, a bit closer to me. "That's Emmett's baby," he said pointing to the black horse.

"Oh," I said foolishly.

"Her name is Bunny," he said with a smirk.

"Bunny?" I asked, thinking that it was an odd name for a horse.

"You'll have to get Emmett tell you the story sometime," he said with a chuckle.

That's a story I definitely needed to hear.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said, "Thank you."

"Everything with the baby...is alright?" he said.

I was surprised at the concerned tone.

"The baby is fine," I said with a smile.

"Well, if you need anything..." he trailed off.

I was in shock, I mean I literally had no words.

My mouth was hanging open as I stared at him, an amused grin on his face.

"I'm not an ogre Isabella," he said.

"I think I always knew that," I told him, returning the grin with one of my own.

"Would you like to help me brush Bunny's mane?" he asked holding up a brush.

_Me?_ _Brush the horse? Wow._

I nodded, "Sure."

"Come over here," he said opening the stall door.

I watched as the large beast stomped its hoofs and flared its nostrils, her head coming up to butt Bernard's gently.

"Hey girl," he said softly, almost as if he were singing to her. "I have someone for you to meet."

He waved his hand and motioned me forward.

I was scared shitless.

This animal was ten times my size.

The horse turned her brown eyes on to me, and cocked her head, regarding me curiously.

Yeah, sweetheart, I thought, I feel the same way.

"This is Isabella," Bernard crooned, rubbing his hand along her forehead.

"H-hi," I whispered moving closer to Bernard.

The horse raised its head and moved forward, smelling me.

I froze as her hot breath washed over my face. She was freaking gigantic.

Then again, she would have to be to handle Emmett.

She bent her head low, until she was on a level with my stomach. She gave me a gentle nudge with her head before raising it again to push against my hand.

I laughed softly, as my hand met her warm body.

"She knows you're pregnant," Bernard said quietly, a smile in his voice.

My eyes flew over to him, "How?"

He shrugged, "Animals know these things."

I spent the next half hour in the stables with Bernard and the horses, laughing and getting to know the animals as well as the man better.

The horses were lovely, but my heart had a special spot for Bunny.

And of course it had nothing to do with her being Emmett's horse.

_Yeah,_ the voice in my head taunted, _keep telling yourself that._

_Nosy bitch._

**-TA-**

**EmPOV**

I couldn't wait for this party to be over.

My home had been transformed into a circus over the past two days.

Edward and my mother had gone crazy with getting everything perfect.

Edward was quite the metro sexual.

He understood things that my mother said, that sounded like a whole other language to me.

He wasn't really a bad guy, when you got to know him.

Not that I had gotten to know him, or even made an effort. It was as if we had come to some silent agreement to keep out of the other's way.

Everyone was happy.

Bella was coming around, for the first two days she had been in a zombified state, that had everyone around her worried.

By the third day, she had snapped out of it and was back to her usual snarky self.

She just wasn't as mean.

Was kind of refreshing actually.

She cooked for us almost everyday, and she actually seemed to enjoy it.

I couldn't complain.

James was getting on my last nerve, he was acting like Bella was his rib or something.

"Dude, you're gonna make me punch you," I snapped at him earlier.

"I just want to come see her for myself," my idiot best friend had moaned.

"She's fine!" I snapped, "And you'll see her tonight."

"Did you see the dress she picked out?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, I didn't see the dress she picked out," I said, "My mother and her friend picked it out."

"Your mother?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes," I nodded, "She's adopted the two of them. They're her new project."

Now don't take that the wrong way, it wasn't that my mother was thinking of Edward and Bella as charity cases, God knows how Bella would freak out of she ever thought that, it was that she hadn't had anyone to take care of in such a long time.

I felt guilty about that one, I had stopped letting my mom, 'mother' me.

"She knows you love her Em," James said softly.

You know that one person, who knows everything about you, down to what you're thinking?

Well James is that for me.

He was truly my best friend.

Just right now, he was getting on my last freaking nerve.

He changed topics so quickly, that I thought I would get whiplash. He was currently rambling about suits and entrances.

Jesus, you would think it's a debutante ball or something.

"You have to look perfect," he said coming to stand in front of me.

"I always look perfect," I smirked.

He faked a yawn, "Anyways, as I was saying. You need a haircut and a shave."

I rubbed my hand over my face, I was rocking the beard for a few days now. I liked it.

"I'm not shaving my beard," I told him.

"At least have it professionally styled," James begged.

Sometimes I wonder, how I never noticed he was gay.

I groaned, knowing that I had to give in to something or he'd bug me the entire day.

"Yay," he said. "I have your suit already picked out for you," he went on. "Someone's going to drop it off for you. I still can't believe I can't get ready over there."

"You'll live," I told him.

"I hate you," he said. "I'm going to get ready, see you later."

"You love me and you know it," I said throwing him a wink as he left.

I got through the rest of the day without any major incidents.

I got my secretary to double-check the invitations and those coming, didn't want to ruffle any feather unintentionally and I really wanted Bella to be comfortable around my friends, the way she wanted me comfortable around hers.

It made sense. Our lives were now joined, regardless of if we wanted it or not.

I finished up the day's work and started for home, telling Lynz I'd see her later at the party.

Now as I was getting ready for the party, my memory flashed back to two days earlier when I had come home for lunch, not that I had gotten used to coming home to have a little time with Bella.

Anyways, I had just pulled up when I spotted my father and Bella coming from the stables, laughing.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

I got out of the car and had watched them head into the house, not even noticing me.

The man who never smiled or joked around, was laughing, a real, full belly laugh.

I was convinced.

Isabella Swan was a witch or voodoo priestess. She had to be.

A knock on my door broke me out of my thoughts, it was Marie one of the co-ordinators.

"Is something wrong Marie?" I asked.

"No, Mr. Witherdale has arrived," she said with a smile.

I shook my head, I knew he couldn't resist turning up early.

I sighed dramatically, making her giggle, "Send him in. He can help me with this stupid suit."

"I'll have you know that suit is anything but stupid," James said coming into the room. "You look almost as good as I do."

I scoffed at him, "You _wish_ you looked as good I do in this suit."

"Whatever," he said. "People are starting to arrive. You don't want to be in here when Bella's friends arrive."

I finally gave up on the tie, and just left the first few buttons of my shirt open. This is who I am, and I wasn't going to be uncomfortable for anyone.

"God," James muttered, "I just can't train you."

"Fuck you dude," I said with a laugh, "Am I a dog?"

He ducked out of arm's reach, "The jury is still out on that verdict."

We walked into the main room of my family's mansion, the dj was playing some soft melodies over the speaker system.

My father and mother were there, but I couldn't see Bella or Edward.

There were other people there, people I didn't know.

Must be friends of my parents, I thought.

Where was Bella?

"Oh darling," my mother said coming over and kissing my cheek with a smack. "You look so handsome."

"Thanks Mom," I said grinning down at her. I turned and shook my father's hand, "Sir."

"It wouldn't kill you to call me dad," my father said, nearly knocking the air out of me.

"You're looking sharp, Dad," I said.

"You don't look so bad yourself," he said with a tiny smile. I looked over at James, whose eyes were wide as he shrugged.

That was so weird.

I was still trying to come to grips with my father trying to be...well my dad, when I heard a gasp from my mother. I turned to see what was wrong, when I noticed her.

Bella was standing at the top of the stairs in a flowing emerald-green dress, that hugged her body closely. My eyes moved down to her stomach, it was barely beginning to rise, giving her a rounded middle. That did not take anything away from her, in fact it made her more alluring.

There was nothing plain about her now. Nothing at all.

Foot in mouth disease ran rampant through my body. It occurred often, trust me.

James was next to me gushing.

I could swear he had tears in his eyes.

He turned to me and whispered, "Now get your ass over there and woo her."

Woo her, he said, as though it was such an easy feat.

When I reached Bella, she and Edward were busy laughing at something.

Edward stopped and nodded as I came to a halt in front of them.

"Emmett," she said, a soft blush on her face, her eyes roving over my body.

At least she wasn't as immune to me as she liked to lead on.

I smirked, "Bella. You look quite lovely."

"Edward did it," she said touching her hair self-consciously.

I wanted to reach out and touch it myself, the usually straight hair was full of curls and looked like a pile of downy soft feathers.

"I didn't do anything babe," Edward said kissing her cheek, "You're beautiful."

She blushed again, and then peered behind me, a frown on her face.

"What?" I asked, following her gaze to James.

"Why is he over there?" she asked.

I laughed and motioned for James to join us.

Edward leaned over and whispered something in Bella's ears, that made her eyes widen and then she chuckled with glee.

"James you witch, why didn't you come and do my make-up or something?" she asked hugging my friend close.

"You didn't do a bad job," he said kissing her cheek and spinning her around.

"I didn't do it," she said reaching behind her to pull on Edward's hand. "Edward did."

Edward blushed as James turned to him, fucking blushed like a girl.

_Wait a minute...no..._

"It's nice to meet you Edward," James said taking Edward's hand in his.

There was that blush again, my eyes flashed to Bella's amused ones.

"Nice to meet you too James," Edward said softly. "Bella won't stop talking about you."

"I hope she said good things," James replied flashing Edward a smile.

"Yeah," the other man replied.

My eyes moved between the two of them, trying to understand what I was missing.

Bella moved between the two of them, a smile on her face as she looked at me, "Now that my two favorite 'Queens' have met, let's get this party started."

_Two...queens?_

_Edward was gay?_

_Oh my God. He **was**!_

Look at him smiling at James all shy and shit.

I was jealous over a gay man.

Twice.

God I was such an ass.

Bella looked over at me and started laughing. She realized I had figured it out, and sent me a wink.

"Bella," I said. I was gonna get her back.

The little demon led me to believe that she and Edward were a couple.

"Yes Emmett?" she said saccharine sweet.

"I..." I didn't get to finish the sentence when two loud squeals were heard from at the top of the stairs.

Bella's grin widened as she rose her hand to wave at the owners of the squeals. She turned back to me, "Brace yourself for Hurricane Alice and Ice-Storm Rosalie."

I looked up at the two women who had just entered, they looked harmless enough.

Famous last words.

* * *

**A/N: So finally our clueless little Emmett has figured out Eddie is gay *snorts* he's so slow at times. All of you asking if James and Edward will be together...perhaps. *sly smile* **

**The fire issue will be addressed. Muhahaaha**

**The party is about to get a bit more interesting. *rubs hands together gleefully* **

**Bella and Emmett do not hate each other, not even a little bit lol.**

**Go read Picture Perfect my Peter/Bella baby. :) **

**And check out my WordPress page (find it on my profile page) and check out my Leah/Edward untitled story...feel free to give me input. Also there's a Rose/Jake one on there too (The Phoenix). Haven't decided if I'm going to post them on here yet :D**

**Until next time lovelies. I'm going to bed now...*coughing fit* and Jasper's gonna make me some tea and sing to me...sigh. I would give u all kisses, but I don't wanna spread my germs.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Yep, you got it, another chapter :)**

**I don't own them, just like to do crazy shit with them. SM owns all. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**BPOV**

Emmett has absolutely no gay-dar.

Poor fool.

It was amazingly funny watching him watch the by-play between Edward and Emmett.

If it wouldn't draw unwanted attention to myself, I would've been on the floor laughing at his slow ass.

The expression on his face was beyond cute.

He started to say something, but was interrupted by a sound I knew all too well.

My girls had arrived.

One minute they were standing on the landing of the steps and then they were there, crushing me to them.

"Need...air," I said squeezing them back.

"Sorry," they giggled in unison.

"Oh wow B," Alice said stepping back and looking at my outfit.

I had to admit, Patricia and Edward had done a really nice job.

"Thanks," I said giving a little twirl. "Come meet Emmett."

When I turned Emmett was still staring at Edward with the most lost look on his face and was mumbling to himself.

"Talking to yourself Em?" I asked jokingly.

"You..." he said then paused when he saw we had company.

"This is Rosalie Hale, one of my closest friends and my boss," I said throwing a wink in Rosalie's direction.

Rosalie stepped forward and shook Emmett's hand, I could swear I saw him wince.

Next was Alice. She was almost hopping up and down.

"This is Alice Brandon, my college room-mate that I can't get rid of," I told him with a smile.

"As if she'd ever want to be rid of all this awesome," Alice chirped shaking Emmett's hands. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said.

"Bella's been hiding you, and I can understand why," she said giving Emmett a wink.

I rolled my eyes, go ahead Alice, blow his head up some more.

"I think I like you," Emmett grinned. "Let's go introduce you ladies."

"Maybe later," Rosalie said stopping Alice and Emmett in their tracks.

Emmett looked at me, I just shrugged and shook my head.

"What's the deal with you and Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose..." I said warningly.

She of course, ignored me. I threw my hands up and just waited it out.

"Um..." Emmett was floundering.

"So you get her pregnant and what next?" Rosalie went on.

Jesus, she was like a barracuda.

"I didn't get her pregnant... well..." Emmett stammered.

"Is she not carrying your baby?" Rosalie asked, a perfectly sculpted brow raised.

"Yes," he replied.

"And what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"Rose, give Emmett a break already," I said feeling sorry for him. She was just busting his nuts but the poor thing already had too much on his plate.

"Leave him, he just realized Edward's gay...he has a lot going through his head now," I smirked at him.

"We will continue this conversation buddy," Rosalie said nodding at him. "And how the hell did you not know that Eddie's gay?"

"Please, his own best friend is gay and he didn't know," I told her.

Rosalie looked at him and shook her head, "You poor thing, don't worry Rosie will teach you."

Emmett looked stunned and utterly confused, "Um...ok?"

"Where's Jake and Jasper?" I asked the girls.

"More gay friends?" Emmett asked suddenly.

We all turned to look at him incredulously.

"My boyfriend is not gay, Mr. McCarty," Rosalie said from between clenched teeth.

_Operation Save Emmett commences now._

"Come Emmett, come get me something to eat. Baby is starving," I said leading him away.

"We'll be right back girls," I waved. "You have a death wish?" I asked him as soon as we were out of earshot.

"What?" he said throwing up his hand, "How was I supposed to know?"

"You ever watch Madagascar?" I asked him.

"Yeah, love that movie," he said, "Why?"

"Just smile and wave boy," I told him with a laugh.

"Rosalie is scary," he said as we reached the table.

"She's a pussy-cat compared to Alice," I told him getting a glass and pouring some water in it.

His eyebrows rose and met his hairline, he turned around and looked towards the girls who were being introduced to James by Edward.

"Alice is a bit hyper, but seems completely harmless," he said. "Rosalie on the other hand is vicious. She made my dick shrivel."

My eyes flew down to his pants, why did he have to mention his that particular part of his anatomy?

I could feel the rush of blood to my face. If my eyes didn't deceive me, I'd say that not much shriveling had gone on.

Boy was well endowed.

Geeze.

I didn't realize that I was still staring until he cleared his throat and my eyes flew up to his smirking face, complete with those damned dimples.

"What?" I snapped.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing. I was asking how is it that Alice is the scary one?"

Oh yeah, that.

"Trust me," I told him, "She is twenty more times scarier than Rosalie.

With Rose, what you see, is what you get, but Ally? She has layers. Lots of them. And do you really believe anyone that hyper could be completely sane?"

Emmett looked back at my friends, weighing what I had told him in his head, "You might have a point."

We shared a laugh, "They're absolutely harmless, just unbelievably loyal."

"I'm glad you have people who look out for you," he said, "God knows you don't do it for yourself."

What?

"Excuse me?" I said.

He looked at me, "Well you know what I mean..."

"No," I said folding my arms over my chest, "I really don't know what you mean. Maybe you can explain it."

He swallowed hard, looking mighty uncomfortable.

Good.

Just when things were going good, he had to go mess it up.

Dumbass.

**-TA-**

**EmPOV**

What the fuck is wrong with me?

There I was having a normal conversation, and then my mouth opens and swallows my foot.

Bella was glaring at me. She hadn't done that in a while.

_Think idiot!_

"Um, I just mean that you're usually concerned about other people you tend to forget yourself," I said.

She glowered at me for a few more moments before relaxing, "Fair enough."

That's all she said. Topic changed.

Relief coursed through me. I really didn't want any confrontations with her. Not at the party at least.

"Let's go introduce you to some of my parent's friends," I said.

She took my offered arm and plastered a smile on her face as we talked to some of the business world's most important players.

"My face hurts," she whispered after the last meet and greet.

I laughed, "Your fake smile is getting a bit brittle."

She punched my arm playfully, "When does the real party begin?"

"As soon as my boys get here," I told her.

"Where are they already?" she asked. "No offense but these old people are killing my spirit. I want to party!"

I grinned down at her, "As soon as we finish up here, which will be in the next half hour or so, the boys are over at my place setting up."

"Seriously?" she asked.

I nodded, I figured that this whole stuffy shin-dig wasn't going to be Bella's scene, so I orchestrated two separate parties. One to appease my mother and one for the younger people in attendance.

"Thank you," she said and threw her arms around me.

We both froze at the contact.

She felt good pressed against me, and she smelt amazing. My arms moved slowly and returned the hug.

"No need to thank me," I said reluctantly letting her go.

"I mean for everything," she said softly. "Letting us live here, the party, my baby."

The baby. She thanked me for the baby. Wow.

"You don't have to thank me for anything Bella," I said softly.

She nodded, "The calvary is coming," she said looking over my shoulder.

"Let's dance," Rosalie said grabbing my hand and pulling me on to the dance floor.

I looked back at Bella, pleading with her to help me, the she-devil just waved at me as she turned to laugh at something Alice said.

I was stuck with Rosalie.

The scary one, no matter what Bella said.

We started dancing, was it the waltz? I had no idea. I was more focused on the woman in my arms who was giving me the death glare.

"Um..." I said.

"Don't speak," she said, "Just listen."

I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Bella is like my baby sister," she began, "If anything happens to her there will be hell to pay, understand?"

I nodded.

"Good, and now do you want to explain why you're paying her to have your baby?" she asked.

"It wasn't like that," I said not liking the accusatory tone in her voice.

"Yet you were willing to pay someone else to have your baby, isn't that right?"

I frowned, "It wasn't my best idea..."

"It was completely stupid," she interrupted, "Thank goodness someone messed up and you ended up with Bella instead."

I couldn't argue that, she might have a point.

"If you hurt her, I know forty ways to dismember a man," she said glancing down between us.

Cue dick shrivelling take two.

"Without killing him, so he can enjoy every moment of pain," she finished with a brilliant smile.

Needed to get away from her right _now__._

"Alice, come dance with Emmy," she said sweetly.

She was psychotic, had to be.

Alice replaced Rosalie the Hut quite smoothly, her face shining with a smile.

"Don't let Rosalie scare you," she trilled. "She's got a lot more bark than bite."

"Sure," I said swallowing nervously.

"Trust me," she said doing a perfect spin. "It's me you have to be worried about."

The smile was still in place, totally contradicting the threat in her words.

What the hell?

I'm surrounded by a bunch of crazy people.

"If you hurt my Bella, I will kill you," she said sweetly.

Jesus.

"Other than that, you seem to be doing quite well," she said with a laugh.

My eyes flashed over to Bella who waved at me, a smirk on her face.

"So Emmett," she said drawing my attention back to her.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that Bella has a gun license?" she asked.

No.

I shook my head.

"Oh," she giggled, "She does. So do I."

"That's nice to know."

"Bella wouldn't use a gun though, she's against violence," she continued.

"She is?" I asked noticing that Bella and James had taken to the dance floor.

"Yup," she said.

O...k.

"How's the living arrangement going?" she said switching subjects.

"I guess it's going fine," I said nervously.

"Is it true that Bella has to live with you for five years?" she went on.

"Um...yeah, I guess," I said with a shrug.

"How cute," she said with a laugh.

James grinned at me as he and Bella passed us.

"Save me," I mouthed to him, the bastard merely waved at me.

_Traitor._

"Let's go get something to drink," Alice said. "Rosalie is already waiting."

I really didn't want to be alone with the two of them.

I felt quite emasculated.

"You don't have to be scared of us silly," she said with a loud laugh.

Yeah, tell my dick that.

I led us off the dance floor and Rosalie was waiting with a glass for each of us. I swallowed the liquid in one gulp. Liquid courage, they call it.

"Rose," Alice said. "I believe little Emmett here is scared of us."

"Whatever for?" Rosalie asked, a smile on her face.

"I'm not scared of you," I said trying to save face. "Why would I be?"

Rosalie gave a shrug of her elegant shoulder, "I have no idea. You have no reason to be."

"There, you said it," I told her. "No reason to be scared of you two lovely ladies."

"Your charm won't work on us," Rosalie said, a bored expression gracing her face.

"Nope," Alice chimed in, shaking her head. "Not one bit."

"Has it worked on Bella?" Rosalie asked.

She had a point.

_Were they a part of some alien race that got off on taking the shit out of poor unsuspecting men?_

Stupid thoughts Emmett, I chastised myself.

There was a few moments of silence before the two burst into gales of laughter.

"You should see your face," Alice snorted.

"Priceless," Rosalie chortled. "Oh Emmett, it's really a pleasure to meet you."

Huh?

"It's nice to meet you too."

"We're just busting your balls a bit buddy," Alice said clapping her hand on my shoulder playfully.

Ohhh.

"You two could be in the Mafia," I said with a wry grin.

"I can't believe you fell for our threats," Rosalie said shaking her head.

"Of course not," I said laughing.

She sobered quickly, "Well maybe you should," she said.

_Ok, here I was, lost... again._

Then she winked and smiled, raising the glass to her lips.

_Damn crazy women._

The two of them laughed and then started chattering about nurseries and other things that had nothing to do with me. I excused my self and cut in on James and Bella.

"Jesus you're rude," James complained.

"You'll get over it," I told him, taking Bella's hands.

"You could've waited your turn," she said smiling up at me. She really looked beautiful, I was a bit at a loss for words.

She looked down shyly, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

I shook my head, opting to just dance.

"Your friends are a riot," I said dryly.

"Alice threatened to shoot you, didn't she?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Or you would," I replied, "Didn't know you had a gun licence."

She raised a brow, "What of it?"

I shook my head, "Nothing at all."

My phone went off and Bella jumped a bit, "Sorry, must be the guys letting me know that everything is ready."

"Oh," she said with a nod.

Sure enough it was, "You wanna go get changed?" I asked.

"No, I like this dress," she said with a shy smile.

Hell, I liked it too.

"Ok, well you can let the crazies know what's going on," I told her. "And don't think I haven't forgotten about the whole Edward being gay thing."

I walked away to the sound of her laughter.

James met up with me, halfway to the door.

"You didn't tell me Bella's Edward was gay," he said.

"Does it make a difference?" I asked.

"Apparently it made a whole lot of difference to you," he said with a snicker.

"Fuck off man," I said.

"We really need to work on your ability to decipher straight men from gay ones," James laughed.

I was going to punch him.

"So you gonna ask him out?" I asked, trying to shift the focus from me.

James wrinkled his nose, "I don't think so," he said, "Something about him screams 'player'."

_It did?_

Well, I wouldn't know.

"I'll take your word for it," I said.

"He is fucking hot though," he said. "I'm going to cuss Bella out for keeping him hidden."

I laughed, "You go do that," I said, "Going over to the house, you can bring the others in a few minutes ok?"

"Sure thing," he said turning to go find Bella.

The two of them were disturbingly silly with each other.

The night started off well, I met her friends, Edward is not a threat (not that I cared), and now she was going to meet some of my buddies.

Things were going well indeed.

Silly me should've known it wouldn't last.

**-TA-**

**?POV**

"Are they here?" I hissed.

"Yeah," my little lackey nodded.

"Good, now can you see if you can control this situation better than with the fire?" I asked.

"That wasn't my fault," the lackey replied. "How was I supposed to know that he would offer a place for them to stay?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just get out of my sight. Remember, we don't know each other ok?"

A nod.

"Good, now run along darling, I have to add my finishing touches."

Emmett McCarty wouldn't know what hit him, and neither would that little mouse Bella.

How dare she come and try to take what's rightfully mine?

Little bitch will know not to cross me ever again.

I looked in the mirror and smacked my lips together, the dark red lipstick looking like blood against my pale skin.

_Perfection._

Like I said, he wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

**A/N: Muhahahahahaha. Yeah I did it, left you hanging there. Wanna take any guesses who the two people are in the unknown pov? The first person to guess correctly gets a cookie...and a chapter (maybe an outtake) *grins***

**KimberleyAnnT: LMAO I hope so too ;)**

**batchgirl67: I will most definitely do that hun :D**

**jessa67: Why are you such a cynic? Have faith in my babies lol They'll work it out :)**

**Madmaxi: Yes, I like to keep you people on your toes, so the blossoming friendship with Bella and Bernard was completely unexpected. I haven't even begun to work on James and Edward *grins* they're gonna be a doozy. :) Alice and Rose aren't going to be too mean to Emmett, I think he needs someone in his corner, since James is obviously Team Bella, as much as he loves Em, lol. **

**Lalina92: Yeah *snorts* gotta work on that for sure :D**

**I'm going for icecream with the bestie, hopefully by the time I get back I'll have finished the next chapter in my mind and I can write it for you guys :) **

***hugs* Riney **


	28. Chapter 27

**Here you go greedy jessa76.**

**I don't own em, just like to play with them :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**BPOV**

The party after the party was amazing.

I was having a great time.

Alice and Rosalie were soaking up the attention of Emmett's friends and grinning at me like hyenas.

"Sooo lucky I have a man," Rosalie said to me as she joined me on the sofa.

I raised a brow at her and she laughed, she was slightly intoxicated, and I was glad she was having fun.

"Where's your hot man?" she asked leaning back, letting her head rest on the back of the chair.

"He's not my anything," I said although my eyes searched for Emmett among the small crush of people.

He was laughing loudly at something one of his buddies was saying, and I felt myself smiling along with him.

"Just admit you like him," Alice said flopping down next to us.

I groaned and looked at her, and she looked right back at me. I rolled my eyes and took a drink of my virgin piña colada.

"The two of you need to butt out of my life," I said.

"We're not butting in," Rosalie said, "We're just saying, it'll probably be healthier for the baby if you and Emmett play nice with each other."

_Oh, she played the baby card. Sly witch._

"We're getting along just fine," I said with a frown at her. "Do you all think I'm a class-A bitch?"

"You are not exactly butterflies and kittens B," Alice said.

"I speak my mind, and I'm highly opinionated, doesn't make me a bitch," I said with a frown.

"I, personally have nothing against it," Rosalie said.

I looked over at her, "I'm sensing a but."

"But you haven't really gone out of your way to be nice to Emmett, and he's trying. I can tell," Rosalie said with a nod in his direction.

That wasn't true.

Emmett and I were getting along much better.

We may not have been besties, but we were working on it.

I swear.

"Go ask him to dance," Alice said with a dreamy sigh.

"Why don't you go dance?" I said. "I'm not really in a dancing mood."

"Well make yourself get in one," Rosalie snapped. "He hasn't danced with anyone in here tonight."

"He danced with you guys," I said stubbornly.

"Get your ass up Swan," Rosalie said already pulling me from the couch.

I swear, she would've made a good soldier at some point.

"Fine," I grumbled and cut my eyes at the two of them, who had sat back down and were waving at me with big grins on their faces.

Bitches.

I loved them so much.

I took a deep breath and made my way over to Emmett, catching James' wink as I continued on. I waved at him and moved closer to Emmett who was talking animatedly to the group of guys, and just as I was about to call his name, a woman in a red dress stepped up and threw her arms around him.

I literally froze, watching in slow motion as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Who the hell was this heffa?

And why did her kissing Emmett make me see red, and I wasn't talking about her damn dress.

**-TA-**

**EmPOV**

One minute I'm talking to the guys, and then they are lips pressed against mine.

_Holy hell._

It was one hell of a kiss, I'd have to be dead to not admit that.

_Who the hell was kissing me?_

I broke away and looked down to see a smirking Jane.

"Jane?" I asked slightly bewildered.

"_Ciao Emmett, stato un po 'non vero_?" she said in flawless Italian.

"_Cosa stai facendo qui_?" I replied, while all my friends were busy making cat-calls and slapping me on my back good-naturedly.

"_Questo quello che mi piacerebbe sapere,_" a voice behind us said.

I turned to find Bella standing there, her face devoid of all emotion, but her eyes were flashing.

Dangerously.

_Crap._

Jane peered around me to look at Bella and a smile came over her face.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Is this the lovely Isabella I've heard about?"

"That's amazing as I've heard nothing about you," Bella replied dryly.

I rubbed my hands against my pants, the damn things were sweating up a storm.

"I'm Jane," the wraith of a woman said, stepping around me to offer her hand to Bella. "I've heard so many things about you, I just had to come and see for myself."

Bella's eyes flashed over to mine then back to Jane before she smiled slowly, "Well like I said, you've got me at an advantage. I know nothing about you."

Jane laughed, "Em and I go way back," she said giving me a wink.

_Way back?_

_Was this woman insane?_

We barely spoke to each other, other than to give sexual commands in bed.

Jane was still talking.

"How long have you two been dating?" she was asking Bella.

"We're not," Bella replied her frame rigid, expression stoic.

Jane's brows rose, "You're not? But I heard that you were..._incinta_, is that not true?"

I wanted to strangle her, this instant.

_I was going to announce that tonight, how the hell did she find that out?_

Bella's eyes widened and she glanced at me before turning back to Jane, "I don't see how any of that is your business."

Jane held her hands up, "I meant no harm," she said. "It was nice to meet you though Isabella, I'll let you get back to your party. Emmett," she nodded before moving away into the crowd.

I was too stunned to even move, those close to us had turned away giving us some semblance of privacy and were now starting to resume the chatter.

"Bella..." I said.

"Interesting friends you have," she said.

"She's not a friend," I said with a grimace.

"That greeting said otherwise," she replied.

She had seen the kiss.

_I was going to kill Jane._

"What the hell just happened?" Rosalie said joining us.

"I just met one of Em's friends," Bella said, sweetly. _Too_ sweetly.

"A friend?" Alice asked, a brow raised at me.

"No one important," I murmured wishing that I had security here.

"Hmm," Rosalie said. "You good B?"

"I'm fine," Bella said nodding. "Wanna dance Em?"

"Don't call me that," I snapped and she laughed.

"Fine by me," she said grabbing my hand and leading me off to dance.

I breathed a sigh of relief and let her lead.

At least this part of the night was fun.

**-TA-**

**JPOV**

I really wanted to slap the stupid out of Emmett.

How could he not have known that bitch Jane would not make an appearance?

The little weasel was there to draw blood.

Bella's.

Ever since Bella had dropped unceremoniously into Emmett's life, things had started changing.

For the better I might add, and that included no more sordid affair with little Ms. Jane.

And word around the socialites, was that the woman was pissed.

And you know that saying, Hell hath no fury...well you know the rest, well I believe that Jane was going to create a stink.

Dammit.

"Hey, you'll give yourself wrinkles," a voice behind me said.

I started and turned to find a very handsome, albeit young man before me.

_Well hello there._

"I'm too young for wrinkles," I said with a smirk.

The hottie blushed, so fucking cute.

"I'm James," I said sticking my hand out.

He blushed again, and I grinned, "I'm Alec."

"Nice to meet you Alec," I said.

I looked away from him and saw Jane glaring at me.

_Et tu bitch?_

I didn't like her and she knew it.

The dislike we had for each other was probably the only thing we agreed on mutually.

Alec cleared his throat, drawing my attention back to him, "Sorry," I murmured, "Got distracted."

"She's very pretty," he said looking over in Jane's direction.

I scoffed, "Some people believe that snakes are pretty too."

"She an ex?" he asked.

"God no," I sputtered. "Thankfully, I'm gay."

That felt good to say, I silently thanked Bella for outing me to Emmett because now I felt as though I were free to just be me.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes as wide as saucers.

_Did I mention this guy was cute?_

I nodded giving him a smile.

"Me too?" he said so quietly I nearly missed it.

"Well...wanna dance?" I asked with a grin.

He gave me an answering grin and took my hand.

Jane was forgotten, for the time being.

* * *

**A/N: Meh...not how I wanted it to go, but my brain is in vacation mode (which ends Tuesday *sobs*) but hopefully you enjoy it anyway :D**

**Translations: _Ciao Emmett, stato un po 'non vero?_ - Hello Emmett, it's been a while hasn't it?**

**_Cosa stai facendo qui?_ - What are you doing here?**

**_Questo quello che mi piacerebbe sapere - _That's what I'd like to know.**

**Incinta- pregnant**

**And remember Bella was engaged to an Italian, and she was/is a lawyer so she's learnt Italian...I'll talk about that next time though so no one's confused :)**

**Oh...and my favorite little story stalker jessa76 is the only person who guessed correctly as to who the unknown persons are. Muhahahaha. **

**Gonna go back to bed now. *besos* ~ Riney**


	29. Chapter 28

**Don't own them, just like to play with them :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**BPOV**

The party ended in the early hours of the morning, and I was glad when Emmett started chasing them home. Sometime during the night, he announced that we were going to be having a baby.

I still had mixed feelings about that, but he looked so happy, I couldn't take that away from him.

Now the mixed feelings, wasn't about having his baby. Oh no, I've gotten over that, it was that I wasn't sure how his friends would react to the news.

I didn't have to be worried, his friends were all happy for him, and spent the rest of the night being absolute morons, in the sweetest way, about it.

They made me laugh, and took my mind off of Jane.

Even though I felt the woman's gaze on me for the duration of the night more than once.

I ignored her, because honestly I wasn't about to break any nails on the bitch.

And I also didn't feel like dusting off my law books to get Alice and Rosalie off for murder.

Edward had disappeared sometime during the night, and I figured he had found someone who interested him.

I saw James talking to someone, who looked kind of familiar but I never got a chance to see his face.

Alice and Rosalie weren't too disappointed that Jasper and Jake hadn't been able to make it, we were doing a make up lunch sometime during the week.

They left almost before dawn, staying to help Emmett and James clean up.

I had been delegated to the couch, as though I was an invalid.

Of course I ignored them, I was pregnant, not dead.

"Do you ever listen?" Emmett said coming up behind me and startling me.

I rolled my eyes at him when I turned around, "It's a bag of plastic cups, not gonna kill me Em."

"You're not going to let that go are you?" he said with a frown.

I laughed and handed him the bag and went back to throwing cups into it, "I think it's cute that she has a pet name for you."

"Ha, ha, very funny," he said rolling his eyes at me.

"That was almost as good as mine," I told him with a grin. "So wanna tell me about Jane?"

"Not really," he said.

I rose a brow at him but decided to wait it out, the poor man looked as if he'd swallowed a porcupine.

Quite uncomfortable.

"She'soneofmywhores," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed and put down the bag, "She's someone from my past."

My brows rose, "Someone your father wouldn't approve of huh? Well at least you had the good sense to change that part of your past. You can do so much better."

I wasn't judging him.

He looked up at me, surprise on his face.

"What?" I asked smiling at him.

He returned the smile tentatively, "Nothing. So you had a good time?"

"I had a good time," I said, "Thank you for throwing two parties for me."

"You're welcome."

"Have you seen Edward?" I asked.

"He left earlier, said that he wasn't feeling well," he told me.

I frowned, Edward was fine all night, never said a word about even feeling ill, and he mentioned things like that.

He was a little stickler about things like that, always precise and planning ahead.

My own Sheldon Cooper, with a lot better social skills.

"I'm going to go check on him," I said emptying the cups into the bag.

Emmett nodded and I turned and bumped into James.

"Oh!" I cried reaching out my hand to steady myself. "You! We have to talk, I saw you last night with the hottie. I want deets when I get back."

He grinned, "Sure thang, honey chile," he said with a snap of his fingers.

I patted his shoulder and shook my head, "No babe, you're not the flamboyant gay, you're the debonaire gay. Stick to what you know."

I heard his laughter mingling with Emmett's husky chuckle, "She's right dude," he said and I smiled and continued on my way to find Edward.

**-TA-**

**EmPOV**

"So you met someone," I said clearing off the counter.

James opted to sit and watch me, claiming as party coordinator he already did his share.

Fucktard.

"I met someone," he repeated with a grin.

"Name?"

He rolled his eyes, learnt that from Bella, "Al."

"Like Pacino?" I asked incredulously.

"Sheesh Emmett," he groaned, "When I introduce him to you, please don't say that."

"I'm getting an introduction?" I asked surprised.

"Well," he flushed, "if everything goes well, perhaps."

I nodded, "I can't believe Jane came."

"You are a fucking moron," James spat. "I told you that once was quite enough for that skank."

"I'm sorry?" I said with a shrug.

James uttered a few expletives, "Do you have any idea why she was here?"

"No clue," I said sitting dejectedly next to him at the counter.

"Perfect," he said throwing up his hands. "Well let's hope it was a one of stunt."

I nodded, silently agreeing with him.

After putting the last bag of garbage outside, Bella still hadn't returned so I figured she and Edward were caught up talking. I headed to my room and took a shower before passing out on the bed, without even putting on any clothes.

**-TA-**

**BPOV**

I found Edward.

Not in his room.

And definitely not sick.

He was sitting far across the meadow under the large tree, his head resting on his arms that were propped up by his knees.

"Hey," I said stepping under the eaves of the tree.

He nodded, acknowledging my presence, but not looking away from staring into the distance.

"Emmett told me you were sick," I said trying to coerce him into conversation.

"I'm fine," he stated dryly.

"Sure?" I asked.

He nodded, "I just wasn't in a party type mood."

Blatant lie. He was beyond ecstatic during the party planing period.

"Really Eddie? You're going to lie to me like that?" I said sitting down on the blanket he was sitting on.

Of course there would be a blanket, there was no way he was going to sit in the grass in that too-expensive pants he was wearing.

"I got hit on last night," he said softly.

I looked over at him, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Edward was not the monogamous type. Every other week he'd have a new boy-toy.

I believed that he just had an extremely big case of commitment phobia and it wasn't that he was a slut.

"I guess," he shrugged.

I frowned, that was not the response I was looking to get.

"Explain," I said leaning back against the tree. I was feeling pretty tired all of a sudden.

Guess the activities were catching up with me.

The doctor said I would start to feel fatigued more frequently, guess that's what was going on.

I waited for a few moments of silence, as Edward gathered his words.

Like I said, he was a stickler about those sort of things.

Everything had to be perfect.

"He was pretty cool and whatnot, but I wasn't feeling him," he said. "I was trying to get to know James better."

_James? Emmett's James?_

"James?" I asked.

"Yes, Emmett's friend," he said his ears turning red from embarrassment.

"You like him or something?" I asked.

"Or something..." Edward said, his voice trailing off.

_Wow._

Edward had a crush.

This was a momentous occasion, I don't think that Edward ever had a crush.

He was always the heart-breaker in his, relationships, if you wanted to call them that.

"I didn't think he was your type," I said resting my head on his shoulder. He shifted under me, so that his body slid down an inch, making his shoulder more accessible to me.

"He wouldn't talk to me," he said.

_Ah, James was a challenge._

"I've seen you two talking," I told him.

Edward scoffed, "That was party business. I mean outside of that, other than the common courtesies, he won't say a word to me."

_This was priceless._

Edward Masen, the man-slut of the universe was crumbling because of one man who refused to give him speech.

If his face hadn't looked so forlorn, well more than usual, I would've laughed.

Instead I just shifted my body and wrapped his frame with my arm.

"I'll talk to you," I said with a yawn.

"I know you will," he said the corner of his lips tilting slightly.

"Come tuck me in," I told him with a bigger yawn.

He laughed then, and grabbed my hands, pulling us up in one swoop.

"Let's get the mama inside," he said with a grin.

I glared at him, "Shut up doofus."

We head back to the house making each other laugh, discussing some of Emmett's friends from last night.

As we got to the door, James walked out.

He stopped when he saw us, and I smiled at him.

"You heading home?" I asked.

"Yeah, was just going to grab some breakfast first," he replied.

"Oh that's great, I'm gonna be hungry in a bit so Edward can go with you and get something for us to eat," I said.

"Um..." Edward said from next to me, I turned and gave him a grin.

"What? I have to feed this baby, and after last night I'm too tired to cook," I said with what I hoped was a cute as pie pout.

James shook his head, "Let's go Edward, I don't want her to go all bestial on us. She might eat Emmett before we get back."

Edward flashed me a look of terror as James got in the car, I gave him a double thumbs-up and waved as he slid into James' car.

I watched them drive off before going into the house, all I wanted to see was the bath and my bed.

I started off in the direction of my bedroom when I passed Emmett's door, I should tell him I was going to bed.

That was only the polite thing to do right?

I pushed the door and froze, my entire body ceased functioning for a few seconds.

Emmett was lying face down on the bed, with a only a small towel wrapped around his waist.

My mouth went completely dry as I drank in the sight before me.

I licked my lips as my eyes devoured the contours of his muscular back, and the taut ass I could see outlining the towel.

I read somewhere that pregnant women were horny all the time.

I hadn't been with a man for a while, so that explained my sexual response to the work of art before me.

The pregnancy hormones just made it worse.

_Yeah, that's what it was._

* * *

**A/N: So I'm lying down and I get a notification for a review...and I saw it was my Tasha (KCLutz4475) demanding that I get up out of my bed and write. So...cause I'm scared of her, I did. Ta-da! :D And some of you ask so nicely for an update, how can I ever refuse? *smooches***

**As if it's going to be a James/Alec pairing as opposed to a James/Edward one, we have to wait and see. They're kinda in control of that at the moment. **

**jessa76: I meant that stalker in the most loving way ok? *hugs* **

**KimberlyAnnT: You're guessing correctly :)**

**gabbs119: IKR? It's like they can't catch a break. I'll try to deal with that shortly though ;)**

**Tatas Bouncealot: I missed you! And you know I won't disappoint you ;)**

**danimcket: Don't worry, I'm working on that. **

**Lalina92: Lol he did?**

**JessJess76: Bless you're violent nature :D **

**Marie One: You're welcome sweets :)**

**An Avid Reader Forever: Like James said, even some people think that snakes are pretty *hint hint* :D**

**Until next time lovelies :)**

**Riney *besos***


	30. Chapter 29

**The brain knows that this time next week it'll be fried from the screaming of my munchkins, so it's pushing out as much as it can now. Please enjoy. Three chapter in two days. :D**

**I don't own them, just like to play with the little darlings. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**JPOV**

Edward had been extremely quiet on the way to the little diner I knew made the best breakfast. I kept glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, his position didn't change.

His head was tilted toward the window, showing off his jaw line, which was quite nice.

"Are you still feeling sick?" I asked, tired of the silence.

"I'm fine," he said, "Thanks for asking."

"Ok," I said looking back at the road. "You and Bella been friends for a while?"

"I'd say that," he replied.

_Geeze_. One would think I was pulling his teeth.

"You think she and Emmett can pull this off?" I asked turning the corner.

"Do you?" he asked shifting and finally looking in my direction.

He was quite handsome.

Still...

"I believe they can," I said with a shrug, "If they work at it."

"I hope they do," he said.

"Is that your natural hair color?" I asked randomly.

"Huh?" he asked amusement tingeing his voice.

"Sorry," I said. "Was just wondering."

"It is," he said tugging at his hair. "I hate it."

"It's gorgeous," I blurted.

I could see him blush, I didn't expect that.

He seemed to be the type that had men and women eating out of the palm of his hand.

"Thanks," he said.

"So..." I said.

"Yeah..." he said.

"We're gonna have to work at being friends aren't we?" I asked.

"We don't have to be friends," he said quietly. "We just have to be civil to each other."

I frowned at his answer.

_Who wouldn't want to be friends with **me?**_

"Why can't we be friends?" I asked.

"I didn't think you even liked me," he said.

"I don't know you, so I can't not like you," I replied.

"Fair enough," he replied as I turned into the diner's parking lot.

"So I'm guessing that we can start by having breakfast together and getting to know each other a bit better?" I asked as I killed the engine.

"Sounds fine to me," he said. "I wouldn't want to keep you from your boyfriend."

_Oh please, the boy was fishing._

Cute.

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

"From last night..."

"Not my boyfriend," I said.

"Oh," he said softly. "Ok."

"I'm hungry and I bet Bella will soon be ringing off your phone," I said opening my door and getting out.

"Yeah, you're right," he said joining me.

"Let's try to be friends," I told him touching his shoulder briefly.

He nodded and dug his hands into his pockets, "We can do that."

We went inside and I ordered the breakfast for us, I was a regular in the place so I knew what was good.

"We can order for Bella and Emmett when we're almost finished," I told Edward who was sitting back in the booth, his long legs stretched in front of him.

He nodded and took a sip of his coffee, his green eyes twinkling over the cup.

"I heard you're a slut," I blurted when I sat across from him.

He sputtered and nearly dropped the cup out of his hand.

"Where'd you hear that?" he asked wiping up his spilled beverage.

"Here and there," I replied.

I had heard his name in some of the circles I moved in.

A regular love 'em and leave 'em type of guy he was.

At least, that's what some of the men he'd tossed carelessly aside had said.

Of course it could just be that they were bitter, but they had done their job well.

They had given me the reservations I had now had towards Edward.

"Really?" he actually looked surprised.

"Is that why you wouldn't even talk to me? You heard some things and you and the loose lips became judge and jury?" he snapped.

I frowned, well now he put it that way.

He was right.

And I felt like a dumb ass.

I judged him without even getting his side of the story.

_"There's always three sides to a story Jamie,"_ my grandmother always said. _"Your side, their side and the truth." _

"I didn't..."

"No you _didn't...you_ judged me based on what people said. Probably people who don't know a fuck about me," he said, his voice low and almost like a growl.

Cue inner shudder.

_What?_ I wasn't about to lie to myself that the man was undoubtedly gorgeous.

And him angry was sexy as hell.

Although I would prefer if he wasn't angry at me.

His eyes had darkened and were boring into me, making me squirm uncomfortably.

The waitress was coming back with our order so I didn't say anything, just smiled politely as she put the plates down.

"Could I have this to go?" Edward said. "I'm sorry, something just came up and could you add another order of the same?"

The ditzy looking girl grinned and twirled her hair around her finger, I supressed the urge to hurl.

_Sorry honey, you're so barking up the wrong tree,_ I thought.

_Wait a minute...did he just say to go?_

"You're not going are you?" I asked.

"I see no reason to stay," he said. "And no, I don't want to ride back with you. I'll call a cab."

He got up and walked to the bar and waited for his order to be filled.

_Think James_, I said to myself._ Fix this!_

I was still sitting thinking what I should do when he walked out.

_Fuck._

I had just offended the man.

Bella was going to cut my balls off.

**-TA-**

**BPOV**

Just step back and out of the room.

That's what we're going to do Bella, my inner voice chanted in my ear.

My feet however weren't getting the instructions right at all. Instead they were rooted to the ground, completely immobile.

I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried.

He shouldn't be lying there wet like that, he could catch a cold.

Yes.

That was the reason I was still there gawking at him.

I was worried about his immune system.

_Bullshit_, my inner voice coughed.

_Go to hell,_ I replied silently.

Great, I was going crazy.

Talking to myself was bad enough, but now I was answering back. Give me a white padded room, a straight jacket and I'd be set.

"Emmett?" I said softly moving closer to the bed.

He grunted softly in his sleep and turned his head to face me.

He looked so young and innocent.

I reached out, not able to stop myself, and brushed his hair off his forehead.

He stirred beneath my touch and I almost jumped back.

"Emmett, wake up please," I said shaking his shoulder gently.

"Hmmm?" he murmured.

"You should get on some clothes before you get sick," I said softly next to his ear.

"Bella?" he said, voice thick with sleep, eyes still closed.

"Clothes...you're all wet," I said.

_And so are you,_ the voice was back.

_GO AWAY! _

His eyes fluttered open.

_God,_ those baby blues.

"You ok?" he asked, a worried frown marring his smooth forehead.

I nodded, "I'm fine, it's just that you're...soaking your bed and I was worried that you'd get a cold or something."

He yawned and stretched, his muscles rippling and I bit the inside of my jaw to keep from moaning aloud.

"Oh yeah, I'm dead tired," he said.

"Still, you should get some clothes on," I told him backing away from the bed.

"I've got the bed soaked," he said with another frown and sitting up.

_Please hold that damn towel_, I pleaded silently.

He grabbed the towel and fumbled around in a drawer before turning to me, "You gonna help me get dressed?"

_**What!?**_

I felt my cheeks heat up as I whirled around to give him a little privacy.

I heard the rustling behind me, as he got dressed.

"You decent?" I asked.

He chuckled, "You can turn around now."

I turned around and wished I hadn't.

_Did I not ask if he was decent?_

I'd have to get a dictionary for him to show him the definition of the word.

He was wearing a short sweat pants and no shirt.

Decent, requires that your skin be at least eighty-six percent covered.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked.

"Was talking to Edward," I told him.

"He ok?" Emmett asked.

I nodded, "He'll be fine. I was heading to get a shower and hit my bed now."

"Mind if I crash with you?" he asked.

_Huh? Say what?_

"I mean," he said with a wry grin, "I soaked my bed."

_And now you want me to soak mine?_

Where the hell were these thoughts coming from?

"Oh," I said. "I guess that's ok."

"Cool, I'll let you shower and get dressed first before I join you."

I rolled my eyes, "What are we teenagers? You can come and lie down, I'll get dressed in the bathroom."

Yes, brave front Bella. After that little blush fest from seeing his chest.

He rose a brow at me and smirked.

"I'm going to bathe, I'll see you shortly," I said turning on my heel and rushing to my room.

Why didn't I stay in the big house with Edward?

I had no idea, but I liked Emmett's house.

Or maybe it was the owner of the house I was beginning to like.

Ugh.

Not even thinking about that right now.

I grabbed some pajamas and headed into the bathroom.

I had just invited Emmett McCarty into my bed.

Hell was seriously freezing over.

I took my shower and got dressed quickly. I was very tired and my eyes were crying out for sleep.

When I stepped back into the bed room, Emmett had already made himself comfortable on my bed.

His sleepy eyes rested on my face and he smiled sleepily, "Come on Bella. I'm not gonna bite you."

_Not even if I asked nicely?_

Girl, _**chill**_.

I nodded and made my way to the bed, Emmett lifted the covers and I got in and rested my head againt my pillow.

"Have a good rest," I murmured with a yawn, my eyes closing on their own.

I turned over on my side, facing away from him. Trying to ignore my body's traitorous feelings.

"You too," his voice sounded close behind me. Too close for comfort.

I rolled over and smacked right into him, my eyes searching his face.

Our noses barely touching, and my breaths were coming faster.

His eyes opened and he smiled.

"Hey."

I swallowed hard, "Um...hey?"

He chuckled and rubbed his nose against mine, throwing his arm over my waist and drawing me closer to him.

"Go to sleep Bells," he said his eyes closing again.

_Could I actually do this?_

Well this wasn't the first time we slept together, right?

_**Right.**_

I closed my eyes, and my last thought before sleep took me was, how much I liked the feeling of being in Emmett's arms.

* * *

**A/N: I would not have to be asked to let him sleep in my bed, just saying. LOL **

**JessJess76: Your mind cracks me up, I swear I'm laughing loudly every time you review. I never know what to expect. :D**

**IloveLION: Well I'm very glad that you hit that button, I welcome you to my crazy mind. Stalking is completely welcomed, because sometimes I need that extra boost to get my butt into action. Do enjoy your stay here and come again real soon *giggles***

**KCLutz4475: Always ! *MWAH***

**teamhotmen: You may be right ;)**

**Lalina92: Yup, awkward moment check. **

**shadow kissed 4eva: They're getting there, trust me.**

**Nonita: Thx babe for the continued support :) **

**sam's-lurker-droid : Heyyyy :) You're welcome.**

**Ok...gonna go off to work on one of my other stories...not sure which one yet. Gotta wait for my mind to decide...fickle thing. **

**Enjoy the rest of your day lovelies, Riney loves ya :)**


	31. Chapter 30

**Ok, I had to come defend my Eddie. He's not a slut...not at all, this chapter will help you all understand him a bit more, hopefully. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**EdPOV**

I couldn't believe it.

Here I was seriously crushing on him and he was there thinking I'm a man-whore.

He's not exactly far off, my idiot inner voice chimed in.

"Fuck off," I growled as I walked down the road.

I was too pissed to get a cab, I needed to let the steam off.

Hopefully my dumb ass didn't get lost.

I took a deep breath, trying to settle my thoughts.

It's not that I was upset at what James had said, God knows I've heard it a million times.

Because I don't have extremely long relationships, people believed that I was some sort of gigolo, or heartless or something like that.

Far from it.

Bella believed I had issues with committing.

That wasn't the case either.

I was just afraid.

Of falling in love again and being hurt the way I had been before.

My heart couldn't take it, not a second time.

I didn't want to think about him.

I felt my heart constrict in my chest, as his face flashed through my mind.

I didn't want to remember him at all, but I'd never forget him.

How does one forget their first love?

Their first lover?

Their first heartbreak?

I'll tell you how, they never do.

The say first impressions are the lasting ones, there's so much truth in that saying.

It's what's etched in your brain forever.

And this was no exception.

I had met Aro Volturi when I was sixteen years old.

I had just come to grips with the fact that I was gay.

He was my every dream come true.

Older, successful, handsome and very attentive.

I fell head over heels in love with him.

We dated for two years secretly because of my age, and when I turned eighteen he took me to my first gay party.

I was overwhelmed by it all.

There were so many prominent figures that I would never have believed were gay there, and I was like a shiny new penny to them.

Aro showed me off proudly and I basked in the attention I was getting, happy to make Aro proud.

My happiness didn't last long because before I knew it, jealousy reared its ugly head.

One of Aro's friends began showering me with gifts, seemingly harmless to me, but obviously striking a bad note with Aro.

The night he punched me in the face, I didn't understand why.

I hadn't done anything.

I left, completely terrified.

He had found me, showered me with kisses and promises. Vowing to never do it again. I fell for it of course, I loved him.

I stopped accepting things from his friend, that didn't stop the man from pursuing me.

Aro became sullen, always calling to query my whereabouts, having me followed and that sort of mess.

It was terrible.

This went on for almost a year, the jealous calls, the occasional slap across the face.

I made myself believe that it was somehow my fault.

It was my fault he was doing these things.

I stopped going out in public places because of the bruises I would have.

And he stopped making love to me, instead it became something nasty and vile.

He would drive himself to completion, not caring about me.

I became a fuck toy.

My work in college started to flounder, which then became something else for Aro to be angry about.

I became a shell, never constantly trying to redeem myself in his eyes.

The last straw came on the eve of my twentieth birthday.

I had gotten excellent grades on my final thesis and I rushed home to tell Aro the news, what I saw then still churned my stomach.

Aro was in his office, with his cock buried deep in some young twink's ass.

I must've made a sound because he looked up at me, an evil grin on his face as he doubled his movements. The young man's cried burned my ears as I turned and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

I barely made it to the bathroom before I brought up my stomach.

The cries and sounds coming from the room didn't stop.

He didn't care that I saw.

My heart broke into a million pieces.

I packed what I could manage and left.

I kept to myself and tried very hard to avoid any of the haunts that Aro frequented.

Finally I started living again, and I vowed that I would never get serious with anyone again.

No one would ever again get the opportunity to rip out what was left of my heart.

I wasn't heartless with these men I got involved with, on the contrary I was brutally honest.

From the get go, I let them know the deal.

This was not something to get serious about, I was not looking for a long-term relationship.

Most of them couldn't handle that.

Especially Alec McDermott.

He got clingy, put me in mind of a younger version of Aro.

It wasn't that he wasn't nice, but I couldn't give him what he wanted.

I was damaged beyond repair. And I couldn't bring him in to my world to suffer because of me.

And then Bella introduced me to James, and I have no idea what happened.

My heart did this flip floppy thing in my chest, skipped a few beats and then started beating normally again.

The man hadn't said a word and I was gone, hook line and sinker.

And he gave me the cold shoulder.

Now I know why.

_And it hurt._

It shouldn't, because I didn't even know him but it did. It hurt that he thought that way about me.

I didn't even realize I was crying until my vision blurred and I had to stop to wipe my face.

"Edward?" a voice over the purr of a car's engine called.

It was him.

James.

I didn't want him to see me crying like a little bitch.

Please just go away, I pleaded silently.

The car stopped and I could hear him getting out, I resumed walking.

"Edward please, this is insane," he called behind me. "The rain is coming down for Christ's sake."

"I'm fine," I told him.

I felt his arm grab mine and he spun me around a very determined look on his face.

He let out a gush of air when he took in my tear blotched face.

"Jesus, are you crying?" he asked.

"I have allergies," I lied.

His gaze narrowed but thankfully, he let it go.

"I'm sorry about back there," he said quietly. "That was...wrong of me.

You're right, I shouldn't let other people's opinion influence mine. Can we start over?"

I looked at him, staring straight in his eyes, we were the same height. Something I found quite intriguing. I usually towered over most men at my 6'4.

"Please," he said again breaking the silence.

I nodded slowly, I guess it wouldn't hurt right?

His smile warmed me all the way to my toes, "I'm James Witherdale, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said sticking his hand out.

I looked down at the offered hand and then sniffed, "I'm Edward Masen, nice to meet you too."

"Good, now let's get you back home before you catch your death and Bella boils my nads in a stew," he said with a chuckle.

I laughed then, knowing he was right.

I got back in the car and we drove back to McCarty Manor and he promised to meet me for lunch sometime later in the week.

Friends, he said before he drove off.

I don't think I was ever just friends with anyone of the same sex before.

This should make interesting conversation.

**-TA-**

**EmPOV**

There was something warm and moving against my groin.

_Where the hell was I?_

I inhaled deeply and smelt a familiar scent.

Bella.

I was in Bella's bed.

And the warmth against my fast growing erection, was her backside.

I bit back a groan as she wriggled again, obviously trying to get comfortable.

I wanted her to stop moving but it felt so good.

I opened my eyes and took in our current positioning. She was so flush against me, we could've been joined at the hip.

My arm was hanging loosely over her stomach, the stomach where my child was growing everyday.

I let my fingers move over said stomach, feeling the small rise there, that was becoming more visible with each day.

It had taken a while for me to get used to the idea of her having my child, but it came quickly. Quicker than I had even expected.

I was excited about it now. I couldn't wait for our son or daughter to be born.

I was dragged back to the present by a moan from Bella.

She was not wriggling anymore but she was grinding her ass softly against mine.

Sweet baby Jesus, what was she doing?

I was torn between waking her or just enjoying the moment.

Either way I was screwed. If I woke her, she'd be terribly embarrassed and if she continued this, I'd have a very bad case of blue balls.

I didn't have time to worry because she turned in her sleep and buried her face into my neck.

"Em..." she murmured.

_Was she dreaming about me?_

_Wow._

My arm tightened around her, drawing her closer.

_God, when was the last time I held a woman in my arms?_

Not since Jane.

Don't think about her now, she was a total mood killer.

_Wait, there was a mood to kill?_

_Emmett you're an idiot,_ I thought to myself, _the woman is unconscious._

Well, unconscious or not she was definitely having a dream.

Her fingers had now come up and were delving into my hair, I couldn't stop the moan from escaping this time.

Her face turned again and our lips were inches apart.

Don't do it Emmett, she's sleeping. Don't take advantage of her...

My conscience was interrupted by Bella's sweet lips attaching themselves to mine.

All coherent thought flew out the window as she kissed me softly.

I struggled with my conscience for a few seconds before closing my eyes and letting the feelings take over.

I wanted to kiss her.

I wanted this.

Keep it safe, the voice in my head said.

Bella must've flipped him the finger, because her tongue snaked out and ran over my lips.

Oh to hell with being a gentleman.

I crashed my lips against hers, deepening the kiss.

Tasting the sweetness of her mouth on my tongue, her tongue brushing over mine.

_Oh God._

She was really getting into it now, must be a hell of a dream.

Her breaths were coming in little pants now as I moved my mouth down to her neck, sucking lightly on the sensitive skin.

I couldn't believe she was still asleep through this assault.

"Emmett," she breathed and it went straight to my cock.

I could cut steel with my bad boy if I wanted to.

I kissed my way back up to her sweet mouth, the mouth that had been taunting me for weeks now, be in curled in a smile or turned down with a frown.

When I took her lips again, her eyes flew open.

Shit.

This was gonna be bad, wasn't it?

She broke the kiss, breathing heavy, her breasts heaving with each breath she took.

Her eyes wide and shocked.

"Bella..." I began.

I never got to finish as her lips crashed back against mine.

_Now who was I to complain?_

* * *

**A/N: Now you see? Don't judge my Eddie too hard, I have a soft spot for him. And FINALLY some action with our star couple...woot! **

**I'm spoiling ya'll aren't I? Not that there will be any complaints huh? **

**Well this is the last chapter for a few hours, I'm going out with the bff. Last wk of vacation hurrah. **

**Now JessJess76, who made me literally cackle, I take pride in being the ultimate clock blocker, I make it worth the wait. As for you being committed, I have a room right next to mine decorated for ya ;) Yes, Bella wants to hold Emmett's balls and other parts of his anatomy. I love you lack of filter, no filters needed here at all. XD**

**A JASPER 4 ME: Yes, James does have the right to be on his toes. :)**

**scigeekgirl: He will, trust me :)**

**danimcket: *whispers* Me too.**

**Madmaxi: Yep they are :D**

**KimberlyAnnT: James is gonna fix it as best as he knows how, he's a sweetie, as for Alec...HMMMMMM. ;)**

**teamhotmen: Just a bit...a teensy bit :D**

**To the rest of you, I LOVE YOU...my bff is glaring at me, cuz we're late, but I refused to leave home without giving you this chapter. MWAH **

**Riney xx**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey sweeties, yes I'm back to work and FINALLY found the time to just sit and relax, which gave me time to get this little snippet out for you. **

**It's a little short, but sweet none the less. Although some of you might want to harm me at the end *grins wickedly* **

**Do enjoy, and remember it's not my sand-box of characters, but it is my sandcastle I'm building. *mwah* ~ Riney**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**BPOV**

I was having one hell of a dream.

It had to be a dream.

Because I couldn't believe that I was actually doing this.

Solid heat.

Pressed into me, cloaking me completely.

I felt like I was wrapped in a cocoon.

All warm, but not suffocating.

_Emmett._

I could smell him.

All freshly showered, the lingering smell of his soap and his own private brand of intoxication, surrounded me.

I moaned, wanting to just breathe him in.

My skin tingled as his fingers moved against my skin, barely touching me, but still managing to hold me in place.

Not like I was going anywhere, anytime soon.

My ass was positioned by his groin, and good Lord, either he had somehow slipped a rather large banana between us or I was right in my recent musings.

Emmett was hung like a horse.

_Woooh._

That made Ms. Kitty, yes she has a name, pay rapt attention.

I wiggled my ass softly, testing out the waters so to speak.

Ohhh.

His fingers had moved to my stomach now, playing softly with my little bump.

My baby.

_No._

_Our_ baby.

His fingers felt so perfect against my skin.

I slowed my movements, grinding into his pelvic area.

_Did he just groan?_

_Sexiest fucking sound ever._

Poor thing probably felt I was asleep.

My inner devil laughs, and I almost laugh with her, but then I remember I have to keep up the act.

I turn over, telling myself to just relax.

I bury my face in his neck, and I'm hit with the full potency of the scent that is signature Emmett.

His arm tightened around me, pulling me closer.

_Yes._

I bring my fingers up to bury them in his curls, loving how they felt beneath my hands.

_Move Bella,_ I said to myself.

_Breathe._

Head angled up a bit, I could feel his breath coming out in hot spurts against mine.

Just a little closer.

Oh fuck it.

My mouth attached itself to his.

_Heaven._

His lips were soft, warm.

Fucking perfect.

I sighed, and continued my innocent assault of his lips.

I wanted to taste him.

_Come on Emmett, let me in._

I snaked my tongue out, running it over his lips teasingly.

That was the right move.

His lips crashed against mine, deepening the kiss.

Our tongues battling sweetly, teasing, tasting.

_Oh God._

I was practically panting now.

His lips moved away, I almost cried out in protest, but he didn't leave me hanging.

Oh most definitely not.

His mouth...oh sweet Lord.

On my neck.

Sucking on it.

The throbbing between my legs was much like a marching band.

The trumpets were blowing loudly, the drums banging.

"Emmett," I breathed softly.

He like that.

I could feel how much he liked it.

His mouth moved back to mine and my eyes flew open.

I couldn't keep up the charade anymore.

He froze, poor thing.

Serious deer caught in the headlights moment going on.

I could see him thinking.

No.

Don't do that.

I moved my lips from his, trying my best to look shocked.

Yes, I would play this to the hilt.

"Bella..." he said, voice heavy with need. Eyes hungry. For me.

_Shut up Emmett,_ I thought before crashing my lips back to his.

_Shut up and kiss me._

**-TA-**

**EmPOV**

She didn't stop.

I was doing the happy dance in my head.

Her lips were deliciously soft, and her tongue?

It was like the angels in Heaven singing to God.

One of my hands pulled her closer, she was now half on my body. Her breasts squashed against my chest.

My other hand was against her nape, holding her head steady as I drank greedily from her lips.

She was making the most adorable sounds, and I couldn't see my libido decreasing anytime soon.

My mind was racing.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

_How did we get here?_

_We hated each other._

_Didn't we?_

_Does it feel like you hate her_?, my inner voice taunted.

I'm reacting as only a normal red-blooded male would, I countered.

_Keep telling yourself that buddy._

_Oh shut up,_ I snapped mentally.

Good thing too, because I would've missed her moving.

She was now straddling my thighs. Her hips were rotating slowly, pressing into mine.

Her heat surrounding me, as she moved slowly.

I bite back a groan as she licked my chin.

_Dear God._

I was going to die.

But what a way to go, huh?

Somewhere in the house I could swear I heard the door slam.

After a few moments, I didn't hear anything, I decided it was probably the wind.

Bella's body was responding to my touches like a piano did when the pianist's fingers caressed its keys.

I was obviously hitting all the right keys, as she moaned and ground against me.

My hands came up and grasped her hips gently, sliding all the way up to just beneath her breasts.

My fingers were itching to feel the lush heaviness of them in my hand.

"Touch me," she whispered brokenly.

I swear that was getting freaky.

It was as though we were joined mentally.

I brought my hands to the front of her torso, cupping the breasts in my hand and her back arched, letting the full globes slip into my hand comfortably.

A perfect fit.

I dragged her tiny vest top down with my teeth, and I moaned as her beaded nipples smiled at me.

_Taste!_

_Taste!_

_Taste!_

Who was I to disobey?

My mouth latched on to her breast, sucking slowly, my tongue twirling around the nipples

"_Em...mettttt,"_ she moaned.

If my dick got any harder...it was going to break off.

"B.." I said, detaching my mouth momentarily.

"No.." she cried, grabbing my head and pushing it back to its previous placement on her body.

I couldn't deny her.

My hands lifted her breasts up, loving both of them with my tongue, and pinching them lightly with my fingers.

She was pressed so tightly against me, I could feel the wetness between her legs.

_Jeezus._

"_Mmmm,_" she moaned starting the slow grind again.

My hand moved down to cup her ass, itching to find that heat.

And she wanted it to...her hips raised as my hand crept along the back of her leg.

The tiny shorts she was wearing, barely a restriction.

Almost there, just a little...

"BELLS!"

_What the flying fuck?!_

She flew off me and staggered to her feet.

"Edward's back," she stammered. "I'll go get the breakfast."

I watched as she righted her shirt and flew out of the room.

I grabbed a pillow and slammed it over my face, uttering a string of curses, all damning Edward to hell.

Fucking cock-blocker.

I was gonna kill him.

_Fuck!_

* * *

**A/N: *snickers* Yes, I know. I'm _the_ ultimate cock-tease. And I know I've gotta put poor Eddie in protective custody, but come on...how was he to know what was going on in there? *grins***

**And Ms. Bella! Sneaky little thing. Sleep molester-er. LOL She was feigning sleep. She wants the D!**

**Not to worry though, I won't tease you all much longer. And besides, Em's balls are becoming a rather alarming shade of blue...can't have that ;)**

**rrrkansas: Glad you love it babe ;)**

**JessJess76: I love your damn reviews so much, you crack me the hell up. 'Man-meat'...I dies. Yes, ripping his balls off does have merit. Hmm. And nope not a chance in hell. **

**teamhotmen: Time will tell :)**

**Tatasbouncealot: Yes, could as well *winks***

**jessa76: You're so hard on my Eddie...he's pouting. **

**KCLutz4475: You know I'd never disappoint you babes *mwah***

**Sassy Mami: We'll see more of Eddie's story don't worry. **

**MommaBird: I wouldn't throw him out either...I would have my handcuffs ready to keep his sexy ass right there!**

**Vl15: Thanks babe, glad you found it and are enjoying it muchly :D**

**KimberlyAnnT: *nods***

**Madmaxi: Holy Batman! *doubles over laughing* Love that ;) Sorry I made you search so long. Forgive me? *bats eyes***

**Astred: Hope I didn't disappoint you too much ;)**

**Ms Inferno: Don't forget the whipped cream ;)**

**sam's-lurker-droid: Thanks darling :)**

**A JASPER FOR ME: Anything for you guys ! Love you all to bits :* **

* * *

**Until next time lovelies, try not to be too bad. And if you can't do that...be really good at being bad *winks* ~ Riney.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Got some time today, and I'm home tomorrow and I'm feeling 'write-y' lol soooo that said, ya'll can expect some more today and tomorrow :) **  
**Thanks for standing by me, work and all that ish, get in the way of creativity sometimes but...I'm baaack!**

**The characters were created by SM, I gave them a new life and a different story to tell. Hope you guys are still enjoying. ~ Riney.**

**Oh, and a shout out to Thea...who was uber excited about her name being in the story. *laughs loudly* Crazy girl. Love ya sweets.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**BPOV**

_I was gonna fucking murder Edward Anthony Masen!_

I was getting my groove on and the little shit head chose that freaking moment to call out for me.

Who the hell cared about food at a time like that?

My stomach gurgled in protest at that thought, so I gave a little. Well sure I was a bit hungry, but I was getting my fill of Emmett.

_Wait, did I just think that?_

I tugged my vest back in place and scooted off the bed, readjusting my shorts as I closed the bedroom door behind me.

I bit back a groan as I made my way to the kitchen.

I could not possibly be thinking about Emmett this way.

I didn't like the guy.

Not even a little bit.

He was rude, egotistical and a player.

He was just not my type of guy.

_'Who are you trying to convince?'_ that pesky little voice in my head asked.

And it was right, much to my chagrin. The little shit.

Obviously this pregnancy was sending me over the deep end.

I was conversing with myself much more often than I ever had before.

I sighed and slowed my steps. I needed a moment to gather my thoughts.

If I were to be completely honest, then I couldn't say that I didn't like Emmett.

He had started growing on me.

He was mindful of the things around me, always making sure I was comfortable, even if he didn't do it himself directly.

It was if he never wanted to take the credit for the things he did, but I mean who else could it be.

The added room to the house, which was to be a nursery, the quiet walks that he would invite me on with him.

It happened so fast, I had missed it completely.

Emmett McCarty and I had become friends, sort of.

_Wow._

_'And now you want to jump his bones,'_ the voice was back.

_For fuck's sake go away!_

I did though, want to jump his bones.

_Gah._

I had turned into a hormonal blob.

Which brought us back to the matter at hand.

The murder of Edward.

I could see the headlines now:_ 'Man murdered in kitchen by pregnant best friend, after he interrupted her from being on the receiving end of coitus.'_

I chuckled to myself and pushed open the kitchen door.

Edward turned and gave me a wary smile, that didn't reach his eyes, like his smiles usually did.

"What's wrong?" I asked momentarily forgetting my issue.

I was in BFF Mode.

"Jesus B, just gimme a minute to catch my breath," he said, clear indication something was wrong. He was doing the avoidance tactic of his.

Well tough for him. I wasn't having that bullshit.

"Whatever Eduardo," he hated when I called him that, and he glared at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and rose a brow at him challengingly.

_Try me buster._

He sighed and finished taking the food containers out of the bag, admittedly I got distracted minutely by the heavenly scent leaking out of the styrofoam.

"Do you think I'm a..." he began, stumbling over his words.

"A what?" I asked my brows snapping together in confusion.

"A man-whore," he said so lowly I almost missed it.

My reaction probably wasn't the best, based on the expression on his face, but I couldn't help it.

I laughed so loudly.

He glared at me and turned away with a huff.

"Hey," I said walking over to him and touching his shoulder. "You're not a man-whore. What made you believe that?"

"I am kinda though," he said shaking his head.

I waited for the explanation, because I knew that he would give one.

"I'm never in a relationship longer than two months, I discard my lovers like dirty underwear," he said the digust for himself heavy in his voice.

"That doesn't make you a man-whore Eddie," I said softly.

"Then what does it make me?" he snapped angrily.

I didn't know what to say. It was obvious that this topic was weighing heavy on his mind, and no matter what I said, his mind was made up on it.

"I'll be right back," I said. "This conversation is not over, I think it's time you and I sat down and had a really good talk. I want to know what brought on all of this."

"It's nothing to worry about Bells," he said. "Go have breakfast with Emmett and forget I even asked."

"I'm going to ignore that and I'll be right back," I said with a small growl. It was time Edward and I talked about his past. When I met him, he was such a quiet person who never talked about his earlier life, and although I knew there had to have been some sort of story, I never pushed it.

I figured that he would tell me about it when he was ready, well I'd have enough of him not being ready, and now with him asking questions about what I thought of him, I'd say it was time enough.

I grabbed Emmett's breakfast and walked back to the bedroom, opening the door I headed towards the bed.

My face flushed as the memory of what had happened in this room a few minutes ago, came rushing back. Emmett's back was to me and I wondered if he had fallen asleep.

"Oh God, is that food?" he groaned before turning over to face me.

My eyes travelled down his body and landed on the impressive tent in the sheet before I blushed and snapped my eyes up to his. The bastard was smirking and I rolled my eyes, "I brought your breakfast."

He grinned and sat up against the pillows and I handed him his container. He eyed it and then looked at me, a confused look on his face.

"Aren't you eating with me?" he asked with a small frown.

"I wish I could," I said with a shake of my head. "But something's up with Edward and I think he needs a friend right now."

He watched my face, probably searching it to see if I was bullshitting him, and then he nodded. "Fine, but you owe me."

"I guess I do," I said sticking my tongue out at him, thinking belatedly that was a mistake. His blue eyes darkened and the look on his face let me know he was hungry, but definitely not for pancakes and eggs.

_Why the hell did Edward have to be having issues now?_

_Oh God, I was a horrible friend._

"I'll be back soon," I told him backing out of the room.

"I'll be right here waiting," he called as I closed the door and headed back to Edward.

Now to get the situation with Edward sorted so I could get back to the hotness in my bed.

**-TA-**

**EdPOV**

Now why'd I have to go and open my big mouth to Bella for?

Now she was gonna come back out here, guns blazing and demand I tell her everything.

Stupid Edward, stupid.

I never told her about Aro because I was ashamed.

Ashamed that I had been his toy, used and abused for his own enjoyment.

I was ashamed that I hadn't been strong enough to see it at first.

I didn't want Bella to think any less of me, God knows I did a good enough job at that already.

I was picking at my breakfast when she came back into the kitchen, her face slightly flushed. Wonder what that was all about, but knowing Bella, if I asked she would smell my diversionary tactic a mile off.

She grabbed her container, "Come, let's go to your tree," she said.

"You're hardly dressed for going outside and it's cold," I replied.

She rolled her eyes, "Well get the blankets because we're going."

No point in arguing with her, I went to the linen closet and grabbed a few blankets and followed her out. She was already walking across the pasture, turning once to see if I was following.

_Bossy bitch._

And I loved every bit of her.

I caught up quickly and when we reached the tree, I spread out the blankets and waited for her to settle down.

"I'll talk to you in five minutes," she said opening the container and devouring the contents.

It almost made me sick to watch her eat. I had doubled everything I ordered since her appetite had grown in huge leaps and bounds recently due to the little bambino growing inside her, and she was now stuffing it rapidly in her mouth.

"Would you at least chew some of it before swallowing?" I asked making a grimace.

She raised her head, her mouth full and she made a show of chewing before swallowing down the breakfast.

"It's_ your_ fault I'm starving," she said when her mouth emptied.

"_My fault_?" I squeaked.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Don't ask how, it just is. Good."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes as she finished up her breakfast, when she had finally cleaned the container she leaned back and rubbed her stomach.

"This baby is gonna go walking with me when he or she gets outta here," she said with a tender smile as her hand caressed her stomach.

"You're still too thin," I said with a frown.

"Yeah, yeah I know," she said. "So you wanna explain what the man-whore thing was about?"

"I don't really want to," I grumbled.

"Well tough," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "Start talking pretty boy."

I sighed and took a deep breath, going over in my head where I should begin.

"You know I don't care if you were some sort of drug dealer or anything like that before right?" she said softly.

_I loved this woman._

"I love you," I said scooting close and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Eddie," she said resting her head on my shoulder. "Now quit stalling."

I smiled then and started to tell my story, from the beginning. Even going back to my less than perfect childhood.

By the time I got to the part about Aro, she was livid.

"Do you know where this asshole is?" she spat out getting to her feet.

"No," I said watching as she started pacing.

"Well I'm gonna find him and rip him a new asshole!" she said. "I can't believe he did that to you, the stupid fucker."

She didn't hate me.

She didn't think it was my fault.

I had to calm her down.

"Bella, relax," I said coming to my feet. "Think about the baby."

"The baby is fine," she snapped. "I'm going to need a really good lawyer by the time I'm done with him."

"I thought you were the best lawyer you knew," I said trying to lighten the mood.

She glared at me.

_Okay, not in the mood for jokes huh?_

"Now what made you question yourself being a man-whore?" she asked suddenly.

I gulped.

I thought she wouldn't have remembered that bit.

_Yes, I'm an idiot._

"It was nothing," I said with a shrug.

"Edward Anthony Masen, don't fuck with me right now," she growled.

I blurted out what happened between James and me earlier at the diner.

Her eyes widened and she stomped off, quicker than I could react. She was already half way to the house when I realized she had moved.

_Oh shit._

* * *

**A/N: Dear Lord, someone's gonna get it. And right now it looks like it's gonna be James. Poor thing. And Aro better keep out of Bella's way.**

**Now...*clears throat* I'm really not liking the way you are all attacking MY Eddie. *sniff* He's not a bad person or a 'creepozoid'. Good. **

**To the other reviews...I would love to reply but after having my internet dicking around all day, (this chapter was finished since this morning, then my internet went off) I'm freaking tired, hungry and not in the best of moods. So I'm off to get something to eat. I'll reply next chapter. Which will probably be tomorrow morning now. Love you all *kisses* ~ Riney**


	34. Chapter 33

**You know the drill. I don't own anything but the story line :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**EmPOV**

The slamming of the door jumped the shit out of me.

What the hell?

I looked up in time to see a very livid looking Bella fly past me.

"Bella?" I called.

Okay seeing her reaction was scary.

She stopped mid-stride, whirled around, eyes flashing, "You find him and you find him now!" she said.

I was clueless.

Find who? What the hell was she going on about?

"Find who?" I asked a frown on my face.

"That little shit I'm gonna fucking murder!" she spat.

I haven't had much experience with pregnant women, but I sensed danger on my part so I had to go about this in a delicate way.

"Bella," I said raising my hands in a show of surrender. "Please calm down."

"Fuck calm!" she replied.

_Okay, that didn't work. What the fuck was I supposed to do now?_

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"What's going on is that you're going to be in the market for a new best friend when I find James' ass!" she shouted.

_James?_

_What did James have to do with her mood?_

Edward chose that moment to come through the door, his face ashen and his eyes wild as he searched for Bella. A flash of anger spiked in me as I remembered he was the interruption earlier, however it was replaced with sheer curiosity.

Maybe he could shed a little light on the situation.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I asked him, keeping a wary eye on Bella.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault," he said quietly. "Bella, please."

"This is _**NOT**_ your fault Eddie," Bella hissed. "He had no right to make assumptions about you! Not after everything..." her voice broke and she squeezed her eyes shut.

_Was she going to cry?_

Fuck.

I was gonna kill James myself dammit.

"Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" I said, raising my voice.

"James and I had a misunderstanding, Bella's upset about that and other things I told her," Edward said moving closer to a now pacing Bella.

"Misunderstanding my ass!" she snapped. "I'm going to wring his neck."

"No you won't," Edward said wrapping his arms around her.

"He had no right!" she said again, pounding his chest, struggling against his hold.

"He just went off what he saw, not what he knew B," Edward said taking the assault like a statue.

"I..." she said and then promptly burst into tears.

I watched with mixed feelings, as he comforted her. Whispering words in her ear, one hand on the top of her head and the other holding her close.

_He's gay,_ I reminded myself.

_No reason to feel jealous._

But I was. Jealous as all hell.

Oh not on a sexual level, my mind grasping that the possibility of anything sexual between the two of them was an impossibility.

No, I was jealous of their closeness.

Their connection that seemed infallible. Untouchable.

He could comfort her in a way I infuriated her.

I felt like I was intruding once again on an intimate moment between them.

I had to find James and find out just what the hell he had done or said to Edward that sent Bella off like that.

For the better part, I knew she favored James, so whatever he had done must've been a doozy.

She was like a mother bear when it came to Edward.

"Excuse me," I said making to leave the kitchen when Edward stopped me.

"Emmett," he said. "I'm really tired and Bella needs some rest."

He knew.

The little bastard knew.

And he gave me my opening.

Fuck.

He just earned my respect.

I walked over to them and he smoothly transferred her in to my waiting arms, her sobs had lessened now.

He gave me a nod and walked out of the room, leaving me with the job of comforting Bella.

I was an idiot.

I had no idea what the hell to do.

She stopped sobbing, and sniffled, her big chocolate eyes peering up at me.

_'What to do? What to do?,'_ my brain screamed.

She blinked and I did the only thing I was good at.

I kissed her.

Probably not the brightest of ideas at the moment, but it was all I had.

I had to at least try.

As her eyes fluttered and closed, my brain registered that she hadn't slapped me away.

**-TA-**

**EdPOV**

Poor Emmett.

The look on his face spoke volumes to me.

He needed to be where I was, and for time being, James' life was safe.

Didn't know how long that would last, because yes, I had gotten Bella to calm down now but who knew how she was gonna react when she saw him at a later date.

Maybe I should warn him.

Or not.

He did make an unfair assumption about me and it would serve him right to get his ass handed to him for once.

Smug little fucker.

I wanted to be a fly on the wall when Bella finally caught up with him.

Then maybe I'd comfort him.

**-TA-**

**BPOV**

Where did Edward go?

God, did Emmett have to be so warm always?

That was the first thought that ran through my head when I was passed from Edward's arms into his.

And his chest.

If I could I would swoon.

_Did he go to the gym everyday?_

_Did the women ogle him?_

_I didn't like the thought of that._

_He was not theirs to ogle._

_He wasn't mine to ogle either was he?_

Well he kinda was.

I was having his baby, that must count for something, right?

Where the hell were these musings coming from?

_Had I stopped crying?_

_How could I be crying when I was in Emmett's arms?_

I needed to get a grip on my emotions.

I was still going to kill James, well okay maybe that was a bit too dramatic. I wasn't gonna kill him but he was definitely gonna get it.

Emmett shifted.

_Where was he going?_

_No!_

_I don't want to leave your arms yet._

_ They're nice._

I tilted my head.

Chocolate brown met glacier blue.

_Sparks._

I sniffed.

Fear in his eyes, then determination.

_Well hello gorgeous._

I saw his head descending just before my eyes closed and his lips touched mine.

I could get used to this.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know you're all waiting to see Bella go ballistic on James. I am too. It will happen, don't worry *grins*. Just had to get this little blurb out of my head. It wouldn't go away. Hope you liked it. I kinda did, I like seeing Em and Bells getting closer. **

**vampgurlkisses: What happened with Aro and Edward? LOL just click the previous chapter and you'll see. It wasn't that far ago. :)p**

**Chey: Don't worry sweets, just getting settled back into work so that's what's been happening.**

**Gleemania123: Thanks babe xx**

**jessa76: grrr...why won't you give Edward a break? Come on man...he's not a bad person. You won't ease up on him at all. GRR! Bella said to leave her bestie alone dammit!**

**Lalina92: *hugs* Thank you for understanding Eddie :)**

**gabbs119: LOL yeah the two of them do. Thanks for the love sweets :)**

**KCLutz4475: Yes baby, I am! Woooh! :D**

**Mickeyluver33: Oh Aro will get his, trust me. Lol Edward is glad you forgive him this once. :D**

**Tatasbouncealot: No, he doesn't have the best timing ever...I'm working on that with him ;)**

**ILoveLION: LOL I'm sorry that I'm killing you...*hangs head and laughs softly* It wasn't that short**

**Madmaxi: We'll get back there soon. ;)**

**dolphinmama06: LOL I can't kill my sweet James. He'll be a little bruised...emotionally or physically? Time will tell ;)**

**manda2784: Please don't die on me :)**

**sam's-lurker-droid: Thanks doll :)**

**Okay lovelies. I'm off to update Picture Perfect before the mob comes after me *kisses* Until next time lovelies ~ Riney**


	35. Chapter 34

**This past week has been hard, laying Mum(my great granny) to rest was no easy task. It really didn't hit me until the day of the funeral, *sigh* but life goes on, and she had a long and happy life. The way I see it, I have an extra angel looking over me now. :)**

**So without further ado...your chapter :D**

**SM owns them all, I just borrowed them to bring my crazy tale to life. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**JPOV**

Well I officially fucked things up.

My head was full of what happened earlier as I drove into the office parking lot.

I had a few things to grab so I could work on them for the next couple days.

Taking a few days off was probably a good idea. I didn't want to have to deal with people, the way my head was pounding.

My phone buzzed as I shut off the engine, I glanced down at it and despite my tumultuous thoughts, a smile graced my lips.

It was Al.

"Hey," I said pressing the call button.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked, his soft voice washing over me.

I shook my head, then remembered he couldn't see me, "I'm now heading home."

"From the party?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, had to help clean up," I said with a grin, "Party planner and all."

"You're a good friend," he said.

"Mmm," I said, "So what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Well I was wondering, if it's not too forward," he began nervously.

_Cute._

I smiled, leaning back in the seat, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, uh, wouldyouspendthedaywithme?" he finished in a mumble.

I laughed, "Could you repeat that? I'm a little rusty on my mumble-speak."

"Funny," he said with a dry laugh before taking a deep breath. "I asked if you would like to spend the day with me."

_Would I?_

_Whoa, you're moving a little fast there buddy._

I only met the guy last night, and now he wanted to spend the day with me?

"You don't have to," he was saying when I refocused.

"It's too soon, isn't it?" he asked.

_Reading my mind now are we?_

"James?" he asked, breaking into my inner dialogue.

"Yes? Oh. Sorry," I said slapping my palm against my forehead.

"I understand if you don't want to spend the day with me," he said softly.

"It's just that..." I trailed off.

_Why shouldn't I spend the day with him?_

He _was_ nice and I wanted to know him a little better. And he was beyond cute.

"I'd love to spend the day with you," I heard myself say before I could analyze it.

"You would?" he asked.

"Yeah," I told him.

I could do with the distraction, and maybe he could take my mind off the look on Edward's face.

"I just have to go home and bathe and all that jazz," I told him.

"I could come pick you up," he said.

Take it easy there Eager Beaver.

"I prefer to drive myself," I said.

"Sorry, too fast huh?" he asked.

Seriously, he was too cute. "Yeah, too fast."

"I can't wait to see you," he said quietly.

"Made an impression on you, did I?," I asked with a smirk.

"Yes, you did," he replied instantly.

"Hmm," I said, not knowing what to say to that.

He gave me the info I needed before promising that the day would be fun before hanging up.

I sighed and got out of the car, making my way into the building.

It wasn't busy, well that was obvious, being the weekend and all.

I spoke briefly to the three people I ran into before reaching my office.

I grabbed the paper work and made my move to go back to my car.

I was glad I decided to spend the day with Al, I really did want to know him more.

Last night, he had been quite good company. The conversation had flowed easily between the two of us.

It had been amazing.

I couldn't remember the last time where I had been able to carry on a conversation with another gay man, without it ending with us in bed.

I was tired of that life already, I wanted to find someone I could settle down with and start a family.

I drove home with a smile on my face this time, thinking of all the wonderful things Al seemed to have planned for us to do today.

The smile was still on my face as I pulled into my driveway.

It was still there when I got out of the car with the pile of paperwork I would have to hold off on until tomorrow.

However, the smile died on my lips when I looked up at my door.

Standing there was a very pissed off looking Bella.

Fuck.

**-TA-**

**BPOV**

As much as I regretted breaking off that kiss, I had to.

One, I was going to throw up in Emmett's mouth if I didn't.

Two, I wanted to find James and strangle him.

I pushed past him and into the bathroom, before emptying the contents of my stomach into the bowl.

Well there goes that wonderful breakfast Edward brought for me.

Bad baby, I thought as I crawled to my feet and made my way to the sink.

I found some mouthwash and swirled it around in my mouth before wetting my face with the cool water.

When I came out of the room, Emmett was leaning against the wall, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, did you listen to that?"

"You locked the door," he said with a shrug. "I wanted to help."

"I don't want you to see me like that," I said lowering my gaze.

"Nonsense," he said moving to stand in front of me, his finger coming up under my chin and tilting my head so that I was looking into his eyes.

"You're carrying my baby, you're not alone in this."

Damn him for being so sweet.

"Thank you," I murmured. "For everything I mean."

"You don't have to keep thanking me," he said.

"Okay," I replied softly.

"You want something to eat?" he asked.

I grimaced, and then smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Not just yet," I said patting my stomach.

"Oh," he said sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess you wouldn't want to eat after just throwing up."

I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I've got a few things to get from the store," I told him.

"Want me to drive you?" he asked.

I shook my head, no. I couldn't have him coming along and saving his best friend, now could I?

"It's just the store Emmett," I said with a smile.

_He grinned, poor fool._

_Hope you still grin at me after I murder James,_ I thought to myself.

"If you need anything just call me," he said with a big smile.

_Bail money?_

_Nah, he wouldn't be willing to pay it._

"I think I can handle it," I said returning the smile.

"You have enough money?" he asked as I turned to walk away.

"Covered Emmett," I said a bit louder than I wanted. He knew how I felt about taking his money.

"Okay," he said, smart enough to notice the change my tone had taken. "Be safe."

"I will be," I told him. "Get some rest."

"What about you?" he asked.

Okay, with the stalling McCarty.

"I'll rest when I get back home," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Ok," he said and I moved away before he could open his mouth again.

I was in and out of my bedroom in a flash, closing the door and heading outside.

James Witherdale, you were about to have your ass handed to you.

**-TA-**

I couldn't believe the nerve of this fool.

My best friend was home sad about what his dumb ass said and here he was smiling his head off.

He didn't see me yet and I folded my arms over my chest as he came up the walk path, whistling.

Fucking _whistling._

Oh _hell_ no.

My gaze narrowed as he raised his head and saw me.

_Yeah, asshole, that's right._

His face had lost almost all of its color and I could see him swallowing.

He cleared his throat and clutched the papers in his hand tighter, "Um...hey Bella."

_Don't "Hey Bella" me you shit head._

I smiled, a smile I was sure wasn't very friendly.

"We have a lot to discuss," I said coldly.

"Can we do it inside?" he asked looking around for neighbors.

Inside, outside, didn't make a difference to me. Either way he was gonna get a beat down.

I shrugged, "It's your funeral."

He gulped and inched around me to unlock the door, stepping back and letting me enter first.

"So," he said behind me as I made my way in to the living room, "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you," I said turning to face him.

* * *

**A/N: Poor James. I feel sorry for the poor bastard. And to clear up something, that just came back to my mind. No one knows Al is Alec. Remember James just told them his name was Al, and at the party no one really saw what he looked like because Alec is smarter than we think :) **

**Bella is about three months pregnant now, I think I mentioned that somewhere earlier but someone asked. **

**When will they become a couple? That's a bit hard to tell, please remember they're now transitioning from two people who didn't like each other. They've got to become friends first. Yes, I like any good fairy tale but I want this to be realistic, so no where in the real world would I go straight from hating someone to jumping in their bed, although for Emmett I might make an exception. *winks* **

**Depending on how I feel a little later, and my rl commitments I might be able to push out another chapter for you guys, if not of this of _Private Thoughts. Soooo_ keep your fingers, toes, eyes and legs crossed :D (Emmett added the legs crossed bit...smdh). Thanks for sticking by me and reviewing. Your reviews are my drug. ~ Riney**


	36. Chapter 35

**Happy Father's Day, to any men who happen to be reading this story. And to all you mom's who are both mommy and daddy. MWAH**

**I'm going out for the rest of the day, BUT I just had to leave you darlings with a chapter ;) You know I love you all. **

**They're not mine...although...well nah...still not mine. Dammit.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**EmPOV**

Bella had gone to James' house. I was completely sure of it.

And like any good best friend, I didn't call him.

Yeah, I'm the greatest.

But, come on. It's his fault that Bella had to leave the bed when things were going so well.

If James hadn't messed with Bella, we could've been, well might've been wrapped up in each other.

Or not.

Dammit. She was going to kill my best friend and I was standing in the kitchen not even remotely trying to save his life.

I was the world's worst best friend.

I grabbed my phone and sent Bella a text and then I sent one to James.

_There, see? I tried._

I was laughing to myself when Edward walked in the room.

It had been at least two hours since I had last seen him.

He looked marginally better than he had earlier, guess a shower really does wonders for a person.

"Hey," he said with a nod to me.

I returned the nod, moving to sit at the island.

"Bella sleeping?" he asked opening the fridge and taking out a carton of juice.

"That's Bella's juice," I told him.

His eyes widened and he hastened to put it back.

Yeah, she was a stickler about those things these days. That was her craving juice or whatever. Anyone touched it at their own personal risk.

He grabbed another box of juice and closed the fridge and poured some in a glass.

Impeccable manners, I thought to myself. I would've probably just put it to my head.

He turned to me, a questioning look on his face.

He had asked me something didn't he? Oh yeah, Bella.

"Well hopefully, she's not cleaning up a murder scene," I told him.

"You let her go over to James' house?" Edward said.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "Do you let, Bella do anything?"

He seemed to take that into consideration, "You're right. How come you're not going to his rescue?"

_Because he stopped me from..._

No, I couldn't say that to Edward.

"Um, he's a big boy, he can handle himself?"

_Very reassuring Emmett,_ I chided myself.

"Against Bella?" Edward said with a snort. "Against a pregnant Bella? Dude."

_Wait, did Edward just say dude?_

That's fucking hilarious, sounded completely out of character.

"What?" he asked when I chuckled.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just remembered something funny."

He shrugged and moved to wash his glass, God, he was perfect.

"You don't have to do that," I said, "Wash the glass I mean."

"And who's gonna wash it, Bella? You?" he asked raising a brow at me.

He had me there.

_Fine._

I nodded and went back to sipping my coffee.

He laughed and washed his glass before turning back to me.

"So what do we do while we wait?" he asked.

_We?_

_Oh great, I had to bond with him. Not that it was a bad thing, but I was still insanely jealous of the guy._

_Yes, I'm an idiot._

_I'm jealous of a frikking gay man._

"You're jealous of me," Edward stated bringing me out of my reverie.

_Great, to add to his perfection, he's a mind reader._

"I'm not," I denied.

There goes the brow again, complete with a smirk this time.

So I was full of shit, I knew it, he knew it.

"Fine," I mumbled. "I'm a little jealous of you."

_He laughed, actually laughed at me. The little shit._

"It's not funny," I said petulantly.

"Au contraire," he guffawed, "It's fucking hilarious."

I glared at him trying to get him to stop laughing using mind control.

Shit didn't work, not that I expected it to. It didn't work for Sheldon so why would it work for me?

"You do know I'm gay right?" Edward said when he finally composed himself.

"Yes, I found that out recently," I muttered.

He looked at me with wide eyes, "You didn't realize on your own?"

I didn't know my own best friend was gay, how in the Sam Hill was I gonna notice that you were? I questioned mentally.

"Then again, you didn't know James was gay," he said with a shrug.

_Cue the glare._

"What?" he asked holding his hand up in surrender. "Bella and I talk about things."

_Don't remind me._

"You're jealous of our closeness," he said simply.

I just looked at him, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"You can work on that yourself," he went on when my silence continued. "There's definite chemistry between the two of you."

_Oh buddy boy, more than you know._

"I know I interrupted more than a nap this morning," he said with a smirk.

Again, I merely looked at him, hoping my idiot face wasn't flaming red.

"Not gonna own up to it?" he asked smugly. "Oh well, I know Bella. And that flush on her skin this morning had absolutely nothing to do with sleep."

"Even if something happened, I don't kiss and tell," I said.

He chuckled again, and shook his head, "Hey, it's all good with me. You guys are doing it a little backwards, but whatever works for you."

"Backwards?" I was lost.

"You knocked her up first and now are seducing her, or at least trying to," he said with a wink.

_What the hell? _

I burst out laughing.

That certainly cracked the ice between us, well the ice that I was trying to keep frozen at least.

"You're good people Edward," I laughed moving to the sink and clapping a hand on his shoulder as I passed.

"Thanks?" he said with a laugh.

"So I guess we should get to know each other right?" I asked after I washed my cup, yep, I was pretty damned proud of myself too.

"I guess we should," he said. "How do we do that?"

"You play video games?" I asked. I really wouldn't be surprised if he didn't.

"I'll kick your ass," he replied.

To say I was shocked, was the understatement of the century.

"I'm gay Emmett, not dead," he said with a cheeky grin while I stood there with my mouth hanging open.

And so that is how the bond of friendship between Edward and myself formed.

**-TA-**

**JPOV**

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Now Bella, there's no need to..."

_**Fuck!**_

She punched me in the mouth.

I whirled away clutching my mouth, my eyes wildly searching for her.

Didn't have far to look, the fist was flying towards my face again.

_Jesus woman, not the face._

"Mother fucker!" she spat.

"Fuck Bella, what the hell?" all this was exchanged as I stumbled over shit trying to escape the fists of fury.

"Do you know who you messed with?" she screamed.

I'm guessing Edward told her what happened.

"I'm sorry?" I said as I felt her nails dig into my back.

"Doesn't cut it asshole," she said slapping the back of my head.

For a small woman, she hit hella hard.

I was gonna bruise.

"I didn't mean to..." I said dislodging myself from her grip.

"Didn't mean to?" she shrieked. "Didn't mean to hurt my best friend's feelings?"

I really didn't think that it would hurt him.

_Honestly._

"_**You are a total cunt**_!" she spat.

_Christ. Her mouth was filthy._

Something whizzed past my head as I moved away.

_What the hell was that?_

I heard a smash and caught the sight of a broken Ming vase in my peripheral vision.

Good thing it missed my head, that was a really fucking large vase.

"Think about the baby," I cried desperately as she climbed over the couch and heading me off.

"My baby is fine," she snapped folding her fist and propping them on her hips.

I was breathing hard and ran my tongue over my busted lip.

"I'm bleeding," I said looking at her incredulously.

"Boo fucking hoo," she said glaring at me. At least she wasn't trying to hit me anymore.

"I'm sorry that I hurt Edward," I said.

And I was, truly.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" she spat angrily.

_I only told him I heard he was a man whore._

_ It couldn't have damaged him that much, right?_

Then she did something I totally didn't expect at the moment; she burst into tears.

I mean wracking sobs and shit.

_Oh man._

Now Emmett was gonna kill me for making his girl cry.

I inched forward tentatively, "Hey," I said reaching out to her. "Don't cry."

"He's not a whore," she blubbered as I pulled her into my arms.

"He's been through a lot," she said her tears soaking my shirt.

"I'm sorry," I murmured rubbing her hair.

_God what would I do to have hair like this._

_Focus James._

_ Crying pregnant woman in your arms._

She cried for what seemed like an eternity, then she raised her head and looked up at me.

"I made you bleed," she stated simply with a grimace.

I nodded foolishly.

"I'm sorry," she said wiping my lip.

I shrugged, "It's only a little cut."

_Little cut my ass, my lip was gonna swell if I didn't get some ice on it pronto._

"You have to apologize to Edward," she said stepping out of my arms.

_I did that already._

"Okay," I said to her. No need to upset her anymore.

"I mean you have to make it up to him real good," she sniffed.

_Great, what was I gonna do? _

_Sell my soul to the Devil for him?_

I nodded again. "Anything."

"Good," she said, seemingly satisfied with that answer. "What are you doing today?"

_Oh shit Al._

"I have a date," I said.

"With...mystery guy from last night?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Al."

"Nice. Well go get ready, I'm gonna go home and rest," she said.

And just like that, the storm was over.

I was never gonna get anyone pregnant.

Wait...I laughed inwardly at my thought.

Of course I wouldn't.

You're gay dumb ass.

Well whatever. At least I was a living gay dumb ass.

Bella waved as she headed out the door. I sighed in relief as the door closed behind her and then I felt the buzzing in my pants.

Someone was messaging me or calling, perfect timing. Really.

It was Emmett.

**Hey buddy, Bella's on her way over to kill you. It was nice knowing you. - Love Em.**

_Gee. I felt the love there buddy. Dick._

I texted him back and then head to the shower, I'd clean up the mess later.

Oh are you wondering what the text was?

**Fuck off! - Love James.**

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm gonna get my butt in the bath before my mother strangles me when she gets here and I'm not ready. Hopefully my dad will protect me, but then again this is my mother I'm talking about. She'd take us both out lmao. **

**I'll do my replies next chapter as I'm pressed for time, but know that I love you all and appreciate every single review. *kisses* ~ Riney**


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I still own everything. Muhahahahaha...okay everything but the Twilight franchise. Dammit.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**BPOV**

_God that felt good!_

I mean _really_ good.

I had no idea where all that pent-up anger came from, but I was glad to get rid of some of it.

Truth be told, Edward's drama was just probably the last straw.

_What was I angry about?_

A lot of things probably, but I just couldn't pin-point it right now.

Oh well.

Opening the car I sank into the seat and put on my seat belt, before shoving the key into the ignition.

My phone was going crazy.

Which probably meant I had a missed call, a text or both.

I grabbed it and looked at it, sure enough there was a text waiting.

From Emmett.

That made me smile and blush like a little schoolgirl.

So odd.

I was turning into a freaking girl.

Okay, so I was always a girl but I mean, seriously?

I don't blush over text messages. Ever.

I opened the text and read it, letting go a peal of loud laughter.

Emmett was a riot.

Who knew he had it in him?

**Hey, just wanted to remind you, that gay godparents buy the best gifts so don't kill him...yet. - Em.**

I sent a text back to him quickly, letting him know that I was on my way home.

_Yes, it was home now._

That made me smile and I know it would probably make Emmett smile more.

We were becoming closer and closer.

Friends.

I quite liked that.

**_You want to be more than friends._**

I ignored my inner slut.

She was more than a little eager to get out, and with moments like that kiss this morning.

Then there was that little stint in the bed.

Good grief, she was just rearing to get her some of Emmett's man-meat.

I groaned and covered my face at my thoughts.

_I was such a slut._

**_Not yet you aren't. Give it time._**

And the voices in my head were obviously worse than me.

I put down my phone and turned the key and started my journey back home. The half hour drive would pass quickly enough, or at least I hoped so.

On my way down, I had rage to fuel me so I hadn't been paying attention to duration of the drive. Now, on the way back, I wasn't as amped up and I was feeling a little tired and there was this odd cramp in my back.

It was probably nothing.

Ten minutes into the drive, I got a searing pain through my abdomen and my back. It was so bad that I had to pull over.

_What the hell was going on?_

Another sharp pain coursed through my body and I felt a gush of wetness between my legs and I looked down.

My car seat was flooded in blood.

_My baby!_

**_No!_**

Everything happened in slow motion then in my mind. I called 911, even with the blood making me dizzy.

I wasn't good with blood at all.

I gave them my location and prayed harder than I had ever prayed in my life, that they got to me quickly.

I clutched my stomach and looked down again, this time the sight of the blood made me pass out.

All I could think as I sunk into the abyss of darkness was, '_Please don't take my baby away.'_

**-TA-**

**EmPOV**

_I would not freak out._

_I would not freak out._

"Dude, you're freaking out," Edward said taking his eyes off the screen for a minute.

We had stopped playing video games and he was now watching some movie or the other. I wasn't paying much attention.

Bella had sent a text over an hour ago, saying she was on her way home. James didn't live that far and she should've been back by now.

To say I was worried was an understatement.

"If something was wrong, she would've called," Edward said.

_Yeah, tell my gut that._

Something was wrong, I could feel it.

I got up to call her when the phone rang, giving me a start.

"Hello? Yes this is he," I said to the woman on the phone.

I didn't even hear her finish.

The phone dropped out of my hand and I was shaking visibly.

Edward got over to me faster than I could blink and grabbed the phone off the ground. I knew he was talking but I couldn't hear or even begin to understand the exchange.

He grabbed my hand, "Let's go," he said pulling me towards the door.

Hospital. Bella.

_Oh my God._

Edward drove, I was in no condition to.

My heart was hammering in my chest.

I didn't know what happened. Was she in an accident? Was she hurt? Was it the baby?

_The baby!_

_Why didn't I think of that first?_

My first thought had just been something had happened to Bella, and everything stopped.

"Ed..." my voice cracked.

"She's going to be fine," he said casting me a swift glance. His voice sounded strained, as if he were trying to hold back tears.

I nodded mutely, my mouth wouldn't co-operate anyway. Nothing else was coming out. We just needed to get to the hospital. And fast.

A million things were running through my head and half of them were not pretty.

_Just get us there safely Edward,_ my brain screamed.

He was driving like a bat out of hell.

Bella was fine.

She had to be.

**-TA-**

**BPOV**

I regained conciousness as the paramedics started wheeling me into the hospital.

I opened my eyes and just saw a whole lot of white.

And that sickly smell I always associated with hospitals bit at my nostrils angrily.

_Ugh._

There were people above me talking.

I was barely catching snippits of their conversation, my mind wasn't hanging on to their words though.

"Ms. Swan?"

_That's me._

My head turned towards the voice, and I was met with two kind eyes.

"Are you in any pain?" the eyes asked.

_Focus Bella._

I shook my head, I felt fine now.

"That's good," Kind Eyes said. "We're going to run a few tests on you and get you feeling better ok?"

I nodded.

Then it hit me.

My baby.

Was my baby ok?

"Is...my..." I croaked. My voice came out scratchy and sounded alien like even to my own ears.

"Don't try to talk," Kind Eyes said again. "We will check you out shortly. You must be worried about your baby."

I nodded, tears leaking from the corner of my eyes.

A reassuring pat on my hand.

"I'll see you in a bit, Ms. Swan," he said, "Everything will be fine," another pat on my hand and then he was gone.

I was now in a room with people scurrying around.

Someone stuck me with a needle.

_Be a bit more gentle would you? Geesh._

I was being hooked up to some crap or the other.

I just wanted to know if my baby was fine.

_Did anyone call Emmett?_

I couldn't before I passed out.

He must be worrying.

Poor thing.

And as usual, my brain had to go ruin things for me.

Making me think shit I was not supposed to be thinking.

At all.

_Hey, if I lost the baby he'd be free of me._

And that made me cry.

* * *

**A/N: Ruh-roh! Should I have given a warning for dramatic content in this chapter? *shrugs* I didn't but...it shouldn't be too bad right? Now please keep in mind, I've never been pregnant so I don't have a clue as to what it feels like to have any type of pregnancy scare. So...go easy on me with that. Otherwise, you know the drill. Rape that little review button down there like the good TwiGuy loving girlies(and maybe guys) you are. :D**

**New Story Alert: See what had happened was that Emmett came to me dressed in the cutest bunny ears, and the cutest tail ever...that's all. And well how could I resist that?! Check out the new story: _Coma_ (If you haven't already). As for my other stories, you can be sure there will be updates today. You lucky darlings. I'm gonna flood your inboxes. *evil laugh* Not that you'll mind I'm sure *winks***

* * *

**To my guest reviewer: Next time sign your name ok? I hate replying to my guest...I like to call you by name. It's more personal but anywhooo I digress, thank you for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :)**

**wedeltrey: Thankies ^_^**

**babygirl2928259: Yes, you simply must love the monkey man *grins***

**vampgurlkisses: It was better than I thought too, so yay for us! **

**KimberlyAnnT: I love _my_ Bella, but yes...thank you :D**

**Madmaxi: Yes, I'm crazy and I want all you to know it. Thus the inner dialogue of Emmett. I have a LOT of those moments. And I love _my _Edward so yes, I must show his other attributes. Roflmaoooo I'm sorry about the cockblocking...and wait, I just did it again didn't I? *ducks head* Sowwy? *grins* It'll get there, pwomise *bats eyes* **

**Marie One: Glad you did. :)**

**brosserrat: Yay!**

**Nonita: Thanks babe :D**

**Lalina92: They are huh? *smiles***

**teamhotmen: Thank you sweetie :)**

**Gleemania123: I try dahling, have to keep you lot happy x**

**jessa76: *grrr* Leave my Eddie. *laughs* You're so hard on him...but don't fret, I'm here to comfort him *sticks out tongue* Ah yes the 'bad guys', we'll hear from them soon. **

**An Avid Reader Forever: Yeah, (my)Bella's a lot like me. Leaps before I look, but I'm usually contrite after...well only if there's a reason to be *shrugs* :D**

**A JASPER 4 ME: I'm so glad you enjoyed it sweetie! **

**scigeekgirl: *meep* I'm sorry if I disappointed you with that. You're gonna have to wait a little longer for for the heat with Bells and Em. Don't worry I'll make it worth the wait. ;)**

**Mickeyluver33: lol I bet you'd like to help him with that lip *wiggles brows and laughs***

**katandjasper: Yes, James has some making up to do. Glad you enjoyed. :)**

**XmariskaX: Why thank you :)**

**KCLutz4475: You know I do. More than ever *kisses***

**lissie boo: lol it's amazing how many of you are so excited about poor James getting his ass handed to him. *grins* I love that !**

* * *

**See you guys soon. ~ Riney**


	38. Chapter 37

**Hello lovelies, **_**finally **_**I'm getting a little free time to actually do some writing. My bloody cold is FINALLY gone! *does happy dance* and my sinuses are clear (for now) and the fog on my brain has been lifted off. Let's give thanks for that shall we? Anyways, I'm babbling too much here, let me get on with the story. *grins***

**Disclaimer: I ain't Stephenie Myers.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**EmPOV**

I didn't want to think.

I couldn't.

I wouldn't.

It was excruciating to sit and wait as Edward found a park in the crowded hospital parking lot, but I didn't have the energy, physical or mental, to go in there alone. I needed to have a support system and by the looks of it, so did Edward.

His shaking hands turned off the ignition, the car jerked spasmodically for a few seconds and then came to a stuttering stop.

"Sorry," he half whispered, half shouted.

I swallowed the lump that had settled in my throat uncomfortably, I wanted to comfort him but the words wouldn't come.

'_How was I supposed to support him when I can't even support myself?' _my inner voice argued.

We got out of the car jauntily, both of us stumbling carelessly along in our haste.

The door of the hospital loomed in front of us, both of us loath to touch it anytime soon; but we didn't have a choice did we?

Edward turned out to be the braver of the two of us, and pushed open the door letting out the stale air that was tinged with the scent of the sick and dying. My steps faltered once again, stunned immobile by the smell and sounds around me, Edward's fast retreating back giving me the green light to move.

I was off behind him, matching his stride in mere seconds. The front desk was almost in our reach. The nurse behind the desk didn't look at all friendly, and I wasn't really in the mood to deal with her bullshit today.

Edward must've sensed my instability and rushed to speak to the woman.

"Yes," he said, his voice not betraying his turbulent emotions.

_He was a bigger man than me. _

"There was a young woman brought in, probably about an hour ago...Isabella Swan..."

I drowned out the sound of his voice.

_Isabella. She didn't like to be called that. _

"Thank you," Edward finished with a smile and turned to me, his eyes frantic.

"She's here," he stammered. "She's seeing the doctor right now."

"The baby?" I whispered hoarsely, the sound of my own voice shocking me momentarily.

He shook his head, "They don't know anything yet."

"I want the baby Edward," I wheezed, my chest suddenly feeling very tight.

As if someone had plunged their hand through my breast plate and squeezed with all their might, on my heart.

It was a truly sobering thought.

I _did _want this baby!

The baby who had started out as just a shackle to hold me down, the baby I looked upon as a burden and not a blessing. The baby that was going to turn me into the one person I respected and feared the most, _my own father_.

His eyes met my startled gaze, the shock coursing through my body.

"I know you do," he said, his hand reaching out to give my shoulder a comforting grasp.

We made our way to the waiting area and sat down, shaky breaths expelling from both our bodies.

The minutes seemed to tick by slower than molasses, making me more amped up. I was itching to move, to shake someone and demand they tell me what I _needed _to know. I wanted to wrap my hands around somebody's neck and just squeeze it; that was the force of the anger raging inside me.

Okay, it was more anxiety than anger, but the end result was still the same: Rage.

Finally, a doctor made his way to us.

"Mr. McCarty?" he asked stepping closer.

I sprung to my feet, nearly knocking the man over in the process.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm Mr. McCarty," I said a bit harsher than needed, but hey, who was checking?

"Ms. Swan is your..." the man trailed off looking at me with a questioning look.

"The mother of my baby," I growled at him. I didn't care what he thought at the moment, I just wanted to know that Bella was fine. And the baby too, of course.

"Well Ms. Swan is doing fine, she had a close call today. The womb started to spontaneously abort the baby," the doctor said.

"And?" my heart slowed to a extremely lethargic pace.

_Did she lose the baby? _

_Is she really alright?_

"The baby is fine, Ms. Swan is just going to need plenty of bed rest. Nothing strenuous or stressful for her."

_I needed to see her._

Needed visual confirmation that she was really alright.

I hadn't even realized that Edward had moved to join us until he spoke, "Is she awake?"

_Why didn't I think about asking that? _

The doctor gave a nod, "She's not going to be very lucid but you can pop in to say hello if you'd like."

_**If **_I'd _like? _

He must not be certain.

He led the way to the room and there she was. My heart finally resumed beating at a normal pace when my eyes roved over her prone body. The beeping of the monitors attached to her small, pale frame, gave him a brief feeling of peace. The doctor stepped aside to let them through.

"Oh God Bells," Edward breathed beside me, his hands reaching out to hold hers.

"Only a few minutes gentlemen," the doctor said leaving us to have our private moment with her.

She looked so pale, and still.

I watched with a man man's eyes for the tell-tale rise and fall of her chest. When I had been satisfied with the sight, my eyes moved to her face. She looked so beautiful, and tortured.

It was though she was having a bad dream and couldn't move or scream out to wake herself from it. I watched as her hands fluttered and moved to her stomach, in a very protective gesture.

I was most shocked to look down at my hands, which had moved unconsciously to mirror hers.

"She'll be fine," Edward said softly to me, my eyes never leaving her face.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked at me, "I'll be outside. I'll give you a few minutes to yourselves."

_Thank you._

I heard the soft click of the door behind him and then I let go.

Let go of all the emotions I had inside me.

I just lay my head on her stomach, and I cried.

**-TA-**

**BPOV **

I could feel my baby.

She was still there.

I could _feel _ her.

Little butterfly kisses against my stomach, or maybe it was wishful thinking.

It didn't matter, I just knew she was still there.

I'd taken to referring to the baby as she.

Call me spiteful, but I wanted a little girl to drive Emmett crazy.

He didn't have enough normal women in his life.

I really hoped someone called him.

He and Edward.

Oh Lord, they'd both be hysterical.

It had been so quiet for a while, and then I heard him.

I would know his voice anywhere now.

That husky baritone that sent ripples through my body, even if involuntarily.

He was talking.

Words I couldn't make out clearly.

I wanted so badly to reach out and just touch him, but the meds they had given me had knocked me on my ass.

I had made sure to ask if they would harm the baby, but the doctor reassured me it wouldn't.

My stomach felt wet and for a moment I panicked.

_It was happening again!_

But then my mind registered, my stomach wouldn't be wet.

Was he..._crying? _

Oh my _God, _he _was! _

I didn't know what to think.

Was he crying for me?

Or was he crying for his baby?

I would never let anyone know that it actually did matter, and suddenly I felt horrible.

I should be glad that this man would love his child.

It shouldn't...I mean it didn't matter that I was not part of the equation.

It didn't.

Still the tears flowed down my cheek, seeping from under my closed eyes.

* * *

**So there we have it. The baby **_**and **_**Bella are fine. I couldn't bring myself to have her lose the baby. I couldn't hurt my Emmett that way. So yes, Bella gets bed rest. No more kicking James's ass. I have to give you a little word from our little anonymous schemers next. So I hope to see you next time. ~ Riney. **

**.twilight4u: I already replied to your review, but I hope this is fast enough for you. :)**

**Toxic Angel: I'm sorry *laughs* I'm here now. *mwah***

**.ruthnickcj: Hope you're pleased with the outcome. And as for the ?POV...well the thing is, as the story goes along you'll get more clues as to who they are. And I know my readers are pretty quick on the beat they'll get it. In fact one of them already has. ;)**

**DayDreamer147: I couldn't kill my little baby. The baby's become a part of me, so I couldn't get rid of it. **

**.vampgurlkisses: Moi? What did lil ole innocent me do? *bats eyelashes and giggles* **

**.wheres the fire: I'm so glad you enjoy my story so much. I think you're awesome too hun :)**

**WestCoastGirl16: lol and now you're in that waiting phase again aren't you? Sowwy.**

**. .9: I don't know what she's having yet. They haven't decided yet, you know how the characters get. They take over. So you'll have to wait and see just like me. **

**PrettierThanThou: I won't disappoint you hun, or at least I'll try not to :)**

**JessJess76: You **_**know **_** I love, love, **_**LOVE **_**your reviews. Yes James is the King of Jackasses, Emmett is a darling. We all know how I love him. Al will get his just rewards, if from Bella remains to be seen since I'm sure we're gonna get an appearance from Neanderthal/Mother Hen Emmett in the next few chapters. And oh yeah, sorry about the warning. I was chastised about that from another reviewer. **

**Tatas Bouncealot: Don't hate on darling James too much, he's a good guy in this. And of course I wouldn't kill our little bean. *hugs***

**Marie One: Thanks hun and you're welcome *big hugs***

**An Avid Reader Forever: Thanks hunny :)**

**KimberlyAnnT: The baby's gonna be just fine :)**

**.jessa76: If I wasn't an optimistic person you'd totally kill my vibe with your constant doubt. Such negativity isn't good for Bella and the baby. Have faith woman!**

**.foxylady1on1: Like I said before, sorry for the lack of warning. I'll do better next time. (If need be). **

**JFK2984: Thankies ^_^**

**.babygirl2928259: Thanks for the love. So glad you're enjoying this story. **

**.emnelly13: lol I love your outlook. Twins huh? Hmm interesting. **

**.wedeltrey: Thanks for your review hun :)**

**Mickeyluver33: SS *snorts* declare his semi-undying love? You are such a riot. Stop picking my brains...again. Sheesh *pretends to be in a huff...fails miserably* You know I love it :D**

**KCLutz4475: Forgive me? *bats eyes and pouts* I'm really sowwy I made you suffer so long. I was sick :(. Still wubb me?**

**Madmaxi: Sorry soon wasn't in 24hrs, but you did make me smile big. Oh Lord with the nooky! They'll get there...I promise! Lmao. **

**Guest: Thank you and no she won't, but I'm sure you've already gathered that from the above ;)**

**.katandjasper: Well according to my research not necessarily AND I think Bella's fear made her exaggerate a bit, but who can blame her in a situation like that?**

**Sassy Mami: You nutter, I hope you went back and read, and she's just past her first trimester I believe...If I didn't mention that before it will come up in the next chapter or two. Love ya too *hugs***

**A JASPER 4 ME: You're very welcome and I'm glad you like my writing so much. I'm so very humbled every time someone says that to me. *big hugs***

**Lalina92: I know right *sighs***

**Guest #2: *giggles* You'll get used to my cliffies :D**

**.jlove34: Well I guess from your end it's bad muhahahaha. :D**

**.teamhotmen: *hangs head to cover laughing* The pixies made me do it. :p**

**.manda2784: Thanks for your support hun :)**

**.lissie boo: LOL Emmett said thanks for your offer, he's looking forward to it ;)**

**.adrianiforever: I got you boo. :)**


	39. Chapter 38

******Disclaimer: I ain't Stephenie Myers.**

******Thank you all for your continued support, your thoughts and comments really make this worthwhile. Love you. *mwah* ~ Riney.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**BPOV**

It had been almost three weeks since we had our little scare, and honestly I was going out of my fucking mind.

Emmett, bless him, was getting on my last nerve.

Actually the whole bunch of them were getting on my nerves.

I couldn't even lift my finger to swat a fly, that's how bad it was.

James, when he had heard what happened had set up camp in the living room. Honestly, it was as though he never went home anymore.

Someone was always on hand to get me what I needed.

I was not a happy camper.

Baby was happy though, she seemed to thrive on all the extra attention, taking after her father already.

Not really helping mummy out one bit.

And now I could feel her, little butterfly kisses against my stomach.

The first time I felt them, I was alone in the bathroom and I gasped and clutched my stomach.

I was constantly fearful of having another attempt miscarriage.

I cursed my body for wanting to hurt my little peanut.

It had taken a few minutes for me to calm down, and then it happened again.

I cried.

"Are you okay in there?"

_Emmett._

I rolled my eyes and washed my face.

"I'm fine," I had called out.

"You sure?" he had asked, and I could almost picture the worry etched on his face.

I had flung open the door, my lips pursed in a haughty pout, "Jesus Emmett, can't I take a piss in peace?"

I regretted it the moment I said it, his face fell and his eyes lowered.

"Sorry," I murmured. "Just a little testy."

"It's okay," he said softly. "Are you hungry?"

I smiled at him, "I'm always hungry these days."

"You could stand to gain a few pounds," he said wrinkling his nose in that annoyingly cute way of his.

"Yes, I know," I said with a slight huff, "I was there when the doctor said it you know."

"Let's go get something to eat, and you off your feet."

There was no point arguing so I followed him quietly down the hall, he went to the kitchen, I returned to the living room.

James was there watching a movie.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Gone out," he said, his eyes not moving off the screen.

"How's your mystery man?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

He flashed his gaze over to mine and shrugged, "He's fine, I would believe."

"Still not gonna talk about him?" that was really bugging me.

Yes, I was nosy and not ashamed at all.

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'.

I growled at him and grabbed my discarded book and tried to read a few lines.

Not happening.

It was quiet for a few minutes, save the sound from the television.

I knew James was feeling particularly guilty about the whole thing, but he hadn't said a word yet.

Maybe Emmett warned him off.

"It wasn't your fault," I said quietly, I didn't want Emmett over hearing.

"I'm the one who made you angry, amping up your stress level," he said petulantly.

I wanted to cuff him along side his head, instead I took a calming breath, "James, this was Mother Nature trying to be a bigger bitch than me, kicking your ass had nothing to do with it."

"You didn't kick my ass," he argued.

I smirked and rose a brow at him, crossing my arm over my chest smugly.

"Okay, you kicked my ass," he said grudgingly.

"She did, didn't she?" Emmett said coming in to the room silently.

Jesus, didn't the man ever make a noise.

His hands were full of something that smelt heavenly.

_Food._

"Gimme," I said reaching for the plate he offered me.

"Hungry much?" he joked and arranged the plate on my specially appointed food cushion.

I didn't even bother answering him. I had just ignored him and tucked into my meal.

I smiled at the memory, today was like that day too.

James was sitting on the floor, snoring softly after trying to watch some Sci-fi crap, Emmett was sitting on the other end of the couch, rubbing my feet and I was fighting sleep.

Baby was moving again, and I smiled softly.

I hadn't told Emmett about that yet, wanted to just have that precious moment for myself for a bit longer.

I'd tell him soon though, I couldn't leave him out of this.

He loved this baby.

He had cried in the hospital.

I still couldn't believe that.

**-TA-**

**EmPOV**

She was touching her stomach again, she did that a lot now.

Probably reassuring herself that the baby was still there and fine.

I watched as the private smile crept across her features as her fingers caressed her stomach, which now had a very noticeable bump.

I was in a bit of awe at it all.

I was seeing the changes in her, and pretty soon there'd be no mistaking that she was going to be having a baby.

Her stomach would be distended and swollen.

With my child.

The pride that coursed through my body with that thought was almost crippling.

She was having my baby.

Mine.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked her as I rubbed her foot softly.

She gave a mewling sound and arched her foot into my hand, her brown gaze lifting to find mine. She grinned and shook her head, "Nothing."

"Hmm," I said taking the other foot and getting the same reaction.

"I'm tired of being inside," she said with a pout.

"We can go outside," I said with a shrug.

"Will I be able to walk?" she said her face stoic.

I almost chuckled, but given the proximity of her foot and my groin, I decided against it. She was not in the best of moods on most days now. I knew that had to do with the fact that she was housebound.

"I'll think about it," I said giving her a wary smile.

"I still need my exercise," she said hotly.

She was right, she did.

"How about you invite the girls over for some pool time?" I asked.

That made her happy.

She smiled so big, I swore her face would split.

She scrambled up and wrapped her arms around my neck before I could register, "Thank you!" she cried with a kiss on my cheek.

Don't blush. Don't blush!

She kissed me.

Oh man.

It was a kiss on the cheek, but still.

A rose is a rose right?

Or whatever they said about roses. I wasn't really thinking about that now.

_Man up Emmett! _

Geesh.

She grabbed the phone and called Alice and Rosalie, I could hear the shrieks without trying.

I knew she missed them terribly and being put on bed rest was just killing her spirit. The girls visited as often as they could, but with work it was hard for them to just relax and hang out at a whim.

Luckily it was a weekend so they should be free, in fact I was actually surprised that they hadn't already invaded.

James stirred at her shrieks and gave me a questioning look, I shook my head.

_You don't wanna know trust me buddy. _

This girl time would give me the time to bond with my best friend.

He was here, but we had hardly really spoken to each other since Bella's little scare.

I knew he blamed himself, no matter how many times Bella told him otherwise.

And I'd also take this opportunity to find out about what was going on with him and this new guy he was dating.

He was really mum on the situation, and that could only mean one thing.

He liked the guy but he was scared as hell to admit it.

Kinda like how he was around Edward.

Now that was a whole other kettle of fish.

The two of them were playing this really juvenile game, when James was there, Edward suddenly had something pressing to do. If James came over and Edward was there, he made some excuse and went up to the main house with my mother.

_Really?_

They'd work it out between themselves. I was more focused on Bella anyway.

That was there mess, but if it became a problem for Bella, well then it'd be a problem for me. And I'd kick both their asses to hell and back for upsetting her over some childish bullshit.

She was prattling on and on, drawing my attention back to her.

"Are you even listening to me?" she said slapping my arm.

"Jesus woman," I said with a very non-masculine yelp.

She smirked and I rubbed the spot gingerly.

"What were you saying?" I asked.

"You weren't listening!" she cried moving to slap me again, but I caught her tiny hands in my own and shook my head.

"Nuh uh babe," I said dropping a kiss on her hands, shocking us both.

She made a strangled sound and yanked her hands out of mine and scooted back a bit, putting some distance between us.

James cleared his throat and rubbed a hand through his hair, "I'm gonna get going."

I looked up at him, momentarily distracted and giving Bella the chance to get away. She murmured something about getting ready for the girls visiting.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked him.

"You're gonna have your hands full," he replied with a shrug.

"Can't you just stay and hang out with me?" I asked.

God, I sounded like a bitch.

"A guy's gotta beg for a little one on one time with his best friend these days it seems," I said pinning him with a glare.

He looked immediately contrite, "I'm sorry," he said softly sinking into the chair across from the couch. "It's just...well...you know."

I was beyond over it, "For fuck's sake Jay, you didn't do anything ok? I'm sick of you skirting around the issue!"

"But if she wasn't mad at me..."

"I'm gonna get her to kick your ass again if you don't quit being such a little girl about this," I snapped at him.

He was gaping at me, served the little shit right. I had had enough of his crap. I needed someone to talk to and if I couldn't talk to my best friend, well I was fucked.

"You got more beer?" he asked.

I grinned, "You have to ask?"

**-TA-**

**?POV**

"How are things coming with you and the best friend?"

I looked over at my lackey, who was busy writing something down.

So annoying sometimes.

It was amazing that we shared DNA.

I slammed my hand on the desk, startling the little snot.

"Did you not hear me?" I snapped.

"S-sorry," came the stammered reply. "I was just writing."

"Yes," another roll of my eyes. "You're always writing. Not that it will do you any good."

Yes, I know I was being mean.

It kept people in line.

I couldn't risk this getting messed up.

I needed complete devotion.

When people got distracted, they got sloppy.

"So..." I drummed my fingers on the desk, a brow raised as I waited for the reply.

"I think he likes me."

"You think?" I asked.

A nod.

Unsatisfactory.

"And what of the bitch? I heard she almost lost the baby."

"She and the baby are fine," lowered gaze.

"For now," I said, with an evil laugh. "Only for now."

"Do we really have to hurt the baby?"

What sort of asinine question was that?

"Of course we do!" I hissed. "I will not be raising some slut's baby!"

A small nod, "I'm gonna go now."

"You should, and remember what's in it for you too," I said softening my features.

I was dealing with a very delicate person, I had to remind myself of that constantly.

Ruled by emotions.

"You remember how he hurt you, don't you?" I asked.

A small nod.

I smiled, "And don't you want him to pay for that?"

Another small nod.

"Good, then just keep your eye on the prize," I said.

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon," I said turning my chair away, effectively dismissing their presence.

I had things to do, it was time to step up the game.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Drama up ahead but before that a little fun for our favorite non-couple *winks* **

**Ohhh, and go check out my new fic _Distance._ It's a ONE SHOT (at the moment) it's Paul/Bella. Go tell me what you think :D**

**Guest #1: Thank you and I update as soon as possible :)**

**WestCoastGirl16: *grins*I'm glad you're enjoying :)**

**elliebelly123: I love your name by the way, and I'm glad you're enjoying it so much :D**

**babygirl2928259: Poor James is feeling bad enough lol leave him...give him a cuddle instead. And they'll get there eventually :)**

**KCLutz4475: MWAH yay!**

**vampgurlkisses: *hugs you* Aww hun, it's ok :)**

**JessJess76: *hugs you* Awww you squealed...in public? OMG...I love you so much, your reviews make me smile so big, my face aches, seriously. And yeah we get to see more of Papa Bear soon ;)**

**Guest #2: No need to beg lol I'll update as soon as possible...my mind is always working...too much sometimes, so it gets cluttered and then I gotta sift through it carefully before I write. Glad you're loving it so much though :D**

**tee hill: Thanks :)**

**ruthnickcj: Don't worry, they're gonna get there. Promise. **

**KimberlyAnnT: Oh you know how stubborn these two are *smh***

**twilight4u: Thanks babe :)**

**Nonita: Sorry for the wait darling. Hope you're not disappointed :)**

**PrettierThanThou: You're making me blush over here. :D **

**Marie One: Congrats to your niece and thank you for your continued support. *hugs***

**Mickeyluver33: PAHAHAHAHAHAH..wait...now you have ME thinking about Em in those little cabana shorts...*fans self* **

**Madmaxi: Yup, poor James is beside himself with guilt, we'll see how that goes. **

**Lalina92: Maybe she is, but come on, look at her past run in with men...she hasn't had that much good experiences and with the nature of her and Em's relationship it's expected, but don't worry they'll work that out :)**

**BellaBooBoo: I'm glad that you're enjoying my work :D**

**Sassy Mami: We'll see how James feels about this and I'm working on PP ;) **

**lissie boo: lol Emmett says he's open to all cuddles and whats not. ;)**

**manda2784: Of course it will ;) And yupppp she just loveeees it LOL**

**shadow kissed 4eva: Your puppy dog eyes are adorable, Emmett sends his love :)**

**teamhotmen: It'll all come out in time *hugs***

**Okay lovelies, until next time :D MWAHHHHHH!**


	40. Chapter 39

**First off, thank you all for still being here. My birthday was Wednesday. I'm feeling old lol, nah not really, I'm just 29. And then came the writer's block. I'm serious, I just couldn't form a coherent sentence, everything was muddled and I didn't like half the shit I wrote down. **

***shrugs* Anywho, after a much needed break from reality and fanfiction alike, I finally got back my inspiration this evening. It was a slow work in progress, BUT, I did it! **

**I am not SM, she's the one who created these lovely characters, I just like to play with them from time to time. **

**Do enjoy. ~ Riney xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**BPOV**

I knew I was in for a fun time since my girls were coming over.

And they didn't disappoint.

They had dragged along Jake and Jasper for the ride, not that they minded. They had immediately hit it off with James and Emmett and soon forgot about us girls, as they did their whole 'male-bonding' crap.

I enjoyed Emmett's reaction to my swimsuit.

Made me feel so...desired.

Yep, those hormones are at it again.

But seriously, the way his eyes glittered as I took off my cover-up, hell I was still getting goosebumps over that.

Alice had leaned over and whispered, "And see, you were worried about being unattractive.

They had gotten there to find me still in the bedroom, trying to decide what bathing suit to wear, feeling extremely self-conscious.

"I swear my stomach has doubled in three weeks," I complained as Rosalie laughed at me from her place on my bed.

"If you're not gonna help at least get me something to munch on," I said with a saccharine smile.

"Bella you're gorgeous," Alice had said with a smile and a hug.

"I don't feel gorgeous," I said with a sigh.

"Come on," Rosalie said hopping off the bed, "Let's find something that will knock McCarty's socks off."

"I don't..." I began.

"Shut it," Rosalie said, "You want him and we're not blind."

Alice had giggled and nodded in agreement to what Rosalie had said, I could do nothing else but stand there with my lips pressed together.

They then set to work, working as a team to get me ready.

"There!" Alice proclaimed stepping back when they had finished.

"Gorgeous," Rosalie said with a soft smile.

I had turned and looked in the mirror and tears sprung to my eyes.

Damned hormones again.

I was never weepy.

Ever.

When we stepped outside, the guys were laughing at something or the other, but they turned and noticed us, a series of whistles and wolf calls rang out.

Emmett, however, remained silent.

The nerves bit at me again and I felt my hand being squeezed, I looked over at Alice and smiled a thank you.

We joined the guys, who had the grill going and were drinking beers.

"You're gonna get a pot belly Jake," I said with a grin.

My friend from childhood looked over at me and grinned, "Nah, Rosie will help me work it off," he finished with a wink in Rosalie's direction.

And then, something happened that I wouldn't have believed if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes; Rosalie Hale, The Ice-Bitch, as we affectionately called her, blushed.

Alice gawked at me and Rosalie flipped us off, bringing a bout of laughter to our little group.

We ate and then it was time for the swimming.

I needed the exercise.

Then came the moment.

The unveiling, so to speak.

I rose to my feet and pulled my cover-up, up over my head. I shook my hair out and my gaze immediately landed on Emmett's.

His eyes were devouring me, and despite the uncustomary warm weather, I shivered.

I felt as though I was a gazelle on the plains of Africa, who had gotten separated from my herd and was now face to face with the most feral predator.

James cleared his throat and the spell had been broken, but the damage was already done. I turned and caught the grins from my two girls and I laughed, walking over to the pool and walking gingerly down the steps.

Can't be too careful, and let me tell you, I can be quite the klutz sometimes.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and all too soon, we, Emmett and I, were saying goodbye to our friends.

Yes, _our _friends.

Emmett had passed muster.

"He's not so bad after all," Rosalie whispered as we hugged goodbye.

"Go get him tiger," Alice whispered with a giggle.

"You and me, lunch date," Jake said giving me his customary bear hug.

I nodded at him, he was right, we hadn't talked in a while and I knew he had a lot of catching up to do.

Then it was James' turn, he had been better today, not completely avoiding me.

"I'm really sorry, again," he said with a soft smile.

"And I'm not gonna tell you to stop saying that," I fake growled at him. "I'm gonna kick you in the nads if you don't stop it so help me God."

"And on that note, I bid you all adieu," he said with a laugh.

"Gotta protect the jewels man," Emmett said with a loud laugh.

"Well that was nice," Emmett said as the last car pulled off.

I looked over at him and nodded, "Yeah, it really was."

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um...yeah, I think I'll do the same."

His mouth opened as if he were about to say something and then snapped shut as though he had thought better of it.

We headed down the hall and went into our respective rooms.

That had been about three hours ago, the sun had set a while ago and the wind was rising.

I walked over to my window and looked up at the clouds.

"Figures," I muttered to the rain clouds threatening overhead.

I was still thankful that at least Mother Nature had been kind enough to give us a lovely day.

I went back to my bed and flopped onto it, squirming around until I had gotten under the covers. I was just gonna take a little nap and then get up and get something to eat.

I yawned and turned off the light, leaving on my reading lamp as my eyes drifted and I fell into a peaceful state of slumber.

**-TA-**

**EmPOV**

Well today had been...nice.

Really it was, I'm glad I told Bella to invite her friends over.

The poor thing was going stir-crazy, not that I didn't have a hand in that.

I admit, I could've gone a little overboard with the over protectiveness and all that, but I was worried about her.

I had the right to be.

Right?

Still, it was really nice seeing her enjoying herself today.

And her friends were actually pretty alright.

Jasper was the quiet goof, never saying much but when he did, boy did it have an impact.

Jake was the MMA wrestler's dream, but he was in all actuality, a softy at heart; and he was head over heels in love with Rosalie.

Now that woman scared the bejeezus out of me.

Her cold stare hardly left me all day, and the only time I got a break was when Jake had monopolized her attention.

I got to realize that Alice was the mastermind of their little group, she was the one with the plans, the others usually just went along with her to execute whatever...concoction she came up with.

I wondered where Edward fit into their group.

Probably as the extremely hot gay guy who swapped fashion tidbits.

I snorted to myself at that thought, he'd surely give me a few choice words if he ever caught wind of my notion.

Even the weather co-operated.

And I must say, '_Thank you Mother Nature.'_

The unusual heat meant that the girls would get to wear bathing suits.

And as any hot blooded male, I was curious to see more of Bella.

Sue me.

I was not disappointed.

She was fucking hot!

Who would've thought, that I, Emmett McCarty, would get a woody over a pregnant woman?

Boy did I ever get one.

From the instant she took off that little dress she was wearing, all body fluids swam down to my crotch. My mouth got dry and I had a really hard time breathing.

She had on a dark blue bikini set, and her stomach, the one housing my baby, stood out like a little ball. This however didn't make her any less desirable, au contraire, it made her even more alluring.

Her skin, the pale skin she had when we first met, now had a rosy hue to it.

I guess what they say about pregnant women glowing, was true.

She literally glowed and I was awestruck.

Thankfully James noticed my discomfort and shifted attention from off of Bella and onto himself.

_Thanks a million buddy. _

The rest of the day was spent with me ogling Bella covertly.

And then came that awkward moment of silence after everyone had gone home and it was just us.

Cue word vomit.

I just started stammering some shit or the other, talking about taking a shower.

Her eyes had widened and then she murmured her reply, she was going to have one too.

And just like that I was fantasizing about her body in the shower, a body that I had been subjected to all day long, teasing me.

Ugh.

The cold shower I took didn't help either, who ever came up with that shit had obviously never met Bella Swan.

Now here I was lying awake in my bed, the cool wind blowing through the window on my skin.

It was looking like rain.

Typical.

I sighed and rolled over, trying to make myself comfortable.

It was too early too sleep, shit, it was barely after nine.

Way too early to be in bed, but what was my alternative?

I gave another sigh and fluffed my pillow under my head, rolling onto my back to stare up at the ceiling.

I closed my eyes, wondering what Bella was doing, and before long I had fallen asleep, her face swimming around in my head.

**A/N: Cute huh? Well I thought so anyway, but *shrugs* I'm prejudiced. Rape that little review button down there for me will ya? Good. Thanks. Next chapter...finally a little action...and no I won't cock-block...too much muhahahaha. **

**JessJess76: You always crack me up. I love your little stories :) And yes...locked in a room...or just in the room together...things could happen ;)**

**LilyZ: Yes, **_**my **_**Edward is gay. I just love him that way lol **

**WestCoastGirl16: LOL drama huh? Yeah...what can I say? I love drama, it's so...dramatic (I saw that on an ad) *dies***

**MysticIce24: I really can't remember...I'll go and check back and make the corrections. He's 24 though. :)**

**Vampgurlkisses: I don't mean to torture you...*snickers***

**Mickeyluver33: Nope not Rose..she's with Jake...lol and yeah...those bishes betta not mess with my baby! #GangstaPixie ! LMFAO**

**manda2784: Very astute, the whole pressuring thing. :) Glad you're enjoying. **

**Lee Ed: LOL it's wonderful to know how you feel about Alec, thank you for reading :D**

**Marie One: She does seem to leave a particular stench behind, doesn't she? *winks***

**Toxic Angel: Well here's more :) **

**brosserat: Glad you're still here :)**

**sam's-lurker-droid: No, thank **_**you **_**for reading my story. :)**

**KimberlyAnnT: LOL you got the ? right :D Brilliant. **

**Nonita: You're welcome sweets :)**

**teamhotmen: *laughs* Of course you'll find out soon enough ;)**

**KCLutz7745: Of course you want more my greedy Tash ;) MWAH**

**Lalina92: Awww well don't hurt your brain sweetie :D**

**foxylady1on1: She would be, it's like James is her long lost twin...of sorts lol. Thank you for reading :)**

**babygirl2928259: Thank you for loving my story :)**

**ruthnickcj: Well at least you got half of that right ;)**

**jessa76: *sigh* For the millionth time...of course they get together. I kinda have authority on that. I know what I'm doing...and because it's 40 chapters doesn't mean that they're going to get together immediately. This is MY story and I don't want it to be fairytale-ish. I want it to be REAL, so bare with it. Thanks. **

**Madmaxi: You're gonna get your nookie moment. Sooner than you think muhahahahahah :D**

**ggghhhaaarrr67: Don't worry, your sick brain hasn't let you down. You're right ;) **

**tee hill: Thanks :)**

**katandjasper: *grins* They'll give in...I have high authority on that, just you wait and see ;) **

**lissie boo: Yeah, girl there's a line. We're gonna kick some ass up in this bish if anyone messes with Baby!**

* * *

******Now Imma get my butt in bed, got work in the morning...well later this morning. See how I love you guys? Shirking sleep and all that good stuff :D. Until next time lovelies. *kisses* ~ Riney**


End file.
